Mucho anime
by Yui Tori
Summary: Esto son algunas razones por las cuales Inazuma eleven y otros personajes NO debe ver anime... por su bien... XDDDD pasen y lean... se moriran de la risa; se lo prometemos
1. Chapter 1

**Tori: hola! estamos con nuevo fic! esperamos que les guste!**

**Naoko:... si, y como Sachiko esta enferma... no podra acompañarnos por un tiempo.**

**Neko: asi que yo tratare de medio copiarla? VAYAMOS CON EL FIC!-enojado-**

**Mucho anime...**

**1.-Copiando al entrenador**

Fudou iba caminando, más bien peleando con el otro estratega de Inazuma Japón cuando de la nada se le ocurre algo... Ve a unos pobres niños pequeños de la primaria jugando fútbol y de la nada; se pone a gritarles...

-MAS RAPIDO!-gritaba emocionado.

-eh?-los pobre pequeños les tocaba obedecer.

-ahhh... Fudou-le hablo Kidou con una gotita por si sien.

**2.-Un mal momento para gritar**

Estaban en la playa y al parecer Tsunami se le había escapado de la práctica para surfear... Así que Endo fue a buscarlo muy enojado; y cuando lo vio...

-TSUNAMIIII!-grito a todo pulmón; y toda la gente de la playa sale corriendo.

-vaya capitán, los espantaste-se bujo el pelirosa mientras se acercaba al castaño.

-caya! y a practicar!-lo tomo de la oreja como un niño pequeño.

-AH! Duele!-se quejaba mientras era jaloneado por Endo.

**3- Por más que trates, una ratita no producirá electricidad**

-Vamos! –gritaba Midorikawa.

-que sucede… Mido-chan?-pregunta Hiroto para páranse junto a él.

-por mas que se lo digo; Piku –nombre de la ratita-no me hace caso! Y no lanza rayos!-se frustra.

-ahhh Mido-chan-le sale una gotita en la sien.

**4- Copia de Death Note…**

-…-Atsuya esta matándose escribiendo en un cuaderno negro.

-que haces Atsuya?-pregunto Fubuki.

-Escribiendo…-dijo mientras seguía con su trabajo.

-…-lee lo que escribe-ATSUYA!

-qué? Es mi profe de mate… mucho molesta…

-dame eso!-le arrebata la libreta negra.

-NO!-salen cascadas de sus ojos.

**5- El futbol americano NO es lo tuyo…**

-Listo! HUT, HUT, HUT!-lanza el ovoide hacia Toramaru.

-ah!-Atrapa el ovoide con éxito.

-AAHH!-aparece Kabeyama y detiene o más bien dicho aplasta a Toramaru.

-TORAMARU!-grita Tobitaka mientras va a socorrer a menor.

**6- Y dale con VE!**

-Fidio… vamos a entrenar-dijo Marco tan imperativo como siempre.

-… ve-contesto y luego salió de la habitación.

-ve?-se quedo pensando mientras lo seguía.

En la cancha…

-…Fidio-kun!-grito Gianluca para darle un pase.

-VE!-grito para atrapar el pase.

-… VE?-todos se quedaron atónitos al escuchar a su capitán decir eso.

-QUE SOLO ESO SABES!-le gritaron Marco y Gianluca.

-Ve….-se asusta.

-y vas con él ve…-dijo Marco.

-ya basta!-zarandeaba Gianluca al pobre capitán.

-ve….-decía Fidio mientras que sus ojos eran de espiral.

**7- Ouran Host Club?**

Era otro dia común? Y corriente o eso parecía…

-…Es hora de comenzar…-dijo Mark; este portaba un extravagante traje árabe.

-… esto no me gusta…-dijo Edgar-está muy abierto-se quejaba ya que su vestuario no portaba camisa.

-ya no reniegues que vamos a abrir-dijo Rococo.

-ok!-respondieron en unisonó para ponerse en sus lugares.

-Bienvenidas!-dijeron en unisonó.

_El numero 7 esta inconcluso por razones que se darán a conocer en el otro capítulo!_

**8.- Todo sobre historia...**

Estaban explicando la mitología griega y Midorikawa le dice:

-profesor usted está equivocado Zeus era una secundaria y a los dioses le daban agua sagrada para que hicieran papilla a sus oponentes-contesto muy seguro.

-ahhh si Midorikawa-dijo perplejo por semejante cosa-ya lo perdimos-pensó el profesor mientras seguía la clase.

**9.- 3...2...1...K.O.**

Estaban Dylan, Mark e Ichinose; los tres estaban practicando al estilo Endo -con un neumático-

-que tan fuerte sera?-pregunto Mark mientras movía un poco el neumático.

-ya lo veremos-dijo Dylan mientras se ponía frente a la semejante rueda-apártense-siguio para luego empujar el Neumático.

-Dylan!-trato de alertarle Mark pero fue demasiado tarde...

-3...2...1... AUCHHH!-dijo Ichinose para cerrar los ojos al momento del impacto.

-...-se tapa los ojos-ehh?-se quita lentamente las manos para ver-Dylan!-grito Mark para ir a socorrerlo

-ahhhh _...

-parece que esta K.O.-se bujo Ichinose.

**10.- Siguiendo los pasos de Kogure.**

Estaban disfrutando de su almuerzo cuando de repente...

-PICA!-grito Kazemaru mientras se levantaba de su lugar y corre a la cocina, abre la refrigeradora y toma lo primero que ve.

-MI HELADO!-dijo Midorikawa mientras lloraba a mares.

-quien fue el que le jugó una broma a Kaze-chan!-se levanto Endo para verlos a todos fijamente hasta que clavo la mirada en un persona en especifico-KOGURE!-grito enojado.

-esta vez, si no fui yo!-respondió al instante.

-entonces? Quien?-pregunto Endo-ATSUYA!-volvió a gritar.

-tampoco fui yo-contesto serio.

-...creo que me pase con el picante-dijo.

-QUE?-todos lo voltearon a ver.

-Cómo es posible? Afroditi?-se quedaron atónitos.

-qué? Acaso alguien como yo no puede jugarle bromas a mis compañeros?-pregunto mientras se arrimaba a la mesa.

-Monstruo afeminado!-gritaba Kazemaru mientras se metía una gran cucharada de helado.

-miren quien habla-se rio Afrodit-el chiste es que ambos lo son!-se volvió a burlar.

-que malo eres-dijeron en unísono mientras se iban a una esquinita y comenzaban a hacer circulitos con el dedo-

**Tori: bueno, este es el final.**

**Neko: NO SEAN ARAGANAS Y DEJEN REVIEWS! eso es lo que diria Sachi-sama ^_^**

**Naoko:... si...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naoko:-suspiro-... Tori ahora esta haciendo protesta y esta encerrado en su cuarto... la razon...-mira feo a Neko-**

**Neko:… hump-mira para otro lado-**

**Inu: Tal parece se pelearon... por cierto Привет significa hola en Ruso.**

**Sachiko:... y tal cual es el caso... esto llevara tiempo... asi que Tori-baka estara ausente hasta nuevo aviso.**

**-ETTO-**

**11.- Confundido por un meteorito.**

Kazemaru había salido a comprar los víveres ya que por culpa de Kabeyama se quedaron sin comida; cuando iba de camino al campamento se queda asustado con lo que vio.

-UN METEORITO ELIEN?-pensó mientras veía en como un niña portaba el meteorito-esto es imposible-pensó para salir corriendo al campamento.

Pero cuando llego…

-PORQUE TODOS TIENEN EN METEORITO ELINE!-grito para entrar en el comedor.

-….que sucede Kaze-chan? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma-dijo Endo y mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar de frente con el peliazul.

-…no, tu también?-pregunto alterado mientras retrocedía.

-que sucede Kaze-chan? Acaso me tienes miedo?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a el con una sonrisa psicópata.

-no-no-tartamudeo.

-entonces?-acorralándolo contra la pared.

-yo, yo-seguía tartamudeando pero esta vez, se había sonrojado por la cercanía del portero.

-Entonces….-acerco su rostro y sin previo aviso unió sus labios con los del ex atleta.

-Endou-kun!-dijo anonadado Kazemaru mientras su cara se volvía roja como tomate.

-ENDO!-devuélveme la copia del meteorito!-gritaba Midorikawa mientras aparecía de repente.

-ah?-dijo Endo para voltearse-ten-le entrega la copia.

-gracias-se marcha.

-FUE UNA BROMA!-grito Kazemaru.

-vamos, no te enojes; quería probar tus labios-dijo Endo haciendo ruborizar al peliazul.

-ENDO!-se ecucho por todo el campamento y luego una explosión. Unos segundos después aparecieron asustados el resto del equipo y lo único que vieron fue al pobre de Endo tirado boca abajo sobre la mesa.

-Endo-kun!-grito Tachimukai para ayudarlo.

-que paso Endo?-pregunto Kidou.

-Kazemaru es tan lindo cuando se enoja-decía mientras sus ojos estaban en espiral.

-…no fue para tanto…-salio de la nada el mencionado mientras se acercaba al portero con una bolsa de hielo.

-…ahhh… Kaze-chan… -se levanta y camina hacia el mencionado pero tropieza y se lleva consigo al peliazul.

-…oye…-dijo Kazemaru para que se levantara.

-…-Endo se había desmayado sobre el pecho de Kazemaru.

-ahhh hay se ven!-dijeron para luego salir huyendo del comedor.

-NO NOS DEJEN AQUÍ!-gritaba Kazemaru mientras trataba de sentarse aun con el portero encima-…que lindo se ve-sonrie mientras le acaricia la cabeza.

**12.- Ouran Host Club? PARTE II**

-KYAAAA!-las señoritas, o más bien dicho las fangirls…

-por favor… en podemos complacerlas?-pregunto Edgar "Tamaki" con total naturalidad y con un toque de picardía.

-sera un placer atenderlas-dijo Mark "Hikaru" mientras las miraba detenidamente.

-…ahora…comencemos con algo emocionante-dijo Dylan "Kaoru" mientras abría las persianas de la ventana.

-asi que…-no pudo terminar Rococo "Mori" ya que de repente llamaron a la puerta.

-yo abriré!-grito Rushe "Honey" para correr a la puerta y abrirla.

-TE COMERE!-gritaron y lo primero que vio la pobre de Rushe fue un cocodrilo gigante.

-AHHHHHHHHHH!-grito del susto para luego desmayarse.

-RUSHE!-gritaron en unisonó.

-genial Fidio, la mataste!-dijo Gianluca asustado.

-Rushe?-dijo Fidio mientras la levantaba.

-ahora nadie puede conplacer a estas señoritas tranquilo! Vienen a interrumpir con un cocodrilo!-dijo Roccoco.

-WUUUAAAAAA!-las chicas salieron corriendo del lugar por el reptil.

-por fin!-dijo Mark ya estirándose.

-Todo esto fue un plan?-pregunto Edgar.

-claro…-hablo Fidio-aunque no estaba que Rushe se desmayara-dijo tratando de evitar reírse.

-de que te ries?-pregunto el reptil mientras se paraba en dos patas.

-QUE?-todos se desmayaron del susto menos Gianluca.

-HAHAHAHA!-al instante el cocodrilo se quita la cabeza? Dejando ver a Marco y luego choca los cinco con Gianluca.

-que suerte que esto quedo grabado-fue lo último que dijo Gianluca.

**13.- Si el mundo se te viene encima…ponte a catar!**

- Todo el mundo está en contra mía… acaso yo era el único que no sabía que hoy era el festival?-se preguntaba el pobre e "inocente" Midorikawa.

-Mido-chan? Que te tienes?-pregunto Hiroto mientras se acercaba al peliverde y lo abrazaba para consolarlo.

-se enojaron con migo porque no tengo nada preparado para el festival….-se queda pensando-LO TENGO!-salta sorpresivamente asustando a Hiroto.

-dime?-contesto interesado.

-CANTARE!-dijo con brillitos en los ojos.

-cantar?...-dijo incrédulo-peor Mido-chan tú tienes pánico escénico-respondió.

-hasta allí llega mi idea-se va a la esquinita depresiva.

-vamos… no es para tanto… de seguro puedes hacerlo; pero si cantas acompañado-le dijo feliz.

-SI!-se levanta de golpe.

EN EL DIA DEL FESTIVAL….

-y con ustedes… Midorikawa Ryuuji y Kazemaru Ichirouta!-hablo el presentador.

-...-se sienta en un banquito y tomando una guitarra la apoya en su pierna.

-estás listo Kazemaru?-pregunto Midorikawa mientras tomaba otra guitarra y se sentaba al lado derecho de Kazemaru mientras acomodaba el micrófono.

-…si…-toma el micrófono y acercándolo a su boca comenzó a tocar la guitarra. Ambos tocaban al mismo tiempo. Mientras cantaban

TRES MINUTOS CON 54 SEGUNDOS DESPUES…. (**Para las que se preguntan que canción cantaron… "The Scene Aesthetic - Come What May"**) Todas las personas se levantaron emocionadas mientras aplaudían.

-GRACIAS!-dijeron ambos pelilargos mientras se levantaban y trataban de respirar.

**14.- Reprobando historia…**

El profesor de historia mando a Endo a hacer una disertación sobre la diosa Afrodita...

EL DIA DE LA EXPOCION...

-Aphrodi, es un exdios bajo el mando de Kageyama, ex-capitan y delantero de la secundaria Zeus, por su aspecto androgino todos dices que es mujer… PERO NO ES CHICO-comezo a relatar mientras que los demas lo veian raro y algunos se morian de la risa…

-Endo-lo detubo el profesor.

-que sucede sensei?-lo volteo a ver.

-usted esta COMPLETAMENTE EQUIBOCADO!-le grito.

-PERO?-reprocho.

-...no quiero comenzar otra pelea... asi que ya save-dijo mientras miraba al resto de la clase.

-si, si!-contesto mientras se dirigia a la puerta-viejo enojon-susurraba mientras salia y al final fue a parar a la oficina del director con un 0 como calificación máxima.

**15.-Soul Eater? (PARTE I)**

-formence!-gritaba Hitomiko.

-HAI!-contestaron para formarce.

-UNO!-dijeron en unisono mientras se colocaban. Fudou traia una chaqueta con centro negro y mangas amarillas, el pelo desarreglado y ligeramente inclinado al lado derecho con una banda blanca en la cabeza, unos jeans ocre y unos zapatos azules. Mientras que Kidou traia puesto por dentro una camisa manga larga de color blanco, una corbata rayada de color verde y blanco, el pelo lo traia marrado en dos colas una a cada lado de su cabeza, una falda cuadriculada roja y negra, unas calsetas negras mas abajo de las rodillas y los zapatos eran de ebillas color plata.

-como me obligaron a usar esto-renegaba Kidou.

-DOS!-dijeron en unisono. Goenji traia puesta una camisa sin mangas de color negro, el pelo se lo habia arreglado a modo que pareciese una estrella, unos guantes negros pero con los dedos recortados, un pantalon blanco y unas botas negras. Fubuki traia un vestido color hueso abierto de ambos lados **(si no se entiende al estilo Sakura Haruno... ¬¬) **con un liston negro en el cuello y la cintura, unos guantes que comenzaban desde el codo hasta la mitad del brazo de color negro y del resto hasta la muñeca era de color blanco, el pelo lo andaba suelto solo que sin los piquitos.

-esto no me gusta!-gritaba Fubuki.

**Sachiko:... eso es todo por hoy.**

**Naoko:... me hace falta esa enana...**

**Neko:...**

**Inu:-suspiro- ESTO ESTA MUY MAL!**

**Naoko:... dile a Neko... ahora Tori ya no me hace caso esta mejor poniendo mas atencion en la escuelas que a los fics! ESO ES UN GRAN ERROR! ... bueno... de alguna forma...**

**Neko:... y? mejor que preste atencion... por algo lo regañaron...**

**Inu:... esto se pone bueno-toma unas palomitas-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tori:... lamento la demora... pero aqui esta**

**Inu:... esperamos que les guste ^^**

**Sachiko:... sip, disfrutemos mientras Naoko no este MUAJAJAJAJA**

**Neko:... ahhhh... al fic! **

**16.- Los Ukes no son lo que aparentan... (PARTE I)**

Estaban Fubuki y Kazemaru sentados en el banco de la escuela disfrutando una bebida helada ya que era verano y hacia mucha calor... Estaban tranquilamente disfrutando de su bebida cuando de la nada aparece el grupo de Baseboll que al parecer estaba trotando cuando, todos los chicos de ese equipo pasan en frente de los dos ukes chicos...

-...-se detienen en seco mientras se quedan viendo a los dos chicos.

-...disculpe... -hablo un chico mientras se acerca a los dos chicos-me gustaria...-pero no pudo terminar ya que la mano del peliazul se puso frente a el asustandolo.

-ni se te ocurra hablar-contesto Fubuki.

-... que se han creido que pueden venir como si nada y tratar de ligar con nosotros?-grito Kazeamru mientras se levantaba.

-AHHH... hay un par de Ukes rebeldes-hablo otro chico mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Kazeamru y lo tomaba de la muñeca-chicos ya saben que hacer...-hablo para luego los demas jovenes se acercaron he hicieron un circulo al rededor de los dos Ukes.

-...SUELTAME!-grito Kazemaru para luego darle una bofetada y lograr soltarce.

-esto... se pondra feo-hablo Fubuki; al final los dos ukes estaban espalda con espalda mientras miraban a sus acosadores.

-...y que lo digas; no saben en el problema en que se han metido-sonrio Kazemaru.

**17.- Soul Eater? (PARTE II)**

-A QUIEN SE LE OCURRIO ESTO?-gritaba Kazemaru muy enojado; la razon se suponia quel el seria vestido como Chrona, pero cuando se dio cuenta el vestido era el mismo solo que la unica diferencia era que-ESTA MUY CORTO!-gritaba ya que le llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas un vestido negro muy pegado al cuerpo con cuello de color blanco, de mangas largas y al final de esta una decoracion blanca, su mechon se lo habia colocado detras de la oreja dejando solo un poco de cabello que pasaba en medio de sus ojos** (al estilo Afrodit**) y el resto de su cabello suelto detras de sus hombros-POR QUE?-renegaba mientras abrazaba un muñeco de Racknog este es negro con una "X" blanca sobre su rostro y las manos parecidas a bollos blancos.

-...ahhhh-Endo solo se le quedaba viendo mientras babeaba; su cabello estaba areglado sin la banda anaranjada en lugar de eso tenia tres lineas blancas en su cabellera en el lado izquierdo; una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones y botas negras-te ves adoreble-decia mientras jalaba una mejia del peliazul.

-ahhh-se sonroja-ariwato-baja la cabeza para evitar q lo vieran asi.

-HAHAHHAHA ya te apenaste Kazemaru?-se burlo Fudou.

-...caya... tu tambien estubieras apenado si usaras falda-lo defendia Kidou.

-ahhh...-todos asintieron.

-la leccion de esto es que nunca te pongas a jugar ajedrez con la entrenadora Hitomiko-hablo Goenji.

-...-asintieron con pesar todos los presentes

**18.- SIENDO UN BUEN NINJA! (PARTE I) -Endo y Kazemaru-**

Los Ninjas... son ejemplos imnatos del siguilo, del silencio, de la concentracion y de la batalla honorable "para algunos" todos estos eran entrenados desde pequeños en una academia especial; luego despues de graduarce de la academia pasaban a manos de un instructor personal...

-Endo!-gritaba Kazemaru-asi no se hace te caeras-le decia mientras miraba hacia arriba del arbol ya que el castaño estaba colgado boca abajo de una rama pero sin usar sus manos.

-...ahhh no me caere... SOY MEJOR QUE EL HOMBRE ARAÑA!-gritaba emocionado.

-ahhhh-le aparecio una gotita detras de su cabeza.

-...-estaba festejando cuando de rrepente sus pies se desprenden del arbol y va de cabeza al suelo.

-ENDO!-grito Kazemaru y haciendo una posicion de manos invoco dos clones y estos rescataron al castaño-te encuentras bien?-pregunto mientras se hacercaba.

-ESTOY EN EL CIELO!-gritaba Endo muy feliz-hay 3 Kazemaru para mi solo-decia mientras se lanzaba a abrazar uno que sorprendentemente fue el real y no se desbanecio.

-este Jutsu no funciona con tigo, siempre me encuentras-decia Kazemaru sonrojado-ahhh y eres un pervertido!-alego.

-...si lo se... lo soy y no importa cuantos clones invoques yo te encontrare-dijo con una risa pervertida.

**19.- Houston tenemos un problema... ~si es que no nos matan despues~ -PARTE I-**

Era un día soleado en Inazuma Town los nuevos integrantes del Inazuma eleven estaban jugando bajo la supervisión de su entrenador Mamoru Endo; este estaba muy atento mirando y corrigiendo las jugadas de los menores, Kirino y Tenma se estaban tratando de quitar el balón cuando entre los dos lo patean y la esfera sale disparada hacia unas niñas que estaban observando.

-AHHH!-gritaron mientras se cubrían la cara. Pero el golpe nunca paso, cuando ellas levantaron la vista y notaron un joven muy esbelto y guapo para ellas haciéndolas sonrojar.

-se encuentran bien?-les pregunto mientras equilibraba el balón sobre su cabeza.

-ahhh si…-contestaron nerviosas.

-que bueno-sonrió-ahora señoritas, si me permiten…-dijo para saltar y sin ningún problema logro llegar a la cancha. Este traía puesto una capucha y por eso no se podía ver su rostro

-ehh?-todos los jugadores miraban al recién llegado.

-mmm disculpa-dijo Shindou mientras se acercaba al mayor-podrías devolverme el balón?

-…bueno… pero antes-mira al portero-TRATA DE DETENER MI TIRO!-grito mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la portería.

El extraño se dirigía hacia la portería a toda velocidad esquivando con facilidad a los menores y sorprendiendo al entrenador.

-AH!-tiro el balón con fuerza y al instante un tremendo viento rodeo el balón parecido al de un tornado y mandando a volar al portero entro en la potería.

-increíble-dijo Tenma sorprendido.

-hump…-se volteo y luego mirando fijamente al entrenador suspiro-eso fue divertido-dijo para luego una ráfaga de viento soplo por su cara haciendo que la capucha se bajara y dejara ver su cabeza.

-KAZEMARU?-dijo Endo sorprendido.

-KAZEMARU-SAMA?-gritaron todos emocionados a excepción de Kirino y Shindou mientras hacían un círculo alrededor del peliazul.

-ehh?-dijo nervioso.

-Kazemaru está aquí, después de tantos años-susurro Endo mientras se empezaba a ruborizar.

-Genial! Kazemaru-sama! Eso fue impresionante

-podría jugar con nosotros?-preguntaba Taichi emocionado.

-practiquemos un rato-decía Shinsuke mientras tomaba la mano del mayor y lo jalaba

-venga, le enseñaremos la secundaria-alegaba Kaiji-jalando la otra mano del mayor.

-ahhhhh-decía Kazemaru un poco asustado ya que no sabía que escoger.

-chicos ya basta!-grito Endo para detener el "acoso" de los menores hacia el peliazul-niños por favor…-dijo para acercarse al tumulto.

-como es que conocen de mi?-pregunto Kazemaru.

-Endo-sama nos hablo sobre todos los jugadores de Raimon y sobre usted-dijo Shindou mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-mmm bueno… Endo-kun…-lo voltea a ver-cuanto tiempo sin vernos-sonrió Kazemaru.

-…eh… lo mismo digo-trago seco para luego darle la mano y estrecharla con su amigo.

-Waaa! Kazemaru-sama hablemos sobre usted-dijo Shinsuke.

-…o por qué no juega con nosotros?-hablo Tenma emocionado.

-etto…ahhh yo…-Kazemaru no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido.

-KAZEMARU!-gritaba una chica de cabellos negros, ojos oscuros y de test blanca.

-Sachiko?-dijo anonadado.

-sii! Yo y quien más?-dijo enojada-te escapaste… eres mu subordinado… así que-lo tomo del cuello de la camisa-regresamos al trabajo!-grito mientras se lo llevaba arrastrado-Kirino tu también!-grito enojada-te escapaste para jugar futbol, el tiempo se acabo…-dijo para tomar también al pelirosa también llevarcelo.

-aahh?-todos quedaron con una gota por la nuca.

**20.- QUE HACEN ELLOS AQUI? (PARTE I)**

Como se dice que todo llega a su tiempo…

Era un día como cualquier otro, pero a diferencia todos los niños de la ciudad de Inazuma estaban emocionados ya que esperaban con ansias a que llegara ese día en especial; al cumplir los 10 años a los pequeños se les obsequiaba un compañero Pokemon…

-WA! Qué lindo! –gritaba Endo mientras acariciaba a su nuevo amiguito.

-Pika?-dijo la ratita.

-KYYYYAAA! Qué lindo! Me encanto esta lindo! Gracias-dijo abrazando a su pequeño Pikachu.

-Pika!-abraza a su nuevo amo.

Y así como Endo, muchos niños al cumplir los 10 años recibieron su primer Pokemon; paso el tiempo y los niños se convertían en jóvenes y los pequeños amiguitos, algunos evolucionaban, otros se quedaban en su forma pre-evolucionada.

A diferencia de otras secundarias, en la secundaria Inazuma se podía llegar a su compañero Pokemon…

**Sachiko:... eso es todo por hoy.**

**Neko: que les haras a Kirino y Kazemaru?**

**Inu:... esto se pone bueno-toma unas palomitas-... no los vayas a matar...**

**Tori:... mmm NO LO VAYAS A HACER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tori:... lamento la demora... pero aqui esta**

**Inu:... esperamos que les guste ^^... pero antes... hay que cantarle las mañanitas a alguien**

**Sachiko:... sip, Tori-baka esta de party XDD... aqui voy! ~Sapo verde eres tu! sapo verde eres tu! sapo verde, sapo verde, SAPO VERDE ERES TU!~**

**Neko:... ahhh genial... me llega tu nueva vercion... =_=U**

**Tori: NO ME CANTEN!**

**21.- Los Ukes no son lo qu aparentan... (PARTE II)**

-de que te ries?-dijo un chico.

-... encerio quieres saber?-dijo Fubuki mientras sonreia.

-...a la carga!-grito otro chico mientras iba contra Kazemaru.

-... tonto-susurro Kazemaru para luego esquibarlo con facilidad-b-u-e-n-a-s n-o-c-h-e-s-dijo para luego darle una patada en la nuca y dejarlo inconsiente.

-...AHH!-otro chico fue tras Fubuki.

-...hump...-dijo y esquibando al chico le atrabeso el pie haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera.

**22.- Una semana de vida? (I parte )**

Muy ajitado se diriguio hacia Goenji y tomandolo del cuello de la camisa lo empujo contra la pared; estaba muy disgustado y lo demostraba perfectamente-DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO!-gritaba furioso y desconsertado el pelicafe-esto no es verdad-lo soltaba para luego retroceder y quedar estatico.

-lo lamento, Fudou-dijo Endo para colocarle la mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-lo sentimos mucho Fudou-san-hablo el aprendiz del doctor Shuuya, Shirou Fubuki.

-lo lamento Fudou, pero mientras tu te petateas... yo estare haciendo fiesta-hablo el abodado Gay Afuro Terumi.

-ya callate Terumi!-deica Kidou enojado.

-hay, perdon; sencible...-dijo con las mejillas infladas.

-Bueno, Fudou... y que haras?-pregunto Kazemaru; sin saber que luego se arrepentiria de haber hablado.

-...mmm-pensando-...lo tengo!... pero comenzare mañana-dijo ya que era Domingo.

-creo que me dolera-penso Kidou atemorisado.

-bueno... que disfrutes tu ultima semana-dijo el entrenador Endo.

-...-lo miro feo-...no puedes ser mas direncto?-pregunto enojado.

-...ahhhh nop...-dijo sonriendo.

-...ten!-le coloca un pingüino frente a su cara.

-ahhh quita esa cosa de mi vista!-grita para luego arrebatarle el peluche.

-... mi-mi-mi pingüino!-grito mientras trataba de quitarcelo al castaño.

-...devuélvelo... Fudou...-se lo quito Genda el maestro de clase superior, dandole el peluche al peliplata.

-Koji! estas asalvo!-dijo el "maduro" arquitecto mientras abrazaba el peluche.

-Koji?-todos se quedaron extrañados.

-es una mezcla entre **Ko**jirou y **Ji**rou-hablo Sakuma mientras se aferraba al brazo de su pareja.

**23.- Si fueras gay **

-ahhh que bien, una tarde a solas con mi libro favorito "Musicales de Broadway de 1940" no hay nadie que me moleste, que puede ser mejor que esto?-penso un animado Hiroto.

En eso entra en la habitacion Midorikawa.

-hola Hiroto!-con indicios de hebriedad-no vas a creer lo que me paso hoy en esta mañana-dijo animado.

**-**ahhh Fudou te emborracho?-dijo mientras trataba de leer.

-me encontre con chico raro que me sonreia, y creo que se me queria liagar...-dijo mientras lo miraba.

-ohhh que interesante-dijo Hiroto con saracasmo y enojo, ya que el aun no se le habia declarado al peliverde y sentia ira que Midorikawa viera a otra gente antes que a el-y por que me lo cuentas a mi? no es que me importaria, porque no me importa-dijo con las manos colocadas en las caderas y con una mirada desafiante.

-ahhh-le sale el fondo oscuro y un corazón partido.

-no me importa, que vamos a comer hoy?-contesto Hiroto enojado.

-no tienes por que estar a la defenciba =3=-dijo Midorikawa triste.

-no estoy en la defenciba-dijo con una venita apunto de estallarle.

-...-se ba a un rincon.

-NO ESTOY EN LA DEFENCIBA!-grito-por que crees que me va a importa si hablaste con un gay, estoy tratando de leer-saca el libro.

-bueno... no quize molestarte con eso Hiroto; solo pense que seria un buen tema de conversación, eso es todo-se levanta

-pues no quiero hablar de eso, asi que esta conversación se acabo-mientras leia

-si pero-contesto

-SE ACABO!-grito

-bueno, esta bien; pero para que lo sepas...-dijo con una sonrisa-**si fueras gay... estarias ok... hay no seas wey**-recibe una mirada fulminate y nerviosa por parte del pelirrojo-**ahh, seguirias siendo el rey**- sale una imagen de Midorikawa sobre la cabeza de Hiroto- **si fuera asi, yo estaria aquí**-Midorikawa se quita la ropa, quedando en ropa interior-**listo para deciete que si... soy gay...**-el peliverde se acerca mucho al rostro del mayor haciendolo sonrojar-**pero no soy gay**-se separa de Hiroto y sin que el mismo se diera cuenta el peliverde le habia despojado de todas sus prendas, dejandolo con la ropa interior.

-vasta por favor, quiero leer...-dijo Hiroro muy sonrojado y se pone a leer pero luego le aparece Midorikawa por detras-que?-dijo aun sonrojado.

-**si fueras puñal**-siguio el peliverde feliz.

-ohh Midorikawa-se asusto.

-**no estaria mal-**se acerco aun mas al pelirrojo.

-Mido, estoy tratando de leer mi libro faborito-saca el dichoso libro.

-**es mi canal;** **aun que seas controvercial**-poso su mano sobre la mejilla de Hiroto.

-ahhh!-se asusto y le da una leve cachetada y se separa.

-**pero si fuera real**-se deprime y luego se alegra.

-ah?-se asusta aun mas.

-**seria normal!**-aparece detras de Midorikawa un arcoiris de la nada.

-lo seria?-pregunto con un tic en el ojo.

-**que dijeras sin chistar, hay que crees? soy gay, aun que no soy gay**-se detiene pensatibo por lo ultimo.

-...-buscando su ropa.

-**disfruto, contigo estar... porque me ha de importar, que me busques por detras-**comienza a guirar y al detenerce termina con espirales.

-Midorikawa!-dijo alarmado, por que lo habian pillado.

que?... si fueras gay... estarias great!-se quita lo unico que le quedaba de ropa-**si fueras puñal**-se acerca.

-LALALALALALA-trata de finjir y que no le pegue un derrame nasal.

**-no te podria abandonar**-se acerca a Hiroto.

-AHHH!-se pone mas nerviosos.

**-si fuera asi, yo estaria aqui-**se acerca aun mas a el-**apoyandote sin cesar y decir que no esta mal... que naciste homosexual, y que crees; asi fue tu papá y ahora que...-**frente al pelirrojo.

-sabes que?-ya serio.

-**si fueras gay**-sonrie-ahhhhh? que?

-seguire tu consejo

**24.- Houston tenemos un problema... ~si es que no nos matan despues~ -PARTE II-**

Despues de ver como se secuestraban a sus amigos, el entrenador junto con sus jugadores se fueron tras la pelinegra; la siguieron hasta que se perdio en un callejon...

-miren!-dijo Tenma afuera del callejon.

-ehhh?-salen del callejon.

-que tal si vamos a tomar un helado?-dijo mientras caminaba hacia el Maid cafe.

-ahhhh-todos se quedaron pensativos pero luego siguieron a Tenma.

EN EL MAID CAFE...

-... bienbenidos amos-les saludo una "muchacha" de pelo verde mientras se inclinaba, la cual se sorprende al reconocer el equipo; pero oculta su nerviosismo.

-con gusto los conducire a su mesa-hablo otra "muchacha" de pelo platinado, y un parche cubria uno de sus ojos.

-ehh si...-contestaron mientras seguian a la meid peliplata.

-hump... la verdadera divercion comienza-sonrio Sachiko desde el centro de comando; el cual estaba lleno de pantallas que mostraban cada parte del Maid cafe.

**Sachiko:... si te canto! y te seguire jodiendo!**

**Neko: -suspiro- y seguiran haci todo el dia?**

**Inu:... eso parece... ^^**

**Tori:... SI SACHIKO QUIERE SI! NO ME CANTES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Italia Romano:... hola! antes de leer este fic...**

**Tori:... ahhh no! vete! no te quiero... ¬¬ me quieres dejar sin trabajo...**

**Sachiko:... ¬¬ Italia lo hace mejor que tu...**

**Neko:... etto... -le da palmaditas en la espalda-**

**Tori: tu tambien?... bueno al fic...**

* * *

><p><strong>25.- ÑAKAÑAKAÑAKA! ~10 dolares al que asuste a Goenji XDDD bueno... eso no... ~ (I PARTE)<strong>

-alguien me podria explicar que rayos estamos haciendo aqui? por que tube que interrumpir la enceñanza de Tachi-hablo Tsunami.

-...tranquilo; no tomara mucho tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-ya dinos por que nos reunistes a todo Inazuma Japón-hablo Kidou.

-ahhhh todos menos Goenji-habló Fubuki

-mmm es cierto-dijo Midorikawa-ojala que este curuciando en mi refrigeradora por que lo voy a hacer-dijo mientras formaba un puño con su mano y lo hacia temblar de la fuerza que implicaba en este.

-ahhh Mido-chan-le hablo Hiroto-dudo mucho que Goenji este buscando en la refrigeradora...-le salio una gotita en la sien.

-...ahhhh dinos-le señalo Fudou-para que carajos nos has traido aqui? estababa ocupado con alguien-mira a Kidou.

-aaahhhh-se tensa el de goggles-tardate lo mas que quieras-pensaba nervioso.

-bueno, bueno-dijo-el gran SHUUYA GOENJI... alguna vez se han preguntado que es lo que le da pavor?-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-ahhhh estas diciendo que lo asustemos-dijo Kazemaru.

-exacto... Kaze-chan-dijo con una voz sensual.

-oye!-abraza al peliazul de forma posesiva-... Ichi-chan es M-I-O-dijo Endo.

-calmate...-cerro los ojos-por Kami que pesado eres; no puedo jugar con él un rato-los abrio dejando ver sus penetrantes orbes carmín.

-Afrodit...-dijo Endo fastidiado-te voy a matar...-mientras aun tenia a Kazemaru etrapado entre sus brazos.

-...-suspiro-bueno antes de que Endo se lanze sobre mi... les dare una jugosa propuesta-callo en seco-si asustan a Goenji; les concedere un deseo-se detubo y luego mostro una amplia sonrisa.

**26.- Una semana de vida? (II parte )**

Las aves cantaban; el cielo tenia su tipico color azulado con unas nubes que parecian algodon, el sol radiante, el aroma de las flores si; todo era perfecto hasta que...

-LEBANTATE ARAGAN!-sono el despertador con la peculiar voz de Haruna Otonashi.

-sabes Kidou aun no entiendo como conservas esta... MALDITA COSA!-grito Fudou para tomar el despertador y arrojarlo por la ventana.

* * *

><p>A bajo; un feliz ciudadano iba caminando tranquilamente hacia su trabajo-que lindo día es hoy... nada malo me puede pasar-iba pensando cuando de repente aparece de la nada un despertador y le cae de lleno en la cabeza-AHHHH!-grito para luego caer de cara al suelo.<p>

-MALDITA SEA!-se levanto para mirar quien se lo habia tirado; pero al no encontrar a nadie se dedico a recoger el billon de hojas de papel que se le habian caido-NUNCA TERMINARE!-carraspeaba mientras las recogia una a una.

* * *

><p>-ahhhh-suspiro-asi es como se nos deveriamos de despertar-viendo la desgracia del tipo.<p>

-etto... adios al despertador... pero bueno; a mi tambien me empezaba a joder...-sonrio- Un momento estoy sonriendo? la maldad de Fudou es contagiosa-en fin... que aras?-sabia que se arrepentiria de su pregunta; pero que podia hacer? estaba a merced el oji-verde.

-mmm-toma una toalla y levanta a Kidou de la cama-te bañaras con migo-sonrio con picardia mientras se lo secuestraba.

-a las regaderas?-temio mientras era conducido al mencionado lugar.

-...hump...-sonrio y sin decir nada mas hizo entrar al castaño al baño y después del que él entrara cerró la puerta.

**27.- Enano tenias que ser! (I PARTE)**

Era un dia como cualquier otro; el entrenador Kudou estaba ocupado haciendo sudar a gota gorda a sus jugadores; como era de costumbre, estos aburrido hasta que….

-AHHHHH!-un grito asusto a los jugadores haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a las bancas.

-KAZEMARU?-gritaron las managers sorprendidas.

-si yo!-dijo feliz-esperen porque yo?-dijo dudoso.

-…que lindo!-dijo Haruna para abrazarlo -estan adorable!-lo movía de lado a lado ya que al abazarlo sus piecitos no topaban suelo.

-ahhh alguien que me explique que le paso?-pregunto el entrenador Kudou.

-ahhh Haruna no lo muevas mucho por que...-hablo Fubuki pero fue callado y se tapo los ojos de verguenza por lo que sucedio acontinuación.

-porque?-pregunto Haruna y al instante y viendo al "pequeño" Kazemaru noto que la mitad de su uniforme estaban caidos; los zapatos o tacos, el short blanco (**o como sea**) y la ropa interior (**O.o OMG!**) las calsetas apenas si estaban en sus delicaditas piernas, la camiseta le quedaba tan grande que casi se caia por los hombros y por suerte le llegaba sobre las rodillas-o por Kami-se sonrojo.

-ahhh?-dijo el pequeño protaginista de tal "azaña".

-...la ropa se le caera-ternino Fubuki apenado.

-ahhhh-todos los jugadores se quedaron viendo a la linda creaturita; la cual solo veia apenado ya que tenia la estatura de un niño de 6-8 años

**28.- Houston tenemos un problema... ~que verguenza! mi equipo me vio~ -III PARTE-**

Los jugadores fueron conducidos a unas mesas luego la "muchacha" les entrego unos menús y los dejo... a los minutos aparecio una maid mas pequeña y joven que las dos anteriores; sorprediendo a los jugadores por el gran parecido que tenia con su amigo ausente...

-disculpen amos desean ordenar ya?-pregunto mientras hacia una reverencia.

-ahhh... un sunday de chocolate para mi...-habló Tenma.

-un chocolate caliente para mi-hablo Tsurugi.

-claro; que...queridos-dijo "desganada" -algo más?-pregunto.

-ahhh nada más-sonrio Endo.

-con su permiso-se volvio a inclinar y se retiro.

-mmm ya vengo-dijo Shindou mientras se levantaba de su aciento.

-...-los demás solo veian como se alejaba hasta que desaparecio entre las personas y el personal.

-Kirino...-pensaba Shindou mientras buscaba al que ocupaba sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en el baño de caballeros y noto que cierta pelirosa estataba limpiando los labavos con un paño -ehh?- se acerca a la "chica" -Kirino?-se coloca atras de ella.

-eehh?-levanta la vista y nota a su capitán atras de "ella" através del espejo-disculpe?-se da media vuelta y termia frente a frente con su capitán.

-Kirino... eres tú?-"la" miro fijamente.

-ahhh...-bajo la cabeza- yo... yo...-tartamuedo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sachiko:... bueno este es el fin MUAJAJAJAJA<strong>

**Neko: -suspiro- =_=U habeces me asustas...**

**Inu:... y que lo digas...**

**Tori:... en fin... blablabla... hasta la otra...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tori:... hola! estamos de regreso... gracias a todas las que dejan comentarios o leen estas alocados fics...**

**Neko:... gracias! a todas...**

**Sachiko: vasta de gracias ¬¬ AL FIC!**

* * *

><p><strong>29.- ÑAKAÑAKAÑAKA! ~10 dolares al que asuste a Goenji XDDD bueno... eso no... ~ (II PARTE)<strong>

-que te has creido? un hada madrina o un genio?(**gracias por la idea featheredmoonwings... una pregunta como se pronuncia eso?**) o te crees el presidente de los Estados Unidos?-hablo Fudou.

-el presidente de los Estados Unidos?-hablo Kidou-qeu tiene que ver el?-dijo extrañado.

-solo Fudou sabe lo que dice-dijo Midorikawa.

-¬¬ bueno! la toman o la dejan?-grito Afrodit.

-...mmm la tomamos!-gritaron despues de pensarlo por unos segundos.

-hump... asi me gusta-sonrio-pueden empezar cuando gusten-dijo.

-... bueno...-y dicho esto todos se esfumaron en un instante.

-Wauu! si que son rapidos... O.o-dijo Afrodit mientras la nuve de polvo se esfumaba

**30.- Una semana de vida? (II parte )**

Muchas horas despues del emotivo baño... el pobre/adolorido Kidou se encontraba tranquilo biendo la televicion, estaba pasando los canales... cuando-O por Kami CUIDADO!-grito la reportera para esquibar por centimetros el auto de cierto pelicafe.

-Yuki! te encuentras bien-hablo el camareografo mientras la ayudaba a ponerce en pie.

-estas grabando eso?-dijo la reportera mientras que el camareografo seguia con la camara al veloz automovil.

-FUDOU!-grito Kidou asustado mientras que a la vez se va para atras con todo y sofa.-aahhhuu!-se levanta y mira el televisor-que rayos hicistes ahora?-se pregunto mientras salia corriendo a la puerta.

* * *

><p>30 minutos antes...<p>

Fudou salio a disfrutar ya que solo tenia 6 dias de vida; tomo su auto y salio al centro comercial... en el camino se detubo ya que el semforo estaba en rojo, cuando derepente otro auto se coloca a su par, este traia otro chico arrogante; preparandose para acelerar cuando el semaforo estubiera en verde. Fudou de arrogante se preparo dando indicios de una eminente carrera entre el, y el que tenia a la par.

Rojo...Amarillo...verde... Los dos jovenes aceleraron en cuestion de segundos, al principio ibna parejos aunos 110 K/h esquibaban de todo; autos, camiones, una viejita que casi la matan de un paro cardiacon por caminar en el cruse de peatones y ambos carros le pasaron a los lados a milimetros. En fin, era una carrera epica para ambos hasta que el otro chico choco contra una carretilla de frutas por andar presumiendo. Fudou se burlo de el, pero no se fijo y una llanta arrollo una banana (**XDDDDDDDDDD**) y este perdio el control del auto haciendolo guirar por unos cuantos minutos pero logro recuperar el controlo pero no bajar la velocidad.

-APARETENCE!-gritaba mientras trataba de bajar la velocidad. Cuando de repente le pasa a escasos centimetros a una reportera.

**31.- Enano tenias que ser! (II PARTE)**

-voy por una ropa adecuada para Kazemaru-Haruna salio corriendo.

-bueno... chibi-tan...-dijo Fudou mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura del peliazul.-que te parece estar semi-desnudo-se burlo.

-esto NO es bueno-dijo Kazemaru mientras le jalaba las mejillas al ojiverde.

-Ya!-aparecio Haruna con un uniforme y despues de colocacelo, le quedaba perfectamente a la medida.

-Haruna donde lo conseguistes?-pregunto el entrenador.

-ahhhh por ahi...-dijo nerviosa.

-WUUUAAA!-Kazemaru comenzo a llorar.

-hay no...-dijeron los presentes.

-ya! ya... calma...-Fuyuka tomo a Kazemaru y trato de arruyarlo pero el peliazul chillaba aun mas fuerte.

-!-se sarandeaba para salir de los brazos de la pelimorada.

-ya, ya-hablo mientras lo tomaba en brazos-baya, Kazemaru para terner el cuerpo de un niñito de 8 años... eres muy libiano-sonrio Endo.

-O/O Endo-sama!-se solto de los brazos del castaño y salio corriendo a ocultarce detras de Kidou.

-Endo... lo asustastes-dijo Kidou mientras colocaba al menor frente a el y colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros del peliazul.

-...por que llorabas?-pregunto Tachimukai.

-me encogi!-que no es excusa para llorar?-se limpia los ojos con la capa de Kidou.

-oye!-dijo Kidou mientras le quitaba la capa.

-ummmmm-lo mira con ojos cristalizados señal de que volveria a llorar.

-NOOOO! no llores...-dijo Hiroto mientras lo chineaba-calma... todo saldra bien-sonrie para luego sentarce en la banca y sentar al mayor sobre sus piernas y darle una botella de agua como si fuera un biberon.

-Hiroto como niñera, quien lo diria-se bufo Fudou.

-NO!-tomo la botella-no soy un bebe!-salto de las piernas del mayor.

**32.- Houston tenemos un problema... ~atrapado en un baño~ -III PARTE-**

-ahhh...-bajo la cabeza- yo... yo...-tartamuedo.

-Kirino?-incistio el castaño.

-etto... si, soy yo...-dijo para salir corriendo pero los rapidos reflejos del capitán, este se detubo ya que el castaño boqueo la entrada poniendose frente a este.

-...-miro al pelirosa el cual queria escapar lo mas posible del lugar, pero como el castaño se lo impedia salio corriendo a esconderce a un cubiculo y colocarle llave.-Kirino abre la puerta, solo quiero hablar-dijo mientras tocaba la puerta del cubiculo.

-...dejeme en paz capitán!-dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la tapa del baño y se cubria la cara con las manos-pr favor... no quiero que me vea tan indignado como ahora-dijo con una voz quebrada alertando al castaño que el oji-celeste estaba llorando.

-Kirino!-dijo Shindou para luego darle una patada a la puerta y encontrarce con un pelirosa que cubria su cara con sus manos-Kirino Ranmaru...-se detubo frente a él.

-ahhh... detente...-seguia aun con la cabeza gacha y la cara tapada.

-no tienes que sentirte apenado...-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y luego se acerco y lo tomaba de las muñecas-Kirino por favor mirame...-dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente al pelirosa para quedar a su altura.

-no...-dijo aun sin mostrar su rostro-ahora creo que me crees un extraño-dijo mientras las lagrimas rodaban poir sus mejillas.

-no! no te creo extraño-se inclina y abraza al pelirosa.

**33.-Las trabesuras vienen en diferentes tamaños **

Era un día soleado como cualquier otro; y como siempre Tachimukai estaba muy feliz entrenado la mano invencible cuando una voz familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-Hola! Tachimukai!-gritaba un feliz Tsunami.

-eh?-se voltea para verlo-Buenos días Tsunami-san-contesto algo nervioso.

-….entrenado otra vez?-contesto mientras veía al pequeño portero.

-si! Quiero perfeccionar la mano invencible-contesto con una sonrisa.

-pero mírate, estas todo sucio, vamos-lo toma de la mano-de seguro tienes hambre, te invito una ramen- siguió mientras se llevaba al portero.

Caminaron durante varios minutos hasta que Tsunami se detuvo en frente de un lugar muy peculiar para el aturdido portero.

-aquí es!-contesto mientras se paraba en seco y señalaba el local.

-aquí?-dijo extrañado y con un tic en el ojo. Y el cual era de esperarse; era un local de doble planta con un gran letrero que decía "BUENA ONDA".

-entremos-dijo tomando la iniciativa y jalando al portero hacia el local.

-etto….-contesto para luego ser jalado hacia el local.

-bienvenidos-contestaron los recepcionistas.

-hola Tsunami-sama-contesto uno de ellos.

-hola buenos días-contesto-mesa para 2 dijo muy sonriente.

-enseguida Tsunami-sama-contesto en chico para salir de la recepción y a los pocos segundos volvió a entrar y luego les hizo señas para que lo siguieran. Y así fue, ambos lo siguieron y este los guio hasta una área privada-pronto llegaran a tomar su orden; compromiso-dijo para luego retirarse.

-…que es este lugar?-pregunto Tachimukai algo extrañado mientras veía las decoraciones extravagantes.

-….bueno, es un puesto que mi ex entrenador y mis compañeros de Okinawa abrieron-contesto mientras jugaba con una servilleta.

-ahhh….-atino a decir ya que no hallaba con que mas entablar una conversación.

-bunas tardes, que van a ordenar?-apareció Otomura con una bandeja y una libreta para anotar.

-etto…..-ve el menú-yo quiero el pedido #5-dijo Tsunami entregando el menú.

-bueno, un pedido #5 enseguida-contesto-con permiso-se retiro.

-…-suspiro cansado-y que ordenaste?-dijo curioso Tachimukai mientras veía como el pelirosa lo veía fijamente.

-ahhh ya lo sabrás-dijo feliz.

-disculpen-hablo Otomura-aquí esta su pedido-dijo para dejarlo sobre la mesa-compromiso-dijo para retirarse.

-AH?-grito Tachimukai asustado al ver que solo había un tazón y dos pares de palillos.

-qué? Pensé que querías comer-dijo Tsunami algo divertido por la expresión del portero.

-bueno… es que… solo hay un tazón-dijo muy sonrojado.

-mmm… a pues entonces… Ootomura trae otra ramen para mi-dijo al de lentes mientras le entregaba su ramen al castaño.

-enseguida-se marcho.

En fin asi se pasaron el resto de la tarde hasta que llegaron a campamento; Tsunami se fue para su habitación y Tachimukai para la suya…. Paso la noche y al dia siguiente todos se sorprendieron con lo que vieron…

-Tachimukai… eres tú?-hablo Midorikawa mientras se acercaba al chico.

-sí, soy yo…-dijo extrañado por la pregunta.

- si eres tú, explícame como le hiciste para crecer unos 20 centímetros de la noche a la mañana?-dijo Kazemaru.

-ehhh?-dijo aun sin entender.

-…Mira-le dijo Fubuki mientras le ponía en frente un espejo.

-QUEEE?-se sorprendió al ver su cambiado cuerpo.

-…tu no eres el único que cambiaste- apareció Tsunami con el tamaño de un niño de 3 años.

-Qué rayos hicieron ayer?-dijo Fudou.

-…mmm-ambos se pusieron a pensar hasta que-OOTOMURA!-gritaron en unisonó.

-…-Midorikawa se acerco a Tachuimukai, mientras que el castaño recogía al menor y lo cargaba en sus brazos-déjame ver algo-de repente tomo la parte superior del pantalón de Tachimukai y lo jalo haciendo lo mismo con la ropa interior para luego mirar hacia "esa" zona en especial, después de unos segundos reacciono-AHHHHHHHH!-grito asustado mientras soltaba el elástico de la ropa interior y el pantalón.-ES ASI DE GRANDE!-con sus manos hacía señas a los demás compañeros el tamaño que tenia umj… aquel miembro.

-EEHH?-se asustaron mientras algunos imaginaban aquel "gigantesco miembro"

-QUE RAYOS ESTAS DICIENDO! –grito muy sonrojado el pelirosa.

-etto…-Tachimukai no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, solo sonrojarse y rezar por que fuera un sueño; pero al no parecerlo termino desmayado de los nervios.

* * *

><p><strong>Sachiko:... bueno este es el fin MUAJAJAJAJA<strong>

**Neko: -suspiro- =_=U habeces me asustas...**

**Inu:... y que lo digas...**

**Tori:... en fin... blablabla... hasta la otra...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tori:... hola! estamos de regreso... gracias a todas las que dejan comentarios o leen estas alocados fics...**

**Neko:... gracias! a todas...**

**Sachiko: vasta de gracias ¬¬ por cierto hay unas preguntas al final... AL FIC!**

* * *

><p><strong>34.- ÑAKAÑAKAÑAKA! ~cupido al asecho~ (III PARTE)<strong>

-Afrodit... no crees que te estas pasando?-dijo Suzuno mientras lamia una paleta.

-...mmm para nada, esto apenas si comineza! ahora... me este cupido tiene que ir a trabajar-dijo mientras se levantaba de su enorme sofa.

-...que acaso te pondras unas alitas y un pañal para adulto?-se burlo Nagumo mientras imaginaba al rubio.

-ni tanto, este cupido es moderno, no chafa ni copion... ademas los pañales para adulto... mejor no hablemos de eso-se marcha.

-...mmm-lamiendo la paleta-

-deja de hacer eso-le regaño Nagumo.

-no eres mi jefe-dijo mientras seguia con sus actos.

-yo te lo adverti-se le lanza encima.

Si, un dia cualquiera como los otros; de relagacion en la casa de los Goenji, el plan era: despertar a las 9 de la mañana, desayunar, ver telecion sin interrupcion alguna, bañarce a la 1 de la tarde, lugo de cambiarce ir a buscar algo dulce a la refrigeradora, regresar al cama y ver una tras otra un sin fin de peliculas de terror, llegando asi a las 7 de la noche, luego de eso preparar la cena y llevarla hasta su habitacion para seguir con el maraton y llegar hasta por las 3 de la madrugada; si, un dia perfecto. Si no fuera por los incombenientes que el goleador de fuego sifriria a continuacion...

-ahhhh-se levanto mientras se frotaba los ojos-que bien dormi-dijo para estirar sus brazos aun estando sentado en su cama. Luego se bajo de esta y despues de estirarce un poco bajo a la cocina en busca de algo de desayunar.

**35.- Una semana de vida? (III parte )**

Despues de casi atropellar a la reportera en carro siguio su curso, iba cuesta abajo en una avenida, justo cuando al final de la cuesta en la intercepcion de la avenida iba pasando un desfile.

-por un demonio!-grito asustado al ver como se acercaba mas y mas a las carrosas. En ese instante iba cruzando una carrosa en forma de un tiranosaurio rex; el auto bajo la pendiente con suma velocidad, justo al final habia un tumulo (**esas montañitas que hacen para disminuir velicidad**) el tramsporte salio volando por dicho material, se elevo a unos 5 metros por la velocidad impactando al reptil de papel y decapitandolo en el proceso. Asustando a unas 10000 personas presentes y televidentes; despues de decapitar a reptil, siguio su camino adelante; no paso mucho tiempo para que la policia lo perciguiera... La sirena del veiculo sonaba a todo dar mientras que un policia tomando un megafono se diriguio al conductor que aun llevava atorada la cabeza del lagarto super desarrollado.

-ALTO! DETENGASE! EN NOMBRE DE LA LEY!-grito por el megafono Toramaru, mientras Atsuya conducia.

-si, claro-grito con sarcasmo-ya me voy a detener-dijo para luego en vez de desacelerar pizar el acelerador a fondo.

-esto, no se queda asi-dijo Atsuya acto seguido de pizar el acelerador a fondo.

-WUUUUUUAAAA!-gritaba Toramaru mientras se ponia el cinturon de seguridad, se agarraba del asiento.

-tranquilo colega, no te pasara nada-dijo Atsuya mientras conducia.

-temo por que tu estas al volante... no entiendo como rayos te pucieron de conductor...-lloriqueaba Toramaru muerto de miedo mientras se tapaba los ojos por la alta velocidad que el pelirosa estaba alcanzando.

**36.- Enano tenias que ser! (IV PARTE)**

-bueno, no es para tanto Kazemaru-dijo Hiroto.

-a Hiroto se le salio el lado maternal-se burlo Fudou.

-es paternal! tarado!-grito Midorikawa-y no te preocupes, yo lo hayo adorable-dijo para abrazar el brazo del pelirojo.

-ummmmrrrrumrrrrr! yo aun sigo pequeño!-dijo Kazemaru.

-ahhhh pero si ya esta atardeciendo, quien se lo llevara?-dijo Fubuki.

-yo!-dijo Endo emocionado.

-...mmm claro q no! Endo no sabemos de que eres capaz!-dijo Goenji mientras tomaba al peliazul en brazos.

-...pero...-dijo el castaño con unas cascaditas en los ojos.

**37.- Houston tenemos un problema... ~atrapado en un baño~ -IV PARTE-**

-ahhh...-bajo la cabeza- yo... yo...-tartamuedo.

-Kirino?-incistio el castaño.

-etto... si, soy yo...-dijo para salir corriendo pero los rapidos reflejos del capitán, este se detubo ya que el castaño boqueo la entrada poniendose frente a este.

-...-miro al pelirosa el cual queria escapar lo mas posible del lugar, pero como el castaño se lo impedia salio corriendo a esconderce a un cubiculo y colocarle llave.-Kirino abre la puerta, solo quiero hablar-dijo mientras tocaba la puerta del cubiculo.

-...dejeme en paz capitán!-dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la tapa del baño y se cubria la cara con las manos-pr favor... no quiero que me vea tan indignado como ahora-dijo con una voz quebrada alertando al castaño que el oji-celeste estaba llorando.

-Kirino!-dijo Shindou para luego darle una patada a la puerta y encontrarce con un pelirosa que cubria su cara con sus manos-Kirino Ranmaru...-se detubo frente a él.

-ahhh... detente...-seguia aun con la cabeza gacha y la cara tapada.

-no tienes que sentirte apenado...-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y luego se acerco y lo tomaba de las muñecas-Kirino por favor mirame...-dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente al pelirosa para quedar a su altura.

-no...-dijo aun sin mostrar su rostro-ahora me crees un extraño-dijo mientras las lagrimas rodaban poir sus mejillas.

-no! no te creo extraño-se inclina y abraza al pelirosa.

**38.-Infiel -PARTE I-**

Por que seguir haciendolo? se supone que te casaste solo para experimentar el amor de alguien que te quiera, que te ame, que te entrege todo... Pero... _por que estar con otro ser?_ sera que nunca te lleno tu basio? nunca te logro hacer un buen desayuno? o quizas por que tengas miedo de que te mate solo para quedarce con la herencia; que destino te espera mas alla del matrimonio? o una vida de placer o una vida de disgusto... nunca se puede estar en ambas, o es una o es otra...

Eso era lo que hacia cierta persona; ya que no soportava ya la idea de ser maltratado por aquella a la que alguna vez llamo esposa _que tan ciego estaba_ ya que al parecer se habia aburrido de la situacion que tenia con aquella persona la cual engañaba dia tras dia; que acaso no es normal que tu corazon al ver un amor pasado vuelva a latir por esa persona a la que creias averla olvidado _nunca te deje de amar _aun lejos de el tanto tiempo, y haberte casado, debio de haberte puesto murallas entre tu y aquella persona _aunque estes lejos de mi te tendre, nadie ni nada nos detendra_ jueron las promesas que algun dia le dijo cuando eran mas jovenes y hoy... esas palabras se han vuelto acciones...

-no, no te vayas-lo abrazo contra su pecho.

-...pero... yo ya te perdi-dijo entre sollozos-estas casado-dijo con un sabor amargo en la garganta.

-eso... fue un error, nunca debi de casarme solo para llenar el espacio que dejaste cuando te marchaste; una mala decicion de mi parte-dijo para pegarlo mas a su pecho.

-...entiende, por eso; yo no puedo romper los lazos del matrimonio...-dijo mientras trataba de separarce del cartaño.

-Kazemaru-dijo para coloar ambas manos en su cara una en cada mejilla-tu y yo, el destino nos reencontro para unir nuestros meñiques en un hilo rojo-dijo para acercar su rostro al pelaizul-te amo y nunca dejare de amarte-dijo para juntar sus labios con los de Kazemaru. Todo esto daba lugar en el salon del club de Futbol de la secundaria Raimon, los motivos de como llegaron ahi fueron simples como contar uno... dos... tres... pero hacer que Kazemaru interfiriera en ese error costaria mucho, aun que Endo no se daria por vencido tan facil...

* * *

><p><strong>Tori:The questions (su opinion es buena; aporten lo que piensan y trataremos de complaserñas)<strong>

**1.- como se vestira Afrodit?**

**2-. como se imaginarian la persecucion entre Atsuya y Fudou?**

**3-. Endo se quedara con Kazemaru? si, no; y que haria?**

**4-. Pervercion en el baño? habra mas gente en el baño?**

**5-... le destrozamos el corazon a Natsumi? si, no? y como?**

**Neko: hasta la otra!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tori:... hola! estamos de regreso, gracias por responder las preguntas; no se preocupen hay mas al final XDD**

**Neko:... mmm tomamos en cuenta sus respuestas y esto salio**

**Sachiko: hacemos lo mejor que podemos... esperamos su satisfaccion o si no ¬¬enviare unos matones a su casa...**

* * *

><p><strong>39.- ÑAKAÑAKAÑAKA! ~cupido al asecho~ (IV PARTE)<strong>

Despues de desayunar le llego a su celular un mensaje.

-"espero que pases un BUEN dia; de parte Cupido" que es esto?-se pregunto mentalmente.-mmm Afrodit, tenia que ser-imaginando al culpable del extraño mensaje-espera COMO TUBO MI NUMERO!-se alarmo mientras borraba el mensaje.

Se disponia a lo siguiente en su lista "ver televicion" pero lo que no conto fue que su padre habia bloqueado el televisor.

-que jodido!-golpeaba el aparato omo si tratara de que se desbloqueara con alguno de sus golpes-por que lo bloqueo... a caso cree que vere porno?-gritaba-yo no soy Fudou!-decia mientras subia a su habitacion. Abrio la puerta y se sorprendio por lo que vio-TU! que rayos haces en mi cuarto-grito sorprendido.

-cumpliendo con mi trabajo-dijo son una sonrisa, este portaba el uniforme de la secundaria Zeus.

-que eres un acosador?-suspiro cansado.

-no... yo, soy CUPIDO!-y dicho esto saco un arco y colocandolo frente a el saco una flecha y disparo al pelicrema, este al esquivarlo se distrajo y cuando miro al centro de la habitacion el rubio ya no estaba.

-que tipo mas raro-suspiro.

**40.- Una semana de vida? (IV parte )**

Volvio a gritar Toramaru con mas terror por el megafono-POR EL AMOR A DIOS Y A LA VIDA! QUE ME QUEDA MUCHA; DETENDASE!-gritaba mientras lloraba a mares.

-no seas lloron Toramaru; y NUNCA! al diablo con eso!-grito Fudou mientras aceleraba.

-... ni te creas que te escaparas; asecino de dinosaurios-dijo Atsuya para tomar mas velocidad y alcanzando el auto de Fudou lo golpeo por detras.

-OYE CABRON! ESTE CARRO ES DE MI SUEGRO!-grito enojado mientras soltaba el volante y con astucia logro soltar la cabeza de dinosaurio que llebaba consigo y arrojarlo contra la patrulla.

-!-gritaban en unisono ya que la patrulla comenzo a guirar en circulos ya que habia perdido el control.

-ME VOY A MORIR!-Lloraba Toramaru.

-NO LO CREO!-dijo Atsuya para soltar el volante y sacar la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana para quirta la cabeza del lagartote.

-AHH! Atsuya! no sueltes el volante-tomo el volante asustado mientras tomaba el contro del auto.

-ya, esta-dijo para volver a su puesto y seguir con la persecucion.

Fudou iba conduciento a todo lo que el auto le daba hasta que termino sin saver como en el parque, iba a mitad parque publico seguido de la policas cuando de la nada se le aparece Kirino, el cual iba tras una pelota perdida.

-pero que!-el pelirosa se sorprendio mientras se le soltaba de las manos la pelota que traia.

-AHHH!-grito bruscamente esquibandolo por centimetros, pero a causa de eso; fue a para a un lago que se encontraba a unos metros.

-KIRINO!-gritaron los jugadores mientras se acercaban y trataban de traer devuelta al oji-celeste.

-... el esta bien-dijo Toramaru suspirando mientras miraba como pasaba junto a ellos en la patrulla-ATSUYA! EL LAGO!-grito para luego el pelirosa frenar de golpe.

-... ahhh, vez; mis reflejos son los mejores-dijo mientras se bajaba del auto-ahora que se hizo-dijo para caminar por la orilla del lago mientras que Toramaru atentia al traumado Kirino y a la vez era regañado por Endo y Shindou.

**41.- Enano tenias que ser! (V PARTE)**

-pero... yo quiero a ICHI-CHAN!-se puso a lloriquear mientras se iraba al suelo y pataleaba como niño pequeño.

-Endo, no hagas eso que me averguenzas-dijo Goenji.

-comportate como un adolescente de tu edad-dijo Kidou.

-yo solo quiero a Ichi-chan!-dijo mientras se iba a la esquinita depresiva.

-...mmm aunque me arrepienta de ello; yo quiero ir con Mamoru-kun-dijo el mejor con una carita moe.

-OMG!-Endo cayo al suelo en un charco de sangre que salia de su nariz.

-ahhh lo mataste Kazemaru-dijo Midorikawa.

-a puyarlo!-dijo Kazemaru mientras sacaba una barita y comenzaba a puyarle con esta las costillitas (**mi mente estaba en esta parte tiene como 5 años XDD**)

-ahhhh... ICHI-CHAN!-grito Endo para abrazarlo.

-AHH! PERVERTIDO!-grito-mira donde tocas!-dijo sonrojado mientras trataba de soltarce.

-... pervertido-dijo Fubuki para sacar de la nada un abanico de papel y darle en la cabeza al castaño y dejarlo con ojos en forma de espiral.

-ahhhh Fubuki da miedo!-dijo Kidou sorprendido.

-y que lo digas-respondio Fudou-ya veo que hace cuando Goenji se le quiere pasar-se burlo.

**42.- Houston tenemos un problema... ~atrapado en un baño~ -IV PARTE-**

-...Capitan-susurro sorprendido.

-Kirino-se separo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos-nunca te concideraria un extraño; tu eres mi amigo-lo abrazo.

-a-ami-go-penso mientras una punsada palpitaba en su corazon-solo amigos-susurra y baja la cabeza apoyandola en el hombro del pelicafe.

-Kirino?-se preocupo ya que sentia como las lagrimas mojaban su hombro.

-lo lamento-dijo para levantarce y esquibando al castaño salio del cubiculo.

-disculpa Kirino...-dijo Kariya que acababa de salir del baño con una sonrisa simica.

-eh?-se asusto mientras retrocedia hasta que la pader lo detuvo.

-no escaparas maid-dijo para tomarlo de la barbilla.

-...alto...-se ruborizo mientras trataba de escapar.

-Kariya...-dijo Shindou enojado-deja a Kirino-siguio mientras tomaba al mencionado y arrebatandocelo al peliverdoso abrazo al ojiceleste de una forma poseciva.

**38.-Infiel -PARTE II-**

_Advertencia: Contenido no apto para todo publico, se recomienda discrecion xDDDDD (si claro; como que alguien me haria caso)_

-Mamoru...-dijo Natsumi-...Kazemaru-entro el la habitacion del ultimo-es hora de cenar-}dijo.

-... claro, querida-dijo Endo mientras miraba a Kazemaru ya que lo tenia frente a el.

-claro, Natsumi-san-dijo mientras se levantaba ya que estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana.

-_Ya quiero que esto termine_-penso Endo mientras salia de la habitacion junto con Kazemaru.

A la hora de la cena y suplicar por poder pasarce la comida Natsumi se diriguia a la cocina a dejar los platos cuando de repente sintio que era la hora.

-AHHHHH-grito de dolor.

-... Natsumi que te pasa-ambos salieron corriendo a ver que le pasaba.

-... ya viene-dice temblorosa mientras se sotenia el vientre.

-AHHH!-gritaron asustados.

-pero si no podemos salir...-dijo Kazemaru mientras miraba por la ventana-hay como tres metros de nieve cubriendo la entrada-dijo mientras miraba a Endo asustado.

-...AHHHHH!-grito mientras de sus piernas bajaba unos hilos de sangre.

-O POR DIOS!-dijo Endo mientras retrocedia.

-calma... Endo, trae agua caliente y sabanas limpias-dijo Kazemaru mientras ayudaba a Natsumi y la acostaba sobre el sofa.

-... si!-dijo para luego salir corriendo.

-muy bien-suspiro para darce animos-Natsumi en vista de que no saldremos a tiempo; yo sere el doctor-dijo mientras se paraba frente a ella.

-que... mmm AHHH!-dijo adolorida-no me dejaras morir... verdad?-dijo asustada.

-como quiciera hacer eso

no, claro que no-sonrio para prepararla para el parto.

-...Kazemaru aqui te traigo...-se queda embobado con lo que ve-Ka...Kazemaru?-dijo ya que el mencionado traia puesto un delantal.

-eh?-lo mira-gracias... ahora yo are el resto-sonrio Kazemaru.

-...yo te quiero ayudar-dijo decidido.

-...mmm bueno-dijo mientras colocaba las sabanas y el agua caliente en una mesa que estaba cerca del sofa.

-Kazemaru... como planeas realizar el parto, si no eres doctor-pregunto Endo.

-pues... cuando estaba en el extranjero Goenji me obligo a que tomara unas clases con el... y bueno, aprendi algo; nunca pense que las necesitaria algun dia-rio nerviosamente.

-ahhh!-grito Natsumi atrayendo la atencion de los dos adultos.

-... muy bien-trago seco-es hora-se hacerco a Natsumi-te pedire que me obedescas en todo lo que te diga-dijo para luego empezar a subir con cuidado pero a la vez rapido el vestido que llevaba puesto y luego... blablabla (sensurado XD) blablabla. Unas horas despues...

-...-Endo queda traumado con lo que ve.

-vamos... Natsumi, no se detenga por nada-dijo mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente.

-... mmmm decirlo suena facil, pero hacerlo no... AHHHH!-grito mientras pujaba lo mas que podia.

-... vamos... ya, casi...-dijo meintras veia asustado, nervioso y traumado la cabecita que se asomaba. (O.O)

-MMMMMMMMMM **** nunca mas quiero tener otro hijo AHHH!-dijo sorprendiendo a Endo y Kazemaru

-mmm consentrate...-dijo-1...2... PUJA!-dijo mientras se extendia las manos.

-AHHHHHHH!-y en cuestion de segundo salio por completo el recien nacido.

-rapido, las tijeras esterilizadas-dijo Kazemaru mientras sostenia a la criatura.

-aqui-dijo Endo para cortar el cordon umbilical.

-...mmm-Kazemaru lababa con cuidado y rapides al niño y lo envolvia en las sabanas-...ahhh-suspiro mientras mecia al pequeño-ya, ya... ve con tu madre-dijo un tanto frio mientras se lo entregaba a Natsumi-ahora, con su permiso me marcho-dijo para irse.

15 minutos despues...

-...-toco la puerta.

-...- se quedo en el marco de la ventana callado obserbando la luna.

-Kazemaru?-Endo abrio la puerta y luego entro en la habitacion.

-... felicidades, tiene un hermoso baron-dijo sin quitar la vista en la luna.

-Kazemaru...-dijo para hacercarce al mencionado y llegandole por detras lo abrazo.

-...-se sorprende-Endo...-apoya su mano en la muñeca del castaño.

-Kazemaru...-le susurro al oido-perdoname-dijo triste.

-...perdonarte... si con ser tu amante me sentia mal ya que interferia entre Natsumi y tu; y aque ahora que tu tengas un hijo... no sabes cuanto me destroza-dijo mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-a-amante...-se escucho una voz conocida.

-eh?-ambos anonadados voltearon a ver de hacia la puerta.

-Natsumi...-dijo Endo.

-...Endo...-dijo la pelianaranjada-eres el amante de Kazemaru-dijo sonprendida.

-Natsumi, que hace levantada?-dijo Kazemaru asustado mientras se soltava del abrazo de Endo, levantarce y caminar hacia ella.

-...ESO NO IMPORTA! Kazemaru... tu... TU... COMO TE ATREVEZ-grito para acercarce a Kazemaru y darle una bofetada (cachetada).

-...-se sorprende y se toca la mejilla adolorida.

-NATSUMI!-dijo Endo mientras se ponia frete Kazemaru-como le puedes dar una bofetada!-dijo enojado.

-... COMO CREES QUE ME SIENTO AL SABER QUE ME ENGAÑAS CON TU MEJOR AMIGO-grito colerica-...TU... tu! tu...-de pronto de sus piernas bajaba un torental de sangre.

-... Natsumi-dijeron en unisono.

-que... que me pasa...-dijo asustada y colerica.

-... por algo te dije que no te levantaras de la cama-dijo Kazemaru serio.

-... pero puedes arreglarlo?-dijo mientras caia sentada ya que la sangre ahora era mas abundante.

-no puedo...-dijo mientras la miraba caer por completo al suelo, palida y casi sin vida

-... prometo cuidar a Toru-dijo mientras se agachaba para mirar el rostro desfalleciente de Natsumi.

-... Endo... y...Kazema...-no puedo continuar ya que su corazon se detubo.

-... esta, mu-muerta-dijo Kazemaru mientras retrocedia asustado.

-...-se levanta-sera mejor llamar para que retiren el cuerpo-dijo mientras sacaba su celular.

-encerio, planeras cuidar tu solo a Toru?-pregunto.

-solo no, para eso estas tu tambien-dijo para abrazarlo.

-Mamoru-dijo sonrojado al imaginarce como una familia.

Una semana despues...

-... ya, ya, Toru... ya no llores-trataba de calmarlo Endo.

-aqui esta-dijo Kazemaru para tomar al menor y despues de acomodarlo entre sus brazos tomo el biberon e inclinandolo se lo dio al menor.

-Ichi-chan!-dijo Endo para luego abrazarlo por detras-te vez como una verdadera madre-le susuro al oido.

-ahhh-se sonrojo-Endo...-se estremecio-me haras votar a Toru-dijo mientras se estremecia.

-... hahaha-se rio por el comentario-no te preocupes, no dejare que nadie se escape de mi...-dijo para abrazarlo mientras tambien abrazaba al menor.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori: <strong>**The questions (su opinion es buena; aporten lo que piensan y trataremos de complaserñas)**

**1.- En orden, quienes asustarian a Goenji y con que?**

**2-. Regaña el suegro XDD a Fudou por el auto?**

**3-. Kazemaru le hace una broma a Endo, si? o no? y como**

**4-. mmm pelea?**

**5-... WUUUAA! trauma con la parte del parto? -Flash Back en la parte III por que me salio mas grande de lo que esperaba...-**

**Sachiko:... QUIEN NO ENTENDIO? XDD x q yo ando mas o menos...**

**Neko: hasta la otra!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tori:... hola! estamos de regreso, gracias por responder las preguntas; no se preocupen hay mas al final XDD lamentamos el retrazo  
><strong>

**Neko:... mmm tomamos en cuenta sus respuestas y esto salio**

**Sachiko: hacemos lo mejor que podemos... esperamos su satisfaccion o si no ¬¬ enviare unos matones a su casa...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>42.- ÑAKAÑAKAÑAKA! ~Primero el capitán~ (V PARTE)<strong>

Goenji sin nada que hacer, entro en la compu y como todo adicto lo primero que reviso fue el Facebook (**XDDDDDD eso es lo primero que yo hago**) luego noto despues de unos minutos de estar conectado Endo le envio una solicitud en el video chat... pero lo que el peliparado no sabia es que sentados en el suelo viendolo estaban el resto de los jugadores que no podia ver...

Endo:... hola Goenji -sentado frente al monitor con su tipica sonrisa.

Goenji: hola... -serio

Endo:... ahhhh esto estaba circulando por la red y queria ver que te parecia

Goenji:... ?-lo mira curioso.

Endo:... ya te lo mando-le envio un link.

Goenji:...-le da clic en el link.

Endo:... mira paciente la reaccion de Goenji.

Goenji:...-al darle clic en el link, otra paguina se abrio y de la nada aparecio una gritona fea, con ojos salidos, cuernos y toda la cosa gritando como si estubiese poseida y la imagen se movia de adelante hacia atras.

Endo:... y bien?-dijo desilucionado ya que no se veia expresion alguna por parte del goleador de fuego.

Goenji:... Endo, eso no asusta...-dijo serio (**encerio =.= eso no asusta me lo enviaron una vez... y lo q me dejo fue sordo por tener el volumen al maximo**)

**43.- Una semana de vida? (V parte )**

-Akio!-dijo el señor Kidou.

-que? me venian persiguiendo... unos mal nacidos pandilleros-dijo serio.

-... esa no es excusa para que hundieras mi Sebastian en el lago!-dijo enojado.

-Sebastian?-dijo a carcajadas.

-Oto-san le pone nombres a sus carros-suspiro Kidou.

-ahhhh ok?-dijo Fudou.

-... no hables jovencito! estas castigado-dijo enojado.

-porque? usted no es mi jefe-dijo de forma retadora.

-porque-contesto-yo soy TU PADRE!-esta frase la dijo con una voz extraña ya que Kidou le habia colocado una cubeta de metal en la cabeza.

-HAHAHA siempre quise hacer eso!-dijo a carcajadas.

-HAHAHAHAHA-ambos menores se sostenian mientras se morian de la risa.

-... Yuuto! Akio! a su habitacion!-grito mientras se quitaba la cubeta.

-... si...-subieron las escaleras mientras aun se reian por la extraña voz.

**44.- Enano tenias que ser! (V PARTE)**

-... Fubuki-san-dijo Kazemaru.

-dime?-contesto con uan sonrisa.

-pues... quiero ir a pedir dulces!-dijo feliz.

-a pedir dulces? Kazemaru ya estamos muy grandes para eso-dijo Tachimukai.

-...pero yo quiero...-comenzo a llorar.

-NO! no llores-dijo Endo despues de recuperar la razon-iremos a pedir dulces-dijo con una sonrisa.

-encerio?-dejo de llorar.

-si, ahora ven vamos a buscar un disfraz-dijo el castaño para luego tomar la mano del menor y llevarcelo.

TRES HORAS DESPUES... (**eran las 6 de la tarde**)

-ya esta...-sonrio Endo-te vez adorable!-dijo para abrazarlo.

-ahhh-se sonrojo-Endo-kun... me aplastas-tartamudeaba.

-...lo lamento-lo solto-es que ese traje te queda bien-sonrio.

-Encerio?-dijo emocionado.

-si, ahora; vamos a pedir dulces!-grito para sacar una carretilla roja y unas cuantas bolsas de papel.

* * *

><p><em>Trajes:<em>

Endo:-calabaza: short de calabaza con tirantes y una camiseta anaranjada, un gorrito del mismo color con un ramito verde (los short como un oberol, pero con tirantes)

Kazemaru:-Vampiro: pelo suelto, delineador, ropas oscuras (**mas especifico como una camisa manga larga negra y unos pantalones del mismo color**) la capa negra en el exteriro y roja en el interior y un toque oscuro con maquillaje, unos colmillos, zapatos lustre.

Fubuki:-Hombre lobo: las orejas con una camisa rasgada al igual que los pantalones, unos guantes de lobito.

Goenji:-Hombre oso: traje de oso color rosado, con un oberol verde limon (**la cara la deja al descubierto**)

* * *

><p><strong>45.- Houston tenemos un problema... ~peleas, puños, sangre O.o~ -V PARTE-<strong>

-Shindou-kun-dijo sorprendido.

-...Capitán que grata sorpresa-dijo Kariya.

-...-Shindou solo lo miraba con el seño fruncido.

-que? estas enojado? que acaso un maid no debe ser tratado como tal?-dijo con una sonrisa simíca.

-... como que como tal? eres increiblemente hentai!-dijo Kirino.

-no quiero que te le vuelvas a hacercar-dijo con una mirada retadora.

-y si no quiero?-dijo el peliverde para tomar a Kirino del brazo y acercarce a el.

-...-Shindou solto a Kirino y fue de un solo contra Kariya dandole un puñetazo en la mejilla.

-oye tu! que te crees?-grito Kariya para luego irse contra Shindo y asi comenzar la pelea.

-Shindou... Kariya-dijo Kirno para hacercarse y tratar de detenerlos, pero al hacerlo recibio por accidente un puñetazo de parte de Kariya, el pelirosa retrocedio por el golpe estrellandose con la pared y luego se dejo caer desmayado aun apoyado en la pared; y al instante sangre comenzo a salir de su naríz y boca.

-Ranmaru!-ambos se detubieron asustados.

-...-Kariya escapo del lugar mientras que dejaba a Shindou y a Kirino atras.

-...-Shindou salio corriendo a socorrer a Kirino, sin notar que el otro ya no estaba en el lugar.

**46.-Infiel -PARTE III-**

_Advertencia: Contenido no apto para todo publico, se recomienda discrecion xDDDDD (si claro; como que alguien me haria caso)_

Kazemaru estaba tranquilo mientras daba de biberon a Toru cuando de repente de la cocina parecen Midorikawa, Suzuno, Fubuki, Tachimukai y Kirino; asustando al peliazul.

-que hacen aqui! y como entraron-se asusto.

-estamos aqui, por que no hay luz en nuestra casa... y quiero ver la novela-dijeron en unisono.

-... ahhhh-a Kazemaru le salio una gotita detras de la sien.

-yo bien a ver a Toru-dijo Kirino para sentarce junto al mayor y tomarle las manitas al bebe.

-...-Midorikawa enciende la TV.

-y dime Kazemaru...-hablo Suzuno-Como te encontraste con Endo?-pregunto mientra se sentaba junto a Kirino.

FLASH BACK...

Kirino estaba preocupado ya que tenia un invitado pero su casa esta toda hecha un desastre asi que necesitaba que el invitado se quedara en otro lugar mientras el arreglaba todo...

-Kirino-se hacerco Endo al mencionado-necesitas alojamiento para alguien sierto?-pregunto.

-ahhh si, pero quien le dijo?-pregunto apenado.

-... fue Hamano-dijo para lo que el mencionado le saludaba con la mano.

-chismoso!-penso Kirino-bueno... si...-contesto

-... ahhh estube hablando con Natsumi-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Natsumi?-pregunto.

-si, mi esposa-dijo.

-ESTA CASADO!-dijo sorprendido.

-ahhhh si, aun no entiendo por que se sorprenden-suspiro.

-ahhh, lo lamento, le llamare enceguida y le dire que traiga sus maletas-dijo Kirino.

30 minutos despues...

Los menores estaban pacticando cuando de repente Hikaru manda a bolar un balon fuera del campo y este se atora en la copa de un arbol.

-hay no!-dijo preocuopado.

Un joven que pasaba por ahi con una maleta, este tiro la maleta al suelo como si nada y de un salto subio a la copa del arbol y luedo se bajo de este con la pelota en mano y toamdo su maleta se acerco a Hikaru y se la entrego en las manos.

-mira hacia donde quieres que baya el balon, y controla la fuerza que utilizas en tus piernas; asi tendras mejor control-le dijo.

-etto... gracias!-dijo el menor.

-Hikaru... con quien hablas?-pregunto Kidou.

-...ahhhhh-el pelimorado miro confundido al mayor.

-con Kazemaru-sempai-dijo Kirino.

-KAZEMARU!-dieron en unisono Haruna, Endo, Fubuki, y Kidou.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_Es asi como llegamso al final, y termino con una frase espero que la tomen en cuenta "no siempre lo malo es lo real" cuidense, condusca con cuidado; resperte para que lo respeten y que Dios nos ampare a todos... y esto fue CASO CERRADO!_

-... ahhhh Midorikawa que estas viendo?-pregunto Kazemaru.

-... Caso Cerrado-dijo mientras miraba la TV.

-... eso es para mayores de edad!-dijo alterado-que le enceñas a Kirino-dijo eniojado.

-... ahhhh eso no es nada-hablo Tachimukai.

- es cierto, Afrodit le mete cosas mas raras-dijo Suzuno.

-ahhhhh-decia Kirino asustado

* * *

><p><strong>Tori: <strong>**The questions (su opinion es buena; aporten lo que piensan y trataremos de complaserñas)**

**1.- quien es el siguiente en tratar de asustar a Goenji? y como?  
><strong>

**2-. XDD Sebastian... un nombre para otro auto?  
><strong>

**3-. ahhhh los personajes que queda... Kidou, Fudou, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Tsumai y Tachimukai de que se disfrasaran?  
><strong>

**4-. Inclupan a Shindou? si o no?  
><strong>

**5-. que tal? que les parecio el Flash back?  
><strong>

**Sachiko:... QUIEN NO ENTENDIO? XDD x q yo ando mas o menos...**

**Neko: hasta la otra!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gil:... hola! soy un ayudante de Tori-sempai, y yo sere el que escriba por ahora ya que Sachiko, Neko y Sempai estan en final de año escolar y bueno... un solo lio ya que terminan la basica y pasan a Bachillerato, asi que estan festejado  
><strong>

**Joy: asi que nosotros estaremos con ustedes un rato o hasta que salgan de vacaciones... que es el 23 de este mes...**

**Inumaru:... asi que gracias por leer ^^**

**Joy: cuando te metiste?**

**Inumaru hace unos minutos **

**Sharon:... ahhhhh... por favor esperamos que os guste; no olvideis contestar las interrogantes; se los agradecemos.**

* * *

><p><strong>47.- ÑAKAÑAKAÑAKA! ~Cuantos mas lo hagan mejor!~ (VI PARTE)<strong>

Tras el intento fallido de Endo; Hiroto, Fudou, Kidou y Kazemaru secidieron ignorar la propuesta que les ofrecio Afrodit y dejar al goleador de fuego tranquilo ya que sabian que este se las podria cobrar aun mas caro. Goenji despues de chatear un "rato" con Endo; cuando se duio cuenta ya eran las 9 de la noche, y su estomago reclamaba el almuerzo y la cena que se habia perdido.

-ahhhh-bajaba las escaleras cuando de repente el timbre sono-quien sera?-penso mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abria.

-HOLA!-dijeron Kogure, Midorikawa, Fubuki y Kazemaru; este ultimo fue arrastrado por los primeros.

-hola... ahhhh que hacen aqui a tal altas horas de la noche?-pregunto.

-... es que... -comenzo Fubuki.

-queriamos acompañarte! al saber que tu estabas solo pensamos que te daria miedo-dijo Midorikawa.

-... miedo?-penso Kogure tratando de no reirse

-yo no deberia de estar aqui... Endo es muy celoso... -suspiro pesadamente Kazemaru.

-ahhhh si, claro-dijo con sarcasmo-bueno, entren-los dejo pasar.

-... wau... que grande es tu casa-dijo Fubuki.

-que? nunca habias venido?-dijo Goenji.

-...Fubuki y Tachimukai nunca salen del campamento-se rio Midorikawa.

-ya vasta!-dijo Kazemaru para propinarle un coscorron al peliverde.

-AUUUUU! y eso a que se debio!-grito sobandose la cabeza.

-... por ser vocon!-dijo Kazemaru.

-... ya no peleen!-dijo Goenji-ustedes dos destruyeron mi habitacion una vez en una de sus riñaz lo recuerdan?-se cruza de brazos.

**48.- Una semana de vida? (VI parte )**

Paso el dia rapido y de pronto las estrellas brillaban en el oscuro azulado firmamento.

-...nunca me habia detenido a comteplar las estrellas-dijo Fudou mirando el cielo estrellado.

-pues ahora puedes verlo-dijo Kidou.

-...-Fudou seguia viendo las estrellas.

-pero BAJATE DEL TECHO QUE TE VAS A CAER!-grito Kidou.

-NO!-grito.

-...-Kidou silvo y encegida aparecieron 7 pingüinos de diferentes colores y atacaron al oji-verde tirandolo del techo.

-AHHH!-callo del techo y termino acostado sobre un arbusto.

MARTES POR LA MAÑANA...

-… mmm-Fudou se paro frente a la gran fila de automóviles de el señor Kidou-cual usare ahora?-pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar-Edgar... Esteban... Miguel... Eugenio... Enrique... Leonardo...-por cada nombre que mencionaba pasaba enfrente de cada auto -James!-fijo su vista en una motocicleta, se subio en ella la encendio y salio de la mansión.

Una media hora despúes...

Bajo de la motocicleta ya que algo había acaparado su atención, era nada más ni nada menos que BANANAS que había notado en una peculiar comercial; siguió su camino hasta llegar a la comercial y entrar a pedir las suculentas frutas. Mientras tanto en ese mismo instante iban pasando Shindou, Tsurugi, Shinosuke, Kirino y Tenma hablando de cosas triviales… Estos dos últimos venían un poquito más atrás que los anteriores; junto a la comercial había una casa la cual unos trabajadores habían amarrado una cuerda a un piano de cola para poderlo entrar en la parte superior ya que por su tamaño no acezaba en la entrada.

-suban! Suban!-gritaban los dos tragadores mientras jalaban la cuerda y a la vez el piano subia.

-…mmmm que rico-pensaba un sorprendentemente feliz Fudou **(como si eso fuera posible)** que salía de la tienda cuando noto a los menores que iban caminado x debajo del piano sin fijarse el peligro que corrían.

-oh por kami-hablo un trabajador y luego la cuerda se rompió dejando caer el piano.

-CUIDADO!-grito Fudou mientras corría hacia los menores.

-EH?-Tenma y Kirino voltearon a ver, este ultimo notando el peligro en cuestión de segundos empujo al primero.

-rayos-pensó Fudou para luego utilizar su velocidad recoger a Kirino en brazos y salir de espacio todo en cuestión de segundo escando por poco del piano que casi cae sobre ambos.

-Kirino! Fudou-san!-gritaron los menores sorpendidos.

-No puede ser!-gritaron los trabajadores para correr hacia el piano destruido

-Fudou-san!-dijeron en unisonó al ver al mencionado.

-…mmmm eso estuvo cerca-dijo en un suspiro de alivio

-joven, está bien?-dijeron los trabajadores.

-si…..-mira la pelirosa.

-…. Me podría bajar ya….-dijo Kirino sonrojado y asustado a la vez.

-o si…..-lo suelta y lo deja caer sobre la dura acera.

-ITAI!-decía Kirino mientras se sobaba.

-… es un monstruo-dijo Shindou para ayudar a Kirino.

-él quería que lo bajara-respondió para luego dirigirse hacia su motocicleta subirse en esta y encenderla-hermafrodita tienes mucha suerte-saco otra banana la pelo y después se la llevo a la boca, y luego se marcho.

-NO SOY HERMAFRODITA!-grito Kirino atrayendo la atención de las personas que pasaban por ahí.

-ahhhh Kirino… Creo que deberías alzar tu voz-dijo Tenma

-… AH!...-grito para luego salir corriendo lo más lejos posible.

-….Shindou, deberías hablar con él-dijo Tsurigi.

-si….-contesto mientras veía por donde se iba el pelirrosa.

**49.- Enano tenias que ser! (VI PARTE)**

-Truco o dulce!-Kazemaru y Endo ibna de casa en casa pidiendo dulces y luego despúes de un tiempo los demás se les ibna agregando...

* * *

><p><em>Trajes:<em>

Endo:-calabaza: short de calabaza con tirantes y una camiseta anaranjada, un gorrito del mismo color con un ramito verde (los short como un oberol, pero con tirantes)

Kazemaru:-Vampiro: pelo suelto, delineador, ropas oscuras (**mas especifico como una camisa manga larga negra y unos pantalones del mismo color**) la capa negra en el exteriro y roja en el interior y un toque oscuro con maquillaje, unos colmillos, zapatos lustre.

Fubuki:-Hombre lobo: las orejas con una camisa rasgada al igual que los pantalones, unos guantes de lobito.

Goenji:-Hombre oso: traje de oso color rosado, con un oberol verde limon (**la cara la deja al descubierto**)

Kidou:-Zombie: traia el pelo suelto desarreglado y planchado por que Haruna lo obligo; sombra en la base de los ojos, una camiseta roja desgarrada al ogual que los jeans oscuros y unos tenis.

Fudou:-Banana o Platanó humano: **(O.O) **

Hiroto:-Gaara: com MUUUCHHHAAA gel logro gajarse los piquitos y desarreglarcelo y con "ayuda" de Midorikawa se coloco el delineador al rededor de los ojos... y el traje que ya lo tenia **(razones... Hitomiko tenia los trajes de Naruto por alguna extraña razón)**

Midorikawa-Duende: **(al rato sale q es "duende verde" XDD del Hombre araña XDDDD) **que se podria decir... los trajes que utilizan los ayudantes de Santa pero vercion verde y blanco .

Tsunami:-surfista: bueno, no era disfraz que se diga, mas bien solo consistia en un traje de baño **(calzoneta**** o como se diga****)** y su tabla de surf.

Tachimukai:-fantasma: bueno, este disfraz no consistia de mucho, una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones rascados, talco y harina y en gran candiad.

* * *

><p>-Goenji?-dijo un sorprendido Endo.<p>

-si soy yo-hablo serio.

-que diablos eres-dijo Fudou mientras se moria de la risa.

-un oso rosado no lo ves?-dijo con sarcasmo-y no te rias platano ambulante-dijo Goenji.

-tushee-dijo el oji-verde mientras dejaba de reir.

-y por que se vistieron asi?-pregunto Tsunami.

-pues... Yuuka me obligo-se excuso el goleador de fuego.

-y tu Fudou?-pregunto Fubuki.

-ahhhh es una larga historia-suspuro Kidou.

-que no les contare-dijo el chico-platano.

-ahhhhh tu... eres Gaara-dijo asustado Tachimukai por la gran calabaza en su espalda.

-ahhhh si, Hitomiko-san dijo que este traje le tocaba-dijo Midorikawa.

-y tu... eres el duende verde?-dijo Kazemaru.

-... mmmm no, soy un duende de color verde; pero no soy el duende verde-dijo Midorikawa.

-ahhhh... Hiroto, por que no dejaste esta calabaza?-pregunto Endo mientras veia lo enorme que era.

-pues... le hayamos uso-dijo Midorikawa quitandole un taponcito.

-como recipiente de dulces-dijeron en unisono con una gotita por si sien al ver la calabaza llena de dulces.

-ahhhhhhhh...-Kazemaru comenzo a sentirse extraño y de improbisto comenzo a crecer.

-por kami-dijeron en unisono al ver como las prendas comenzaban a rasgarze.

-...dejen de verme y ayudenme con esto-dijo el ya crecido Kazemaru, las prendras estaban completamente rasgadas apenas si unos cuantos centimetros de tela que aun se mantenian cubrian sus atibutos.

-ahhhhh-Endo no tardo nada y tomandolo en brazos se lo secuestro.

-ENDO!-gritaron en unisono.

-lo seguimos?-pregunto Fubuki.

-mmmm no que Endo haga lo suyo-dijo Fudou.

**50.- Houston tenemos un problema... ~culpa~ -VI PARTE-**

Despúes del terrible accidente y por la ley "lo das recibes" el pobre Shindou fue inculpado de haber noquedao a Kirino ya que el era el unico en el baño.

Flash back

-QUE PASA AQUI!-Sachiko abre la puerta del baño de una patada-pero que has hecho?-dijo sorprendida.

-esto... ahora no importa! atienda a Kirino por favor!-imploro.

-...-Sachiko silvo y de la nada aparece Tori-llevatelo-oredeno.

-si...-lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevo.

-ahora tu-dijo Sachiko mirando a Shindou.

-...-la miraba serio.

-te quiero lejos de este establecimiento y no te acerques nunca mas a Kirino o llamo a la policia!-dijo para tomarlo del brazo sacarlo del baño, caminar por el local y sacarlo de ese-no te quiero ver por aqui-dijo para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-pero si yo...-contesto el capitan para luego bajar la cabeza y marcharce-Kariya...-penso Shindou para luego salir corriendo a arreglar cuentas con el.

**51. Los "angelitos"~Akio Fudou~(I PARTE)  
><strong>

-... tsk-musito el castaño, este iba caminado por la acera directo a la universidad, ya iba retrasado y para mas le falataba pasar 3 semaforos y algunos autos no respetaban las señales de trancito-por que hoy tiene que ser lunes!-renegaba.

Neko:... sabes... no es nesario que vayas a la U.-de la nada parece en su hombro izquierdo un chibi-neko; piel nivea, pelo cafe oscuro y ojos color azul rey con orejas y cola de gato.

Tori:... no! debes ir a la universidad-aparece en su hombro derecho un chibi-Tori; piel palida, pelo color blanco con tonos grisaceos y ojos de color gris con unas alas blancas.

-... o ya me volvi loco o estoy bajo los efectos del alcohol-penso extrañado.

Neko:... hola!-le golpea la cabeza-no somos producto de tu imaginación.

Tori: no lo golpees que lo confudiras mas.

-... ahhh mejor los ignoro-penso mientras aceleraba su paso.

Tori:... ahhh oye! sabes que es descortes ignorar a las personas?

Neko:... ya bas con tus normas...

-AH! ya dejenme en paz!-corrio y se paso la calle de un solo y sin fijarce.

Tori: CUIDADO!

Neko:... vamos! usa tus piernas y salta!

-...-Fudou hizo caso a lo que Neko le dijo y por milecimas logro salvarce del carro que por poco y lo arroya.

Tori:...-suspiro de alivio-... nos salvamos... la proxima vez ten mas cuidado!-le regaño.

Neko:... tu no hiciste nada... YO! lo salve! yo! que ni se por que lo hize...

-ahhhhh-tratando de ignorar la pelea de ambos chibis.

Tori:.. ahora... Fudou... nosotros somos tus angeles guardianes...

Neko:.. el de alitas es el bueno y yo el malo... blablabla... tienes q hacermos caso... blablabla, ahora A LOS VIDEOJUESGOS!-grito.

-... ahhh aja? genial, me volvi loco-penso mintras caminaba ya aunos metros de la universidad.

Tori:... no estas loco...

Neko: si lo estas

-... este sera un largo dia...-suspiro para luego entrar.

En el salon...

Tori:... saluda a tu maestra

-no lo are...

Neko: exacto... -saca un cuaderno y escribe- Neko 1 - Tori 0.

Tori: que malo eres...

Neko y Fudou: gracias...

-... esperen... les estoy hablando? dejare de tomar...-dijo mientras se sentaba en su lado de la mesa.

-buenos dias... tarde como siempre-dijo Kidou, este era el compañero con quien compartian la dichosa mesa

-ahhhh ni me lo recuerdes-dijo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la mesa (**que onda con la mesa XDD mucho se habla de ella**)

-y ahora? por que tan de malas?-pregunto Kidou.

Neko: no le digas pensaras que estas loco.

Tori:... preguntale como a estado.

-mmm una terrible jaqueca-mintio.

Tori:... mentiroso!

Neko: asi se hace-anoto Neko 2. Tori 0.

-... y... como a estado tu dia?-pregunto mientras levantaba la cabeza.

Tori: ESO!-le quito la libreta y anoto Neko 2. Tori 1.

-mi dia?-dijo extrañado-pues... bien, oye Fudou, encerio te sientes bien?-contesto.

-si, si me siento bien _a quien quiero engañar! tengo a dos locos en mi cabeza_-suspiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Gil: <strong>**las preguntas (su opinion es buena; aporten lo que piensan y trataremos de complaserlas)**

**1.- como quieren que los Ukes y Kogure asusten a Goenji?  
><strong>

**2-. se venga de Kirino?  
><strong>

**3-. que os parecio? ^^  
><strong>

**4-. Perdonan al pobre capitan?  
><strong>

**5-. que tal? que os parecio la aparición de los "aangelitos"  
><strong>

**Joy:... tantantan! que dicen de nosotros tres como reemplazo temporal? sean sinceras... **

**Sharon: cuidense, que pasen un buen dia/tarde/noche hasta luego  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Tori:... HOLA! ya estamos de regreso! **

**Sachiko:... no tardamos menos de lo que esperaba.**

**Neko:... mmmm eso parece...**

**Tori:... ahhhhh... por favor esperamos que os guste; no olvideis contestar las interrogantes; se los agradecemos.**

* * *

><p><strong>52.- ÑAKAÑAKAÑAKA! ~No todos somos buenos bromistas~ (VII PARTE)<strong>

-entonces, aqui pasaran la noche-dijo Goenji.

-... si!-dijo Kogure.

-... yo no-dijo Kazemaru.

-no te preocupes... Kazemaru ya llame a Endo y vendra por ti-dijo a lo que en enseguida se escuchaba el timbre.

-...-suspiro pesado mientras iba a ver quien era.

-KAZEMARU!-grito para luego patear la puerta e irrumpir en la casa.

-Endo cuantas veces te e dicho que no patees la puerta?-grito Goenji.

-...-el mencionado camina y entrelaza su brazo con el de Kazemaru-si, si...-dijo sin prestarle atencion.

-ahhhh-Kazemaru se sonroja por el acto.

-...-Goenji estaba apunto de cerrar cuando de repente una mano detiene la puerta.

-...no me dejaras afuera-dijo Hiroto mientras trataba de entrar.

-ahhhh-abrio la puerta, dejo pasar a Hiroto y luego la cerro.

-...hay mucha gente... sishishishishishishi-rio Kogure.

-eso mismo iba a decir; desde cuando hacen reuniones en mi casa sin decirmelo?-dijo Goneji.

-... bueno... es que... FUBUKI que ria venir a conocer tu casa-dijo Midorikawa.

-a las 9:30 de la noche?-dijo Endo.

-... ahhhh _cayate Endo no ayudas en nada!_ ... si...-dijo Midorikawa.

-... -suspiro- y, que quieren comer?-pregunto.

-Kazemaru y Fubuki cocinaran!-grito Kogure.

-QUE NOSOTROS QUE?-dijeron en unisono.

-... ahhhh!-dijeron Endo y Goenji interesados.

-bueno, chicos...-dijo Midorikawa mientras emoujaba a sus dos amigos a la cocina-ustedes cocinan-dijo mientras les entregaba los delantares.

-...Midorikawa, donde los encontrastes?-dijo Goenji.

-YO CONOSCO CADA COCINA EN ESTE MUNDO!-grito.

-... bueno... Endo, Hiroto; que quieren hacer ustedes?-pregunto Goenji sin notar que Kogure se habia escabullido.

-una pelicula-dijeron en unisono.

En la cocina...

-... ahhhh Fubuki, ten cuidado con eso-dijo Kazemaru.

-y q estan haciendo?-pregunto Midorikawa curioso.

-... pues... hamburguesas...-dijo mientras preparaba la carne.

-Hamburguesas...-dijo Midorikawa mientras babeaba una catarata.

-si, si... pero no te me acerques tanto que...-Kazemaru no pudo terminar ya que Midorikawa lo habia movido sin querer y el primero termino lanzandole una carne al pobre de Fubuki.

-AHH!-grito Fubuki para luego perder en equilibrio y caer de espalda al suelo.

-FUBUKI!-gritaron. Enceguida Goenji, Endo y Hiroto aparecieron asustados por la escena.

-...Fu-buki?-dijo Goenji asustado por lo que vio.

-...-el mencionado se encontraba en el suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre.

-...-Kazemaru estaba pidiendo ayuda por telefono al hospital mas cercano.

-FUBUKI!-grito Goenji asustado mientras recogia al incociente entre sus brazos-reacciona Fubuki, FUBUKI!-grito.

-ehhh?-abrio los ojos-No te preocupes Goenji, estoy bien-sonrio para luego sentarce.

-pero... como?-dijo Goenji con lagrimas en los ojos.

-pues... Kogure encontro la salsa de tomate-dijo Midorikawa.

-YA ESTA! los quiero TODOS AFUERA!-grito para sacar a todos a empujones.

Afuera de la casa.

-... si que se enojo-dijo Endo.

-... y Fubuki?-pregunto Kazemaru.

-esta en la casa de Goenji-dijo Hiroto.

-baya... pobre-dijeron los ukes.

-... pobre de ustedes-dijeron Endo y Hiroto.

-...-tragan seco.

**53.- Una semana de vida? (VII parte)**

Fudou habia regresado a la mancion Kidou ya que ya era suficiente que Kidou lo regañara pero que Kazemaru, lo reprimiera fue algo extraño.

-como una hermafrodita me puede regañar de esa forma, ni que fuera mi madre-decia mientras leia

Flash back

-ya olvídalo de una vez-dijo con una venita a punto de explotarle.

-olvidarlo…. OLVIDARLO! Le salvaste la vida a Kirino y luego le dices "eso"-dijo enojado.

-sí, tu…. Solo fue una broma; no lo tomes a pecho-trato de excusarse.

-…. Eso estuvo MUY mal… y lo sabes-lo mira feo.

-… me largo-le dio la espalda y se marcho.

-…-suspiro-Fudou nunca cambiara….

Fin del flash back.

**_Advertencia: canciones inventadas por sus servidores (menos la de las garnachas…. Esa es de "Vete a la Versh" y la de Bob esponja XD) puede no ser apta para algunos lectores se recomienda discreción (XDDDDDDDDDD)_**

-haber… son la UNA DE LA MAÑANA! Como rayos se me paso el tiempo-pensó Fudou.

-aun no te has dormido?-entra en la habitación Kidou.

-pues no, ni me di cuenta-contesto mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y recostando su espalda contra la pared encendió la televisión.

-…-Kidou lo acompaño y se sentó junto a el

_-ESTAN LISTOS!-hablo un pirata._

_-si capitán estamos listos-contestaron unos niños._

_-NO LOS ESCUCHO!-respondió._

_-SI CAPITAN ESTAMOS LISTOS-repitieron._

_-__ UUUUUUUUUUU! Vive en una piña bajo del mar BOB ESPONJA, su cuerpo absorbe y sin estallar BOB ESPONJA, y como a un pez es fácil flotar BOB ESPONJA, el mejor amigo que podrías desear BOB ESPONJA, BOB ESPONJA, BOB ESPONJA, EL ES BOB ESPONJA!-pirata_

-…-Fudou cambia rápidamente el canal.

Cinco minutos después.

-… este programa no me gusta, no sé por qué lo dejas-dijo Kidou.

-… Hola amigos! Tuturututu Dora-dijo con una voz chillona-y para que más lo dejaría-se rio mientras cambiaba el canal-

_-__ Tenía hambre me dolía la panza y me temblaban las nachas; mi buena suerte me puso en frente un puesto de garnachas; le dije: "perra dame una quesadilla" la vieja se encabrono, le puso mucho chile a mi tortilla, HIJA DE PUTA MADRE me dio diarrea._

-me gusta esa canción-rio Fudou.

-… cambia el canal-atento Kidou.

-…-obedeció.

_-__Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en la cantina; fuma mariguana y se inyecta cocaína; viene a enseñarnos a jugar con la guija, dice malas palabras y nos echa a patada. _

_- Te odio yo, y tu a mi; juntos formamos la guerra civil, con un fuerte balazo te mando al hospital y de paso al funeral. _

-…Fudou….-hablo Kidou.

-sí, ya se, lo cambio-realizo la acción.

_Narrador: Estaba una niña en clase de inglés y ella le pregunta a su maestro._

_Niña:… Maestro!-levanta la mano-si CAR es carro y MEN es hombre; entonces CARMEN es un FRANSFORMER?_

-HAHAHAHAHHAAAAAA!-ambos estallaron en risas.

_-…-Un hombre estaba corriendo alrededor de una universidad._

_Narrador: que hace un gallego corriendo alrededor de una universidad? … haciendo una carrera universitaria._

-… ahhh que tonto-decía Fudou mientras se quitaba una lagrima por tanto reír.

_Narrador: En un hospital psiquiátrico estaban tres doctores comparando el estado mental de los pacientes… los llevaron a una piscina bacia._

_Doc. 1: veamos quien es el más listo._

_Narrador: uno a uno los pacientes se fueron tirando a la piscina hasta que solo quedo uno._

_ Doc. 2:…este debe ser el más inteligente._

_Doc. 3:…-se acerca al paciente-por qué no te tiraste a la piscina?_

_Paciente:… es que no sé nadar._

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-estallaron en risas nuevamente.

-AKIO, YUUTO! –Entra el señor Kidou-sus risas se oyen por toda la mansión!-grito para luego cerrar la puerta.

-…-apagan la tele, se acuestan y arropan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**54.- O por Kami! (I PARTE)**

-mmm Kidou, pásame la pasta dental-pidió Kazemaru mientras se colocaba la diadema para evitar que su cabello se viniera para enfrente.

-ten-dijo mientras le pasaba en cilindró y a la vez se cepillaba los dientes.

-gracias-la toma, la destapa y hecha un poco de dentífrico en su cepillo dental y luego se lo lleva a la boca para cepillarse.

-Que nochecita!-dijo Endo entrando en el baño y a la vez estirándose.

-….-Kazemaru y Kidou se cepillaban tranquilos ya que ambos tenían los ojos cerrados.

-oye Kazemaru, pásame la pasta-pidió Endo.

-mmmm ujum-dijo para darle en dentífrico y abrir los ojos para ver al castaño-HUMP!Se asusto escupiendo y echándole toda la espuma blanca encima.

-KAZEMARU!-dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

-… En-Endo?-dijo asustado.

-qué?-dijo desconcertado.

-… cuando te implantaste eso-dijo tartamudeando.

-implantarme qué?-lo miro confundido.

-…eso-puso su mano en la mejilla del castaño y empujándola sutilmente guirindola para que mirara el espejo.-QUEEEEEEEEEEE!-grito atrayendo la atención de Kidou.

-QUE!-dijo Kidou escupiendo la espuma blanca sobre Kazemaru.

-… ahhh, de alguna forma me lo merecía-reclamo el peliazul-pero no era para tanto!-dijo.

-…Como me…me…. Apareció esto!-grito Endo-mmmm-se miro al espejo y subiendo sus brazos a la altura del corazón trago seco y puso sus manos sobre los dos "bultos" que tenía en su pecho.

-no hagas eso!-Kazemaru le toma las manos y se las aparta quedando su cara a centímetros de la del castaño.

-….-Endo al darse cuenta de lo cercano que estaba el rostro de Kazemaru y la espuma blanca que parecía "otra" cosa lo hizo sonrojar.

-que sucede! –entraron Midorikawa, Fubuki y Tachimukai y al entrar se quedaron estáticos por la escena.

-… O por KAMI!-grito Midorikawa.

-… capitán!-dijeron Fubuki y Tachimukai asustados.

-… Endo…-dijo Kidou que había salido del shock-como hiciste para que tus pechos y cabello crecieran?-dijo ya que la ausencia de la banda naranja dejaba caer un poco más abajo el mechón que tenía en medio de la cara, estaba suelto y había crecido hasta los codos aparte que sus rasgos faciales se habían hecho más finos y el cambio de la voz que hasta ahorita habían notado.

-… que tanto ruido hacen-aparece Goenji en el baño.

-O POR KAMI!-grito Fubuki sorprendido.

-…Fubuki? Que tienes?-se acerco.

-…mírate en el espejo-dijo incrédulo.

-…-Goenji se acerco, al principio vio borrosos porque el sueño no se le había pasado por completo, pero poco a poco su visión mejoro al igual que abría mas los ojos incrédulo de lo que veía.-QUE ES ESTO!-grito.

-…tu también….-dijo Kidou.

-no puedo creer que tenga eso-se toca los pechos; al igual que Endo sus rasgos se habían hecho más finos, su cabellera se había bajado por completo esta le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la nuca. **(en otras palabras Ishido Shuuyi de I E Go solo que sin el tono verdoso en las puntas)**

-KYYAAA!-grito Fubuki para luego desmayarse.

-Fubuki-san!-dijo Tachimukai para sostenerlo.

-… que es que no pueden quedarse calados MALDICION!-entro Fudou a lo que todos quedaron en blanco en especial Kidou.

-….que pendejadas me ven eh?-dijo para mirar fijamente a Kidou y luego mirar el espejo y no le gusto lo que vio-No chinges…. Putas…. Mames…-dijo atónito; **(su cabello al igual que en I E Go) **los rasgos más finos, los dos "bultos" en el pecho y el cambio de voz.

-te vez…-dijo Kidou.

-extraño-termino de decir Fudou mientras se inspeccionaba.

-extraña-corrigió Midorikawa.

-AHH! YA CALLATE!-grito Fudou.

-Oye! No le grites!-entro Hiroto.

-… no puede ser…-dijo Midorikawa mientras se sonrojaba.

-que tienes?-pregunto extrañado.

-… mira el espejo-le ordeno.

-…-miro el espejo y al instante abrió los ojos como platos mientras empalidecía **(si es que se puede) **Su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, sus dos piquitos habían quedado intactos, los rasgos finos, el cambio de la voz y algo mas….

-ahhhh Hiroto….dijo Kazemaru.

-…te estás muriendo?-dijo Tachimukai al notar que la parte baja de su pijama estaba... ensangrentada?

-QUE? EH?-bajo la vista hasta la zona-no puede ser!-grito para correr a un cubículo y encerrarse en el.

-… genial…. Solo falta que Tsu…-Kazemaru no pudo terminar ya que apareció el mencionado en las mismas condiciones que sus compañeros.

-Tsunami-san! Que te paso?-dijo Tachimukai.

-… mmm no se, cuando desperté ya estaba así-dijo; su cabellera era la misma, solo eran los rasgos más finos, la voz y los "bultos"; aparte que era el más relajado de todos los "afectados".

-…muy bien… que rayos pasa aquí-dijo Fudou.

-… que hicieron ayer?-pregunto Kidou.

-nos despertamos, desayunamos, nos fuimos a entrenar-dijo Goenji para luego tomar a Fubuki y con ayuda de Tachimukai acostarlo apoyando su cabeza en las piernas del goleador de fuego para que este le diera viento al asesino de osos.

-… almorzamos…. Entrenamos…. Cenamos…. Y Afrodit nos dio unos pastelillos antes de ir a dormir-dijo Tsunami.

-….-pasaron unos segundos en completo silencio hasta que -AFRODIT!-gritaron en unisonó.

-…el fue!-dijo Hiroto desde el cubículo.

-...-suspiro pesado-esto es lo que harán….. 1º se bañan 2º no hagan cosas pervertidas cuando lo hagan…. Finjan que es su antiguo cuerpo 3º salen del baño a sus habitaciones 4º cuando entren verán lo que necesitan sobre sus camas-dijo Kazemaru mientras se pasaba una toalla húmeda por su cara y limpiaba su boca para quitar rastros de la espuma blanca- y 5º Midorikawa tu vienes conmigo-dijo para tomarlo de la mano y llevarcelo.

**55.- Houston tenemos un problema... ~Encerrados~ -VI PARTE-**

Shindou busco determinadamente en la escuela a Kariya y cuando lo encontro, este estaba hablando con Kirino. El pelirosa se veia mejor, aunque con unas curitas en la cara y unos vendajes en los brazos.

-Kariya...-se acerco Shindou.

-...-el mencionado lo vio serio.

-yo te perdono, pero necesito saber; por que lo hiciste?-dijo Kirino.

-pues...-dijo mirando el piso.

-... Kariya-hablo Shindou.

-... ya dejenme en paz-dijo Kariya para luego tomar a Kirino y empujarlo hacia un cuartito.

-Kirino-Shindou siguio al pelirosa entrando tambien en el cuartito.

-... que la pasen bien-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

**56. Los "angelitos"~_Shuuya Goenji_~(II PARTE)  
><strong>

-…-estaba tranquilo viendo lo que la maestra escribía en el pizarrón o eso parecía, ya que su vista la tenia puesta en el asesino de osos que se encontraba un pupitre a la derecha de él. Shirou estaba tranquilo sin percatarse que lo estaban viendo, al contrario este mordía la punta del lápiz mientras oía la tediosa explicación de la "Edad media".

-_me pregunto en que estará pensando_-pensó Goenji.

Neko:… x q no se lo sacas a la fuerza?

-eh?-se asusto x haberle aparecido de la nada.

Tori:… no digas eso…. Shirou-kun no se merece eso, el es un ser humano

-_etto….-_se froto los ojos un par de veces sin creer lo q veía.

Neko: y tú que nos ves? Con cara de pasmado-lo miro

Tori: disculpa su vocabulario-se inclino ante él.

-….-solo los observaba extrañado.

-Goenji!-dijo la maestra mientras dejaba caer en frente de él un diccionario.

-AHH!-se exalto.

-la próxima no te distraigas-toma el diccionario-ahora… dime….-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la pizarra.

-_qué querrá esa señora?_ Si maestra?-se levanta.

-dime-lo miro desafiante-en que se basaba la edad media?

Neko:…. Es que los señores maestros eran dueños de todo, se vestían de payaso y se desquitaban con los pobres alumnos por que ellos eran inferiores y cuando se les pegaba la gana los mandaban a la dirección sin compasión alguna

Tori: en que los señores feudales eran los dueños de todo; el que tenia terreno tenía poder y los que no poseían tierras eran esclavos de los primeros

-…. "En que los señores maestros eran dueños de todo, se vestían de payaso y se desquitaban con los pobres alumnos por que ellos eran inferiores y cuando se les pegaba la gana los mandaban a la dirección sin compasión alguna"-dijo lo que Neko le había dicho. Y en cuestión de segundos el aula se lleno de risas por parte de los estudiantes.

Tori:…. –se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano.

-…_que rayos dije _–pensó Goenji apenado.

-Shuuya Goenji!-dijo la maestra enojada-A LA DIRECCION-grito.

-…-Goenji tomo sus cosas y se marcho bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

En la dirección.

Tori:…. Porque no me haces caso?-le reprochaba.

Neko: déjalo en paz, Shuuya no le hagas caso; solo quiere joderte la vida.

-cállense de una buena vez!-les hablo enojado.

-callarse quién?-dijo el director con una ceja lazada.

-ahhh disculpe…. No fue a usted-Goenji apretó los dientes de la ira que tenia contra ambos "angelitos"

* * *

><p><strong>Sharon: <strong>**las preguntas (su opinion es buena; aporten lo que piensan y trataremos de complaserlas)**

**1.- les gusto el "final"?  
><strong>

**2-. que quiere que haga Fudou despúes? (ya que le quedan 3 días)  
><strong>

**3-. trauma? (por favor que no TT_TT)  
><strong>

**4-. Muajajaja... alguna "ayudita" para los encerrados?  
><strong>

**5-. quien sera la siguiente "victima"?  
><strong>

**Joy:... tantantan! que dicen de nosotros tres como reemplazo temporal? sean sinceras... **

**Gil: cuidense, que pasen un buen dia/tarde/noche hasta luego  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Tori:... HOLA! aqui les traemos la conti! **

**Neko: no olviden contestar las interrogantes; se los agradecemos.**

**Sachiko:... ahhhhh... esperamos que les guste  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>57.- Una semana de vida? (VIII parte)<strong>

Miercoles por la mañana Fudou abrio los ojos pesadamente encontrandose con el rostro de Kidou, este dormia tranquilo a su lado.

-...-lo contemplo por un rato-Kidou...-le jalo la mejilla-despierta.

-auuuu que?-se desperto.

-ahhhh-traga seco- quieres salir conmigo?-dijo tratando de esconder el rubor que comenzaba a esparcirce por sus mejillas y sonar a la ves serio.

-ahhh... AHHHH!-Kidou abrio los ojos como platos.

-que te sorprende eh?-dijo enojado.

-... ahhh que me lo hayas pedido-dijo aun sin creerselo.

-bueno, si no lo crees entonces no importa-se levanta de la cama.

-no! si creo-contesto- y si...-se sonrojo-quiero salir contigo-contesto.

-ahhhh... bueno...-dijo para luego marcharse sonrojado.

**58.- O por Kami! (II PARTE)**

-Tori!-grito Kazemaru al entrar a la casa; al parecer el peliazul y el peliverde habían recurrido al "hermano mayor" del primero.

-que quieres?-grito mientras salía de la cocina con un delantal-no vez que estoy preparando la cena?-dijo moviendo la espátula.

-ahhh tenemos un problema y necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo Midorikawa.

-dinero, broncas, o alguna broma; no me metan-respondió.

-no es eso!-dijo Kazemaru.

-entonces?-pregunto.

-necesitamos… ropa-dijo Midorikawa.

-ahhh ropa-suspiro aliviado-ok, con gusto les prestó.

-ahhh esa clase de ropa no….-dijo Kazemaru-ocupamos ropa interior femenina-dijo sonrojado.

-QUE! –se escucho el grito por toda la casa-y que al cavo crees que soy mujer? EH?-grito.

-… no, pero necesitamos y mucha-dijo Midorikawa.

-y a poco como la conseguiría?-dijo serio.

-yo se las vendo!-dijo Sachiko mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-enserio?-dijo Midorikawa aliviado.

-… si-contesto.

-wooo…. Espera un momento-dijo Tori-cuánto costaría?-pregunto.

-… es fácil-contesto.

-y que quieres?-pregunto Kazemaru.

-… se los diré otro día-les entrego una caja de considerable tamaño.-Tori sigue cocinando que mi cena no se hace sola-dijo para tomar el cuello de la camisa del mencionado y llevárselo arrastrado para la cocina.

-será mejor irnos-dijo Midorikawa.

-vamos-dijo Kazemaru para salir de la casa junto con el peliverde; ambos cargaban la caja.

En el campamento.

-…por que esto me pasa a mi?-suspiraba Hiroto mientras salía de la regadera, este traía una toalla a la altura de los hombros y llegaba más arriba de las rodillas.

-ni lo menciones-dijo Fudou-mientras trataba inútilmente de desenredarse el cabello, este traía la toalla igual que el primero.

-…Fubuki….-decía Goenji mientras trataba de despertarlo.

-déjalo, ese lo mataste de la impresión-dijo Fudou.

-… pobrecito-dijo Endo.

-Ah Fubuki se despierta así-dijo Tsunami para tomar al mencionado por los hombros y levantarlo-FUBUKI!-lo zarandeo de un lado a otro hasta que el menor se despertó y termino mareado.

-ahhhh….-sus ojos eran en forma de espiral y apenas si se podía mantener en pie.

-Tsunami!-dijo Goenji para tomar al menor del brazo.-ven Fubuki te ayudare-dijo mientras se lo llevaba a su habitación.

Mientras….

-…-toco la puerta.

-parece que no hay nadie, entremos-dijo Midorikawa para luego entrar en la habitación.

-…. Pon la caja en el suelo-dijo Kazemaru.

-y por que la dejamos en mi habitación?-renegó el peliverde.

-por que estaba más cerca de las escaleras y porque ya no podíamos la caja-contesto.

-ohhh ya…-dijo.

-ahora….-abre la caja y nota que las prendas aparte de ser muchas ya estaban separadas en bolsas.-bien… ahora…. Tú dáselas a Hiroto y Tsunami y yo le daré a Endo, Fudou y Goenji-dijo Kazemaru.

-si… PERO! Que hago con el "problema" de Hiroto?-pregunto.

-… ahhhh YO QUE SE!-grito para tomar los paquetes correspondientes y marcharse.

En la habitación de Fudou.

-odio esto!-grito Fudou mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-… no grites-decía Kidou, este se había quitado los goggles pero en vez que estos se había puesto un antifaz **(de esos que se ponen para ir a dormir) **y estaba tirado sobre la cama.

-…ojala que me estés viendo-atento.

-como que fuera un pervertido como tú!-renegó.

-ah sí?-dijo para posicionarse sobre Kidou y sentarse en el abdomen del mencionado.

-Fu-Fudou-dijo mientras se quitaba el antifaz y miraba al oji-verde sobre él.

-qué?-dijo mientras se inclinaba hasta su oreja-…que sea una "mujer" no signifique no pueda ser "una pervertida"-dijo para morderle el ovulo de la oreja.

-Fu-Fudou…-gimió-es-espera-dijo para poner sus manos por accidente en el pecho de "la" oji-verde y hacer presión para "apartarla".

-Ki-Kidou!-gimió por el contacto.

-…-toca la puerta-…-entra; lanza el paquete de ropa cayendo junto a Kidou y luego cierra la puerta como si nada.

-crees que nos haya escuchado?-pregunto Kidou.

-Pues claro manoseador-dijo mientras se quitaba de encima y tomo la bolsa-no mires!-ordeno.

-… si… -se puso de nuevo el antifaz-Y NO SOY MANOSEADOR!-grito.

En la habitación de Hiroto…

-HAAA!-gritaba enojada.

-que pasa Hiroto…-entra Midorikawa para luego quedarse en blanco.

-…MIDORIKAWA!-grito apenado.

-…-en estado de Shock.

-…-se coloca la toalla-por qué no tocas antes de abrir!

-…-sale del shock-pues… se me olvido….-traumado-ten…-le entrega la bolsa-espero que te sirva de mucho-dijo para luego salir a toda prisa de la habitación.

-Midorikawa….-susurro.

En la habitación de Goenji….

-… oye… te encuentras mejor?-pregunto preocupado.

-s-si-si-dijo sonrojado; el asesino de osos estaba acostado sobre la cama y Goenji estaba en medio de sus piernas acostado sobre el menor.

-me alegra-dijo feliz.

-al parecer el cambio de género ablando el corazón de Goenji-kun -pensó Fubuki con la cara roja como tomate por la cercanía.

-estás enfermo? Te veo la cara muy roja-dijo Goenji para acercar su rostro más al menor.

-ahhh…. S-sí, estoy bi-bien-cerro los ojos.

-…-pego su frente con la del menor.

-eh?-los abrió despacio y luego estremecerse por los orbes oscuros que lo miraban fijamente.

-que tierno eres-sonrió para luego depositar un casto beso en la comisura de los labios de Shirou.

-Goenji-chan!-dijo mientras echaba humo por las orejas y la nariz.

-…-toco la puerta-la ropa!-abrió la puerta y lanzo la bolsa cayendo justo en la mesita de noche y luego se retiro.

En la habitación de Tsunami.

-…Tachimukai… por qué no entras?-preguntaba.

-… por… que… eres una mujer y mereces intimidad-contesto del otro lado de la puerta.

-…-se acerca a la puerta y abre.

-…-Tachimukai estaba arrimado a la puerta por lo que se cayó cuando esta se abrió.

-no estés ahí tirado-lo toma de los brazos-vamos entra-lo arrastra a la habitación; pero mientras lo arrastraba tropezó y cayó sentado al suelo; Tachimukai salió disparado y termino sobre Tsunami, para ser más directos... el golpe de su cabeza fue amortiguada por los suaves pechos de "la" surfista mientras que su posición era muy comprometedora. -Ahh!-gimió.

-…-Midorikawa asoma la cabeza-Tachimukai no te conocía ese lado-dijo para luego entrar dejar la bolsa junto a ellos y luego marcharse.

En la habitación de Endo…

-por que tardan tanto… ya quiero salir a jugar mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-…-tocan la puerta.

-pase-dijo mirado quien entraría.

-… Endo, aquí te traigo tu ropa…-entro Kazemaru en la habitación.

-… Kazemaru, como me veo?-dijo con un tono de picardía.

- como te ves?-dijo mientras dejaba la bolsa sobre la cama-que tal si te lo digo después?-dijo para luego escapar de la habitación.

-ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU! REGRESA!-grito estaba a punto de perseguirlo cuando se dio cuenta que no podía salir en toalla.

Media hora después

-mmm como te fue Midorikawa decía Kazemaru mientras le robaba el balón.

-…pues no muy bien que se diga-contesto mientras lo perseguía.

-no creo que te haya ido peor que yo-dijo Kazemaru mientras corría hacia la portería estaba a punto de anotar cuando el entrenador Kudou los llamo

**59.- Houston tenemos un problema... ~Encerrados~ -VI PARTE-**

-Kariya abre la puerta! Kariya!-golpeaba la puerta Shindou.

-no volvera...-dijo Kirino mientras yacia sentado, recostado contra la pared mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

-Sera mejor esperar-Shindou se hacerco a el y se sento junto al pelirosa.

Y asi pasaron los minutos en un silencio incomodo hasta que gracias al "calentamiento global" ese silencio fue interrumpido...

-... ahhhh hace mucho calor aqui-dijo Kirino mientras trataba de darce viento con las manos.

-... si...-contesto Shindou mientras se limpiaba el sudor del rostro.

-... ya no resisto mas-dijo el pelirosa mientras se quitaba la camisa del uniforme.

-Kirino! que-que ha-ces-dijo Shindou sonrojado.

-... deberias hacer lo mismo tu, estas muy acalorado-dijo mientras lo miraba.

-... yo-yo-yo... claro que no!-contesto.

-vamos Shindou te sentiras mejor sin esa ropa-dijo Kirino, al perecer este ya estaba delirando por la calor.

-no, no, no... Kirino detente-dijo para retroceder hasta que la pared lo detubo.

-vamos, estaras mas alibiado asi, yo te ayudo-se hacerco como gato asechando su presa; se hacerco hasta quedar frente a frente y luego sentandose sobre las piernas del castaño pasando un pie a cada lado de su cadera empezo a desabrocharle la camisa.

-Kirino!-dijo Shindou completamente sonrojado.

-dime?-dijo mietras lo miraba a los ojos-eso no te vasta?-dijo mientras movia inquieto su cadera haciendo despertas "cierto amigito" de Shindou-

-ahhhhhhhh-Shindou trato de quitarcelo de encima, pero fue tarde; cuando se lo quito ya comenzaban los efectos de la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo.

-...Shindou?-dijo Kirino mientras se reincorporaba de su delirio.

-ahhhhh Ranmaru-tenia la mirada baja.

-... nunca me llamas por mi nombre-se asusto- que pasa?-se hacerco a el.

-...-sin previo aviso se lanza sobre el socionandose encima del pelirosa.

-Shindou!-dijo alentado.

-...-Ranmaru-lo miro a los ojos mostrando que estaban llenos de lujuria.

-Shindou...-trago seco el pelirosa0

**70. Los "angelitos"~_Endo Mamoru_~(III PARTE)  
><strong>

Endo descasaba sobre su cama, la cual no compartía con nadie; ya que habían pasado ya 6 meses desde que se había divorciado de su ex-esposa, por diferentes razones: era muy celosa, ya estaba cansado de fingir que cocinaba excelente y de obligar a sus jugadores a comer los *desperdicios tóxicos (?)* En fin el cariño que le tenia se fue apagando como una vela se queda sin oxigeno; estaba muy feliz y contento por la separación… pero día tras día su cuerpo anhelaba el calor y el cariño de alguien.

-grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-su estomago lo despertó-tengo hambre-se levanto, se estiro, salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y se fue a la cocina.

Tori:.. Ya es hora de salir de la rutina.

Neko: pero si así está bien, no le hagas caso

-…._creo que aun sigo dormido_-pensó mientras había la nevera.

Neko:… no lo estas-saca una corneta y la sopla junto al oído izquierdo del castaño.

-AHHHH!-se tapo los oídos.

Tori:… oye!-le quita la corneta-eso no se hace… Neko, malo, malo, malo, muy malo-le regañaba.

Neko:…. Soy malo y qué? No soy el ángel malo?-sarcasmo.

-… ahhhhh-Endo saca la leche y luego de cerrar la nevera busca en un estante la caja de cereal y luego el tazón y la cuchara.

Neko: si, ignóranos! Por eso estas solo!-dijo enojado.

-….-mezcla la leche y el cereal azucarado-… ya cállate. Y déjame en paz quieres?-dijo enojado.

Tori:… ehhh Endo-san, lo que queremos decirte es que tu estas sufriendo aunque no te des cuenta.

-….-comía cereal mientras los escuchaba atento.

Neko:… búscate a alguien! No seas haragán…-dijo mientras le jalaba el pelo

Tori: miren quien habla.

Neko: no trates de enojarme c-a-r-i-ñ-o –esto último lo dijo con una risa burlona.

Tori:… NO ME DIGAS CARIÑO!-echaba humo por la cabeza mientras que su cara se ponía roja como tomate.

Neko: CARIÑO, CARIÑO, CARIÑO, CARIÑO, CARIÑO, CARIÑO, CARIÑO, CARIÑO, CARIÑO, CARIÑO!-repetía una y otra vez.

Tori: LARA, LARA, LARA, LARA, LARA, LARA, LARA, LALA,LALA, LALALALA, LALALALALA, LALARALARALA!-trataba de no escuchar al otro.

-…. YA CALLENCE!-grito Endo atrayendo la atención de ambos ángeles.-ustedes son el uno para el otro… si les hago caso; me dejaran en paz?-dijo mientras terminaba su cereal.

Ambos: NO SOMOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO!-se miran mutuamente y se lanzan rayitos con la mirada.

Tori: enserio? Lo prometes?

-… si… lo prometo-contesto mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Neko:… ok… no te molestaremos, a menos que consigas a alguien.

Y así pasaron los minutos y en cuestión de una hora Endo ya estaba listo y se dirigía a Raimon.

Neko: muy bien! Comencemos

Tori:… hay que buscar a alguien de tu tipo…-mirando a todos lados.

-… no creo que la encuentre de un día para otro-suspiro-

Tori: claro que si! Solo ten fe, y déjamelo a mí.

Neko: si, todo el trabajo a Tori, y cuando falles será mi turno.

Ambos:…-se lanzan rayitos con la mirada *otra vez*.

-…ustedes parecen pareja-le sale una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

Ambos:… NO LO SOMOS!

-… ahhh miren ya llegamos a Raimon-dijo para evitar la furia de ambos ángeles.

En el club de futbol….

-Hermano! Endo!-entra Haruna apresurada-traigo noticias.

-… que sucede Haruna?-pregunto Kidou mientras los menores prestaban atención.

-… tenemos un invitado-dijo la muchacha.

-qué clase de invitado?-pregunto Endo.

-…-se gira en dirección a la puerta-por favor entra-dijo sonriente.

-…-la puerta se abrió bajo la vista de todos.

-… cuanto tiempo-entra en la sala.

-Kazemaru!-dicen en unisonó Kidou y Endo.

Tori:…. –hace el sonido de una campanita- dindindindin! Tenemos un ganador!

Neko:… con que Kazemaru Ichirouta eh….-dijo con una ceja alzada.

-ahh-ve bajar a Kazemaru las escaleras mientras se acercaba lentamente a él y a la vez su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora.

Tori: anda, háblale… no te quedes callado.

-Kidou, Endo-los saludo estrechando su mano comenzando por el primero.

-es un gusto volverte a ver-dijo Kidou mientras estrecha su mano.

-…-sonríe y luego extiende la mano a Endo.

-…-se pone nervioso

Neko: extiende la mano! Cabezon!

-…-Endo hace caso y la estrecha con el peliazul- bienvenido a casa-sonrió tratando de no parecer nervioso.

-…-le muestras una cálida y tierna sonrisa, haciendo estremecer a Endo por dentro.

Tori:.. Encontramos la debilidad de Endo.

Neko: tal parece, sí; y le sacare provecho-risa maléfica.

-y… que te trae por aquí?-dijo Kidou.

-de visita-contesto mientras miraba a los menores-veo que el legado de Raimon continua-sonrió.

-sí, es un gran legado; que tenemos en mano-dijo Kidou.

-Cuanto tiempo-dijo mirando a un menor-eh Kirino?-dijo mientras todos los presentes miraban al pelirosa.

-Kirino ya lo conocías?-dijeron Haruna, Kidou y Endo en unisonó.

-…mmm si, antes…. Cuando estaba en primaria-recordando.

-… lo salve de ser atropellado-contesto el peliazul.

-ahh!-todos quedaron impresionados.

-… iba tarde para la escuela entonces, me tope con un semáforo en rojo; y como iba tarde, me pase el semáforo y no me fije-narraba el pelirosa.

-yo también, iba para secundaria cuando vi que Kirino se había cruzado la calle; no vio un carro que se acercaba a toda prisa cuando ya lo tenía enfrente, yo salí de la acera, corrí lo tome en brazos y salí de la calle en cuestión de segundos.

-… ahhhh si… -suspiro- luego de que los presentes aplaudieran por tal hazaña y tal rapidez, Kazemaru me dio una buena regañada-dijo serio.

-….-a todos les sale una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

Tori: es milagro de que este chico este con vida

Neko:….. mmmm un inquilino mas a mi sequito!

-muy bien, tengo poco tiempo; y ya tengo que irme-dijo Kazemaru.

Tori: NOO! Se está yendo mira ENDO MAMORU si se va, te prometo que no llegas ni al purgatorio!

-… Espera-lo detuvo el castaño.

-eh? Que sucede?-giro para mirarlo.

-ahhhh… en la tarde…. No quieres acompañarme a comer una ramen?

-… lo lamento, pero tengo que buscar donde pasar la semana.

Tori: QUE BUENA OPORTUNIDAD!

Neko: wiiii-desanimado-

-qué tal si te quedas en mi casa?-dijo Endo.

-en tu casa? Estas seguro?-pregunto.

-claro-contesto.

-gracias-le sonrió haciendo estremecer a Endo *otra vez*

Kazemaru espero paciente a que fuesen las 4:30 de la tarde, el cual llego más rápido de lo que esperaba ya que se mantuvo entretenido jugando con dos de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y con los menores los cuales daban mas batalla de lo que esperaba, pero estoy aun no podía robarle el balón al mayor por más que intentaran.

-muy bien! Chicos, termino el entrenamiento por ahora-dijo Endo.

-…ahhhh-se tiraron al suelo debido al cansancio.

-… animo, chicos, algún día lograran quitarme el balón-dijo Kazemaru mientras sostenía el balón en la punta de su dedo mientras este giraba con velocidad.

-…-esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso y en cuestión de segundos todos se fueron contra el mayor, pero en vez de quitarle el balón; se le tiraron encima. *BOLITA!*

-HEYYY! Eso no se vale!-gritaba mientras era aplastado.

-…- Shindou, Tsurugi, Kirino y Kariya miraban la bolita que habían creado.

-… creo que los chicos se encariñaron con Kazemaru-dijo Haruna mientras le salía una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

-… ustedes tratan de matarme!-gritaba mientras trataba de quitárselos de encima.

Tori: anda! Ayúdalo!

-…te ayudo dijo Endo mientras se acercaba al peliazul y tomándolo de los brazos lo saco, pero cuando lo estaba sacando el castaño se tropezó y cayó al suelo y Kazemaru termino sentado entre la parte de la cintura y las entrepiernas de Endo *pose comprometedora*.

-…-todos los presentes se sonrojaron al instante.

Neko: SI! Lo que esperaba… -mueve su colita.

Tori: pervertido-se sonroja por la pose.

Neko: qué? Desde que me conoces soy un pervertido al derecho y al revés. C-A-R-I-Ñ-O –lo vuelve a molestar.

Tori: QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI! –le da leves golpecitos en el pecho.

Neko:… hump –sonríe mientras lo contemplaba-eh!-reacciona y lo empuja-no te me acerques-dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

Tori:….. –infla las mejillas.

-…. Ahhhh-Kazemaru se levanto sonrojado-necesitas ayuda-dijo nervioso.

-… ahhh-se sonroja más aun-gracias-se levanta-bueno niños, que ven! Levántense!.

-…-los que estaban tirados reaccionaron y en cuestión de segundos estaban en pie.

-bueno, chicos; ya se pueden retirar-dijo Haruna para cortar el perturbador silencio.

-hai!-dijeron para luego marcharse. Shindou y Kirino como siempre se fueron juntos; Tenma iba hablando con Shinosuke sobre una nueva técnica y le pedían nombres a Kariya, y así, se fueron yendo. Hasta que solo quedaban Kazemaru y Endo…

-…-mirando el cielo-no ha cambiado nada-dijo Kazemaru.

-eh?-Endo lo miro.

-me refiero a todos, este lugar, Kidou, Haruna y tu Endo-lo mira sonriente.

-…-se sonroja-ahhhh oh…

-etto… Endo, estás enfermo?-lo miro el peliazul mientras acercaba su rostro al del castaño.

-porque lo dices?-se sonrojo aun mas por la cercanía.

-…tu cara esta roja—se acerco aun mas.

Neko:… Aun no te das cuenta idiota!

Tori:.. Endo muévete!

-… ahhhhh… vamos a cenar-dijo Endo para luego salir corriendo.

-… eh….-lo mira extrañado-bueno-sale corriendo detrás de él.

En Rairayken…

-…ahhh esto es mas grande que antes-dijo Kazemaru con una risa nerviosa

-si, el Rairayken si ha cambiado-entro Endo seguido por Kazemaru.

-hola!-saludo Tobitaka.

-Tobitaka!-saldaron Endo y Kazemaru.

-vamos pacen adelante-los invito a sentarce.

-... desde cuado hay un piano... aqui... -dijo Kazemaru.

-ha! te sorprenderias por todo lo que puedes encontrar aqui-sonrio.

-bueno chicos, una ramen a cada uno, y pidan lo que quieran; la casa invita-dijo Tobitaka para luego dejarles el tazon lleno de ramen y marcharse.

Voz:... ahora tenemos dos jovenes voluntarios.

Tori:...-traia puesto una camiseta pedaga, el centro era blanco con una estrella negra en medio, las mangas negras largas hasta las muñecas, un jeans gris y unos converse negros con decoraciones blancas y sintas blancas, y una gargantilla que tenia una placa que decia "Good"-...-subio a la tarima y fue directo al piano.

Neko:... hora de show-traia puesto una camiseta blanca y sobre esta una chaqueta negra manga larga, unos jeans negros y unos converse grices con decoraciones y sintas negras-...-se sento en un banquito junto a Tori mientras tomaba la guitarra.

-...no puede ser-pensaba Endo asustado.

Tori:... antes de comenzar, esta canción se la dedicamos a la linda pareja de aya-señala donde estaban sentados Endo y kazemaru

-...-todos los presentes los voltean a ver

* * *

><p><em><strong>Musica Come that may de The Scene aesthetic <strong>_

**Negrita: la canción *tirenme tomatasos por obvio***

_Cursiva: traducción_

Neko:...-comienza a tocar la guitarra.

**For the longest time I thought I'd lost the best of me**

_Durante mucho tiempo pensé que había perdido lo mejor de mí_

Tori:...-unos segundos despues de que Neko comienza empieza a tocar el piano.

**But I'll be damned if I quit now and that's for sure**

_Pero seré condenado si me marchara ahora y esto es seguro_

Neko:_  
><em>

**All I ever wanted was for you to look at me**

_Todo lo que quería era para que tu me miraras_

Ambos:

**And know I'm all yours**

_Y sé que soy todo tuyo_

Neko:

**Like the penguins need their wings for deep cold water dives**

_Como los pingüinos necesitan sus alas para el buceo profundo de agua fría_

Tori:

**Like the earth needs the moon to keep it on course**

_Al igual que la tierra necesita la luna para mantenerla en su curso_

Neko:

**When you touch me, I know there is purpose in my life**

_Cuando me tocas, sé que hay un propósito en mi vida,_

**Just know I'm all yours**

_Sólo sé que soy todo tuyo_

-...-escuhaban atentos mientras se sonrojaban poco a poco.

**I'm a mess, I confess that I'm nothing without you**

_Soy un desastre, confieso que soy nada sin ti_

**And there is nothing I can do to prove to you I'm being honest**

_Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para demostrar que estoy siendo honesto_

Tori:

**Now I see, everything; and yes I've known it all along**

_Ahora veo, todo, y sí he conocido a lo largo de todo_

**I was so lost, but I'm back and I finally know now where my heart belongs**

_Estaba tan perdido, pero estoy de vuelta y finalmente ahora sé que mi corazón te pertenece_

Neko:

**I've been wondering if you could ever realize**

_Me he estado preguntando si alguna vez podrías darte cuenta de_

Tori:

**That we're growing up so fast, and it's insane**

_que estamos creciendo muy rápido, y es una locura_

Neko:

**My dear our hearts have gotten good at pumping cheap new lust**

_Mi querido, nuestros corazones han trabajado muy bien de bombeo de la nueva lujuria barata_

**Into our young veins**

_en nuestras venas jóvenes_

Tori:

**Suddenly I understand everything I couldn't comprehend**

_De repente, entiendo todo lo que yo no podía comprender_

Neko:

**I'm a mess, I confess that I'm nothing without you**

_Soy un desastre, confieso que soy nada sin ti_

**And there is nothing I can do to prove to you I'm being honest**

_Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para demostrar que estoy siendo honesto_

Tori:

**Now I see, everything; and yes I've known it all along**

_Ahora veo, todo, y sí he conocido a lo largo de todo_

**I was so lost, but I'm back and I finally know now where my heart belongs**

_Estaba tan perdido, pero estoy de vuelta y finalmente ahora sé que mi corazón te pertenece_

_-...-Kazemaru tenia la mano apoyada sobre la mesa, Endo sin darse cuenta habia puesto su mano sobre la del peliazul._

_-...-Endo lo mira y se sonroja._

_-...-Kazemaru sonrie apenado/sonrojado mietras entrelaza sus dedos con los del mayor_

_-...-Endo tambien sonrie mientras termina de entrelazar sus dedos con los del peliazul.  
><em>

**All this time I've spent without you by my side, I dreamt about you**

_Todo este tiempo he pasado sin ti a mi lado, yo soñé contigo_

Neko:

**Saw you through the windows in my mind**

_Vi a través de las ventanas en mi mente_

Ambos:

**Carved a home for you deep down inside my chest**

_Tallando de una casa para ti dentro del fondo de mi pecho_

**And I never want to**

_Y no quiero_

**lose such a big part of me again**

_perder una gran parte de mí de nuevo_

**... lose such a big part of me again**

_perder una gran parte de mí de nuevo..._

Neko:

**I'm a mess, I confess that I'm nothing without you**

_Soy un desastre, confieso que soy nada sin ti_

**And there is nothing I can do to prove to you I'm being honest**

_Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para demostrar que estoy siendo honesto_

Tori:

**Now I see, everything; and yes I've known it all along**

_Ahora veo, todo, y sí he conocido a lo largo de todo_

**I was so lost, but I'm back and I finally know now where my heart belongs**

_Estaba tan perdido, pero estoy de vuelta y finalmente ahora sé que mi corazón te pertenece._

* * *

><p>-...-todo el mundo aplaude a los extraños.<p>

Neko:...-deja la guitarra en donde la habia encontrado y se para frente a esta.

Tori:...-se levanta del asiento y se para junto a Neko.

Ambos: muchas gracias *mas bien Tori*-y se inclinan ante los oyentes.

voz: un nuevo aplauso para los voluntarios

El publico obvedecio y apladueron nuevamente mientras que ambos caminaban a la salida con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Sharon: <strong>**las preguntas (su opinion es buena; aporten lo que piensan y trataremos de complaserlas)**

**1.- Que hara Fudou en la cita?  
><strong>

**2-. Alguna idea?  
><strong>

**3-. ahhhh que les parecio? lemon?  
><strong>

**Joy:... tantantan! los temporales de ultimo TT^TT  
><strong>

**Gil: callate, mejor tarde que nunca; hasta luego!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Tori:... HOLA! aqui les traemos la conti! **

**Neko: no olviden contestar las interrogantes; se los agradecemos.**

**Sachiko:... ahhhhh... esperamos que les guste**

**Inumaru: FELICES FIESTAS!**

**Sachiko: y tu de donde saliste?**

**Inumaru: ahhh no quiero recordar eso =.=U  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>61.- Una semana de vida? (IX parte)<strong>

Un gran dia para una gran cita, ya era medio dia y Kidou bajo las escaleras ya areglado y listo para la cita.

-...-Fudou lo veia mientras el de rastras bajaba las escaleras.

-que?-dijo apenado.

-... nada-contesto.

-Yuuto, Akio; a donde van?-pregunto el señor Kidou.

-...ahhh pasear...-dijo Kidou mientras tragaba seco y luego se marchaba junto con el oji-verde hacia la puerta.

-a una cita, aciano-contesto Fudou para luego abrirle la puerta a Kidou, dejar que este pasara y luego salir el y cerrarla.

-ahhhh una cita... UNA CITA!

Salieron de la mancion directo a un restaurante *Rairayken! xD* en donde disgustaron de una variedad de alimento, pero lo que mas sorprendio a Kidou fue que Fudou 1º no insultara a nadie, 2º tubiera modales y 3º no le gritara a una anciana; despues de comer y que Fudou le dejara propina a Tobitaka sin protestar, ambos salieron a caminar al parque. Mientras iban caminando de repente algo los tomo por sorpresa.

-... nieve?-dijo Kidou mientras le caia un copo en la nariz.

-ahhhh-mira el cielo.

-es hermoso-dijo mientras extendia las manos al cielo.

-...-sonrio mientras se llevaba las manos a los volcillos.

* * *

><p>Cerca de ahi...<p>

-... listos niños-dijo Hitomiko mientras practicava con el piano.

-pero Hitomiko-sama... que pasa si nadie nos quiere escuchar, como el año pasado?-hablo una niña.

-... no se preocupen-aparece Kudou con una guitarra-este año sera diferente.

-...-los niños comienzan a cantar.

* * *

><p>-que es eso?-Dijo Kidou mientras trataba de escuchar.<p>

-parecen villancicos-dijo Fudou.

-vamos a ver!-dijo Kidou mientras tomaba del brazo a Fudou como niño chiquito.

-esta bien-ambos se encaminaron hacia donde provenia la musica.

Cuando se acercacon vieron a la entrenadora Hitomiko tocando el piano y al entrenador Kudou tocando la guitarra y unos menores cantando sin nada de suerte junto al arbol de navidad.

-...-ambos se acercaron para escuchar.

-Kidou, Fudou... ustedes son los primeros, en llegar, que puntuales-dijo Kudou.

-puntuales a que?-respondieron en unisono.

-nos ayudaran con los villancicos-dijo Hitomiko.

-que QUE!-dijeron sorprendidos.

-...-Hitomiko y Kudou empezaron a tocar.

-El primer día en Inazuma, me regalaron a mí, un balonazo en la nariz.-comenzaron a cantar Hitomiko y Kudou. Luego hubo un silencio total, pero en eso aparecieron Endo, Kazemaru, Shindou, Kirino, Tenma, Tsurugi, Kariya y Shinosuke.

-El segundo día Inazuma, me regalaron a mi dos balones de adidas-cantaron Endo y Tenma colándose.

- y balonazo en la nariz-cantaron Hitomiko y Kudou

-El tercer día en Inazuma, me regalaron a mí tres pelucas raras-dijeron Fudou y Tsurugi.

-dos balones adidas-dijeron Endo y Temna

-y un balonazo en la nariz-cantaron Hitomiko y Kudou.

La gente comenzaba a llegar, mas y mas por cada segundo que pasaba cuando de repente aparecio un santa montado en un trineo conducido por tres renos robots, estos eran controlados por tres duendes *Kogure, Haruna y Toramaru*, santa traia una gigantesca bolsa el cual se abrio de la nada la cual salio Danbo *Un robot de carton*

-El cuarto día en Inazuma, me regalaron a mí cuatro gogles verdes-cantaron Kidou y Shindou

-tres pelucas raras-cantaron Fudou y Tsurugi

-dos balones adidas-Endo y Tenma

-y un balonazo en la nariz-Hitomiko y Kudou

-El quinto día en Inazuma, me regalaron a mí cinco ligas rojas-cantaron Kazemaru y Kirino.

-cuatro gogles verdes-Kidou y Shindou

-tres pelucas raras-Fudou y Tsurugi

-dos balones adidas-Endo y Tenma

-y un balonazo en la nariz-Hitomiko y Kudou.

De entre la gente aparecieron Fubuki, Goenji, Kurama, Yukimura, Hiroto, Midorikawa.

-El sexto día en Inazuma, me regalaron a mí seis bufandas blancas-cantaron Fubuki y Yukimura

-cinco ligas rojas-Kazemaru y Kirino

-cuatro gogles verdes-Kidou y Shindou

-tres pelucas raras-Fudou y Tsurugi

-dos balones adidas-Endo y Tenma

-y un balonazo en la nariz-Hitomiko y Kudou.

-El séptimo día en Inazuma, me regalaron a mí siete osos rosa-cantan Goenji y Kurama

-seis bufandas blancas-Fubuki y Yukimura

-cinco ligas rojas-Kazemaru y Kirino

-cuatro gogles verdes-Kidou y Shindou

-tres pelucas raras-Fudou y Tsurugi

-dos balones adidas-Endo y Tenma

-y un balonazo en la nariz-Hitomiko y Kudou.

-El octavo día en Inazuma, me regalaron a mí ocho telescopios-Cantan Hiroto y Kariya

-siete osos rosa-Goenji y Kurama

-seis bufandas blancas-Fubuki y Yukimura

-cinco ligas rojas-Kazemaru y Kirino

-cuatro gogles verdes-Kidou y Shindou

-tres pelucas raras-Fudou y Tsurugi

-dos balones adidas-Endo y Tenma

-y un balonazo en la nariz-Hitomiko y Kudou.

-El noveno día en Inazuma, me regalaron a mí nueve helados de pistacho-Midorikawa y Shinosuke

-ocho telescopios-Cantan Hiroto y Kariya

-siete osos rosa-Goenji y Kurama

-seis bufandas blancas-Fubuki y Yukimura

-cinco ligas rojas-Kazemaru y Kirino

-cuatro gogles verdes-Kidou y Shindou

-tres pelucas raras-Fudou y Tsurugi

-dos balones adidas-Endo y Tenma

-y un balonazo en la nariz-Hitomiko y Kudou.

-El décimo día en Inazuma, me regalaron a mí diez botes de gel-cantan Tsunami y Tachimukai que recién llegaban

-nueve helados de pistacho-Midorikawa y Shinosuke

-ocho telescopios-Cantan Hiroto y Kariya

-siete osos rosa-Goenji y Kurama

-seis bufandas blancas-Fubuki y Yukimura

-cinco ligas rojas-Kazemaru y Kirino

-cuatro gogles verdes-Kidou y Shindou

-tres pelucas raras-Fudou y Tsurugi

-dos balones adidas-Endo y Tenma

-y un balonazo en la nariz-Hitomiko y Kudou.

-El undécimo día en Inazuma, me regalaron a mí once avatares-cantaron los menores de Inazuma eleven go

-diez botes de gel-cantan Tsunami y Tachimukai

-nueve helados de pistacho-Midorikawa y Shinosuke

-ocho telescopios-Cantan Hiroto y Kariya

-siete osos rosa-Goenji y Kurama

-seis bufandas blancas-Fubuki y Yukimura

-cinco ligas rojas-Kazemaru y Kirino

-cuatro gogles verdes-Kidou y Shindou

-tres pelucas raras-Fudou y Tsurugi

-dos balones adidas-Endo y Tenma

-y un balonazo en la nariz-Hitomiko y Kudou.

-El duodécimo día en Inazuma, me regalaron a mi doce tecnicas nuevas-cantaron los mayores de Inazuma eleven.

-once avatares-cantaron los menores de Inazuma eleven go

-diez botes de gel-cantan Tsunami y Tachimukai

-nueve helados de pistacho-Midorikawa y Shinosuke

-ocho telescopios-Cantan Hiroto y Kariya

-siete osos rosa-Goenji y Kurama

-seis bufandas blancas-Fubuki y Yukimura

-cinco ligas rojas-Kazemaru y Kirino

-cuatro gogles verdes-Kidou y Shindou

-tres pelucas raras-Fudou y Tsurugi

-dos balones adidas-Endo y Tenma

-y un balonazo en la nariz-Hitomiko y Kudou.

Despues de terminar de cantar los presentes, que por cosa se habian vuelto un poco mas de mil *mucha gente* comenzaron a aplaudir mientras que Danbo pasaba con ayuda de los duendes unas alcancias para recoger dinero para el horfanato.

**62.- Houston tenemos un problema... ~Lo que el calentamiento global hace~ -Final-**

Que se podía esperar; el calor los habia llevado a sus limites; el susto de uno y el sueño del otro, el cual ya se encontraba a punto de realizar sus seños que se negaba a sacar a la luz; pero esta era la ecepcion, teniendo a escasos centimetros a aquel que le quitaba el sueño, a aquel por el cual estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida, corazon y alma...

-Shin-dou-dijo sonrojado.

-eso no te está ayudando en nada-dijo mientras acercaba su cara a la del menor.

-…–puso cara de perrito mojado.

-… ja… -titubeo por un instante-no caeré en tus jueguitos sucios-dijo para juntar sus labios con los del pelirosa.

-…-cerro los ojos mientras forcejeaba pero luego se dejo llevar pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño.

Ambos jóvenes se dejaron llevar, el mayor de ellos luchaba vorazmente por tratar de devorarse al otro a besos; hasta que en uno de sus movimientos logro sacarle un suspiro al más bajo, aprovechando en meter su lengua en la cavidad bucal del menor; explorando cada espacio que encontrase hasta toparse con la lengua del otro y comenzar un baile frenético, mientras que las traviesas manos del mayor ya estaban por debajo de la camisa del menor y jugaban *más bien apretaban y pellizcaban* los pezones del otro sacándole varios gemidos. Se separaron por falta de oxigeno, pero mientras lo hacían un hilo de saliva unía sus labios.

-pervertido…-susurro entre gemidos ahogados.

-…-sonrió para luego retirar sus manos la camisa, y sacarla sin dificultad de su portador.

-…-se sonrojo aun más.

-.. Que suculento te vez-se relamió los labios.

-… ahhhh…–se sonrojo pero guiado por sus impulsos despojo al otro en un santiamén.

El mayor sonrió ante los gestos del menor mientras que su boca lamia, besaba, mordía y marcaba el cuello, del otro arrancándole gemidos entre cortados, cuando se cercioro de que esa parte ya estuviera más que marcada como suya; bajo su boca directo a su pecho, mientras que sus manos despojaban de las prendas inferiores al otro. El pelirosa en cambio suspiraba, mientras que el otro se excitaba mas; mordía, lamia y jugaba con los pezones del otro sus manos jugaban con el miembro del otro haciendo estremecer al menor.

-no-no…. Ohm!-gruñía excitando mas al otro.

-qué?-deja por un momento los pezones del otro-… quieres que siga jugando-dijo con una risa gatuna.

-… ahhhh no-no… por favor si-sigue- -fue-dijo excitado

-así me gusta-sonrió para luego volver a morder los pezones del otro mientras jugaba con el miembro erecto del otro.

Jugó un rato con ellos y luego lamiendo bajo hasta llegara arriba de las entrepiernas. Relamió sus labios y abriendo la boca empezó a lamer y morder al punta de este sacándole varios gemidos agudos al otro mientras que este se aferraba de donde podía; lamia, jugaba y mordida, todo en una secuencia que repitió un par de veces para luego engullir el miembro latente del otro sacándole un ronco y sonoro gemido de placer. Mientras jugaba con aquel miembro para obtener aquel sabor que tanto ansiaba.

-… ah-ahhh Ta-kuto… me-me… vengo….-alerto el menor pero fue tarde.

El mayor esta tenía en su boca lo que estaba esperando mientras que unos hilos de este liquido bajaban por su boca.

-... lo-lo-lamento-dijo mientras se acerco a él y luego lamio el líquido sorprendiendo al mayor.

-…-sonrió y luego se acerco a su rostro y lo beso dándole a probar su propia esencia.

El menor reacciono satisfecho por la acción del otro, mientras que el castaño subió las piernas del otro y estas terminaron rodeando su cintura, Shindou se separo para mirar fijamente a los ojos del menor.

-estás listo?-dijo para luego lamer 3 dedos.

-…. Ahhhh si-si-decía sonrojado.

El mayor obedeció y con cuidado empezó a jugar con dos dedos la entrada del otro, sacándole varios gemidos. Al irse acoplando poco a poco… el castaño fue introduciendo los dedos en la cavidad del otro y moviéndolos de forma cuidadosa para no hacer algo que lastimara al pelirosa. Cuando el menor se había acostumbrado a la intromisión, el mayor introdujo el tercer dedo ocasionando un gemido ronco por parte del otro. Ya acostumbrado, Shimdou saco los dedos y tomando su miembro lo condujo a la entrada de Kirino, para luego introducirlo de apoco mientras que el este daba un gemido largo a media el miembro de su hermano iba entrando en su cavidad .

Cuando el castaño se acoplo por completo, el mayor empezó a aumentar el ritmo priero despacio, luego lento, aumentando cada vez más la velocidad. Mientras que el de abajo se aferraba a los hombros del castaño gemía y gruñía por cada envestida excitando mas a ambos. Shindou como todo buen "caballero" trataba de cumplir las fantasías de su amado buscando asi el punto donde este alcanzara a sentir el cielo; hasta que es una de esas envestidas Kirino gimió como nunca antes en ese día.

-… ahhhh! Ahí! –dijo extasiado.

-…como tu digas-había encontrado el punto débil del menor y ahora procura envestir y dar en el blanco.

El tiempo parecía una eternidad para ambos en su mundo apartado de los demás yacían ambos demostrándose su amor… aunque todas las cosas buenas se acaban rápido, esta no era la acepción; después de una "eternidad" en el cielo, como era de esperarse el rubio termino viniéndose dentro de la cavidad del menor y luego ahotado salió de este y se dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el menor, mientras este lo abrazaba protectoramente.

-te quiero –le besa la frente.

-…-se sonroja-…yo también te quiero—cerro los ojos quedando dormido.

- …-sonríe y al igual que su hermano cierra los ojos y se queda dormido.

**63.- O por Kami! ~esto es imposible~ (III PARTE)**

-mmm como te fue Midorikawa decía Kazemaru mientras le robaba el balón.

-…pues no muy bien que se diga-contesto mientras lo perseguía.

-no creo que te haya ido peor que yo-dijo Kazemaru mientras corría hacia la portería estaba a punto de anotar cuando el entrenador Kudou los llamo.

-que sucede entrenador?-pregunto Midorikawa.

-alguno de ustedes dos podria explicame, que les paso a la mayoria de mis jugadores?-los mira serio.

-aahhhh no tenemos idea-dijo Kazemaru resignado.

-... mmm pues tendran que ingeniarselas, por que ahi vienen-dijo mientra "las veia" venir.

-deberian de prohibirles usar uniforme-penso Midorikawa por lo muy ajustado que se les veia.

-aqui estamos, entrenador-dijeron.

-...ahhhh si... por ahora entrenen por su cuenta, yo-yo tengo algo importante que hacer-se marcha presuroso.

-no se vale!-pensaban Midorikawa y Kazemaru asustados.

-y... a donde fue el entrenador Kudou?-pregunto Fubuki.

-no tenemos idea-dijeron en unisono.

-por q no practicamos un rato!-grito Endo.

-...-los ukes se quedaron de piedra.

-... ahhh no creo q sea muy buena idea-dijo Tachimuaki.

-vamos!-grito Tsumani para luego arrastrarlo a la cancha.

-ahhhh-suspiraron y luego entraron a jugar.

Despues de dividir el equipo en dos comenzo la practica, la cual no fue muy buena como de costumbre... Goenji estaba corriendo con el balon iba a pasar a Kazemaru cuando este se tropieza y cae sobre Midorikawa el cual estaba tratando de marcar a Kazemaru; luego Tsunami iba a hacer una tecnica cuando Fubuki se le puso en frente, este trato de esquibarlo pero termino saliendose de la cancha; Hiroto estaba en una pelea por no dejar que le robaran el balon, su contrincante... Midorikawa, este estaba atras de el, tratando de quitarle el balon rosando sus piernas, y otras cosas mas de piel asustando a "la" peliroja y haciendole gritar atrayendo la atencion de todos/as.

-esto es un fracaso-suspiro Midorikawa mientras salia de la cancha a las bancas.

-...-los demas ukes lo siguieron.

-que les pasa a ustedes?-dijo Kidou mientras los miraba que se sentaban uno a uno.

-... nos rendimos-dijeron.

-rendirce?-se hacercaron el resto.

-... es imposible jugar asi-dijo Fubuki.

-por que lo dices-hablo Goenji.

-por que es extraño-dijo Kazemaru.

**64. Los "angelitos"~_Hiroto Kiyama_~(III PARTE)**

Era un dia comun y corriente, Hiroto caminaba presuroso, ya que se le hacia tarde; Hitomiko habia salido y dejo el horfanato al cuidado de Midorikawa y Hiroto, este ultimo se habia quedado dormido y ya hiba tarde.

Neko: por que tan aprisa?.

-eh?-se detiene asustado.

Tori:... -aparece cubriendo su cuerpo con una sabana-

-...ehh?-mira al otro.

Neko: somos tus angeles!...-mira al otro-por que traes una sabana?

Tori: por nada-le da la espalda.

Neko: algo ocultas-le quita la sabana a la fuerza-...-se sorprende por lo que ve.

-... mmm si son mis angeles guardianes... tu-señala a Neko- eres un niño verdad? y tu-señala a Tori-una niña?.

Tori: NO SOY UNA NIÑA!

Neko: nop, es un travesti... -se rio-

Tori:... CLARO QUE NO! solo se equibocaron de ropa-dijo apenado. Tria puesto un vestido tubo blanco corto, con un liston gris en la cintura, unas zapatillas blancas.

-... ahhhhhh-lo mira raro-entonces por que estas vestido asi?-dijo mientras volvia a caminar.

Tori: pues... se equibocaron, confundieron mi ropa-suspiro.

-y por que no pides que te la cambien?

Neko: no es tan sencillo, tanto la ropa de angel como demonio es especial y recistente; y unica ademas cada traje es diferente a los demas e irrepetible asi que para que dure un poco mas; hay una regla y los angeles y demonios solo pueden cambiar de ropa hasta que haya pasado una semana.

-... ahhhh que problema-mira ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle.

Tori:...-se enoja- bueno! ya vasta de mi! mira los carros!

-...-pasa la calle sin problemas.

Neko:... ahhhh mira ya llegamos-señalo.

Tori:... ahora preparate para el regaño de Midorikawa

Y en efecto, este le salio al encuentro del pelirrojo y despues de reprenderlo lo dejo pasar, traia puesto un delantal; luego le dio uno a Hiroto, este se lo coloco y ayudo a Midorikawa a alimentar a los pequeños

Neko:... ahhhh que lindos son!

Tori:... -asustado-... y eso que te gusten los niños pequeños.

Neko: puede que sea un mosntruo pero me gustan los niños

-... ahhhhhh-un niño se acerca y toma a Tori.

Tori:... AHHHH! ayuda!

-... los niños pueden verlos?-pregunto Hiroto.

Neko: si...-tratando de soltar a Tori-bamos... niñito suelta-dijo con un buen modo cosa rara de el.

Tori: sueltame! me aplastas!-con la cabeza morada.

-...oye... Yuushiro, por que no lo sueltas?-dijo Hiroto.

-ahhh?-el niño lo miro-bueno-abrio la mano y Tori cayo como mosca muerta sobre la mesa.

Neko: Tori?-vuela y se para sobre la mesa, opara luego caminar donde se encontraba tirado el otro.

Tori:...-con los ojos en forma de espiral.

-se murio-pregunto Hiroto extrañado.

-... lo mate?-comenzo a llorar el niño.

-shhh calla, todo estara bien-Hiroto toma al menor en brazos y lo mese de lado a lado.

Neko:...-se pone en culuquillas y empieza a jalarle la mejilla al otro-oye... despierta-lo sacude.

Tori:...-abre los ojos y respira ondo-vi mi vida pasar-se sento mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-vez, no esta muerto-sonrio Hiroto.

-...muerto que cosa?-aparecio Midorikawa detras del pelirrojo asustandolo.

-...ahhhh nada!-contesto.

-... esa personita-señalo el niño.

-...-Hiroto trago seco.

Neko:... como que nos va a ver, y no somos personitas!

-... yo no veo nada-parpadea un par de veces.

Tori:...-suspiro-

-... que linda!-vino una niña y tomo a Tori y se lo llevo.

Tori: ES QUE NUNCA ME DEJAN!

Neko: aqui vamos de nuevo...-volo detras de la niña.

-que problema-Hiroto lo siguio.

* * *

><p><strong>Inumaru: <strong>**las preguntas (su opinion es buena; aporten lo que piensan y trataremos de complaserlas)**

**Tori: 1.-que les parecio los 12 dias? xDD  
><strong>

**Neko: 2-. que tal el lemon  
><strong>

**Sachiko: 3-. muajajajajaja! alguna idea?**

**Gil:... el siguiente es Tsunami... que le aran los "angelitos" ?**

**Sharon: otras vez, felices fiestas! que la pasen lindo ^-^  
><strong>

**Todos: hasta la otra! cuidense! disfruten las fiestas!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Tori:... HOLA! lamentamos la demora =.=  
><strong>

**Neko: gracais por leer**

**Sachiko:... al fic**

* * *

><p><strong>65.- Una semana de vida? (Final)<strong>

Habia llegado el dia, en que Fudou se despedia de este mundo, o eso le habian dicho; desperto, no muy contento de hecho asustado ya que no sabia en que hora le tocaria asi que se baño y vistio lo mas rapido pocoble para ir a disfrutar los ultimos rayos de sol de su vida.

-... a donde crees q vas?-grito Kidou desde la segunda planta.

-... ahhh un respiro por ultima vez-contesto.

-te acompaño!-dijo para luego bajar aprisa las escaleras

apenas iban a abrir la puerta principal para salir cuando todos los de inazuma eleven e inazuma eleven go les respondieron con un sonoro "hola"

-que hacen aquie?-dijo Fudou.

-veo que alguien no quiere saber la verdad-dijo Atsuya.

-AHHH! no me atraparas vivo!-grito, estaba a punto de correr cuando fue detenido por el de rastras con ayuda del "enfermero" Fubuki.

-no es por eso que estamos aqui-dijo Endo.

-a no?-se calmo.-entonces?

-... pues, te venimos a felicitar-hablo Kazemaru.

-felicitar? por que?-los miro-estan de felices por que me muero verdad?-se enojo.

-ahhh no-contestaron en unisono.

-estamos felices por que en esta semaña fuiste una muy buena persona-dijo Toramaru

-entonces...-se cruzo de brazos.

-... Fudou... tu no tienes nada-hablo Goneji-tu cuerpo esta saludable, extraño con todas las chucherias que comes-dijo.

-ah... que... bueno... AHHHHH!-grito-no me voy a morir?-pregunto.

-... ahhhh no...-dijo Fubuki, para luego hacer una "retirada estrategica" junto con Goenji.

-VENGAN AQUI PAR DE MENTIROSOS!-comenzo a perseguirlos.

-3...2...1... ya!-grito Atsuya y al instante Kirino, Shindou, Tenma, Tsurugi y Kariya aparecieron de unos arbustos y comenzaron a bombardear al oji-verde con globos de agua y los dos primeros salieron de los arbustos para atacarlo con pistolas de agua.

-...AHHHH! DEJENME ENDEMONIADOS NIÑOS-gritaba mientras seguia a Shindou y Kirino.

-ahhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHH!-ambos corrian sin direccion alguna mientras se reian al igual que los demas.

-esto durara todo el dia-peso Kidou mientras atria unas palomitas y se sentaba para comeralas mientras veia el show.

**66.- O por Kami! ~vuelve a como eras!~**

-expliquenme esto una vez mas-dijo Kazemaru de brazos cruzasdos.

-ahhh ya te dije-hablo Goenji.

-pero aun no entiendo como terminamos asi!-grito Midorikawa

-calmate, solo terminaremos esta ronda-dijo Endo.

-calmarse!-grito Fubuki-tengo dos.. PECHOS EN MI CARA!-grito.

-AHHHH!-en seguida todos calleron al suelo ya que por alguna y extraña razon estaban jugnado twister.

-ahhh-se escucho un sonoro gemido de dolor.

-a quien se le ocurrio esta "genial" idea-dijo sarcastico Kazemaru mientras cerraba los ojos ya que tenia el panorama de Endo en frente **(parte tracera)**

-me muero!-decia Tachimukai mientras era asficiado por el cuerpo de Fudou**.**

-quitence!-grito Midorikawa.

**-**...-el primero en levantarce fue Tsunami que al principio del jeugo estaba abajo de todos y al final termino misteriosamente arriba sobre Kidou.

-... ya, ya yo les ayudare a salir-dijo Tsumani mientras tomaba a Tachimukai de las manos y lo sacaba como si fuera maleta de la bolita de gente.

-ahhhhh!-dijo adolorido el castaño.

-no te preocupes-lo tomo en brazos.-yo te quitare el dolor y dicho esto se lo llevo en brazos.

-salvenme-susurro Tachimukai mientras era "secuestrado".

-ahhhhhh no-susurraron los ukes restantes mientras negaban con la cabeza.

-Hitoro! muevete... que me estoy muriendo!-decia Midorikawa.

-seria sencillo si no tubiera a Fubuki aplastandome el pecho-dijo con una venita a punto de estallarle.

-YA ME ENOJE!-grito Fudou y con una fuerza de " Super Sayajin" levanto a todos y los mando a volar.

-ITAI!-se escucho un sonoro gemido.

-de donde sacaste tanta fuerza?-pregunto Fubuki mientras se levantaba y luego se sobaba la parte baja de su esplada debido al dolor

-ya estaba arto de que ustedes me aplastaran-dijo mientras se marchaba.

-queras decir arta-dijo Midorikawa.

-YA CALLATE!-grito.

-que humor...-suspiro sordo.

-muy bien... largo!-dijo Fudou.-salgance de mi habitacion!

-ahhhh-todos salieron.

-menos tu-toma del brazo a Kidou.

-no! yo no!-trato de soltarce pero ahora que se habia transformado era mas "fuerte".

La puerta se cerro dejando a unos curiosos afuera, pero por miedo a que los matara, no decidieron quedarce y se marcharon, cada quien por su lado. Media hora despues Kazemaru se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la ventana viendo la luna...

-es hermosa no?-entra Endo en la habitacion.

-...-se quedo en silencio mientras seguia mirando.

-...-se acerco hasta el peliazul.-quiero que me respondas Ichirouta-dijo con seriedad, haciendo que el peliazul "la volteara" a ver.-... estas comodo con migo serca?-pregunto sorprendiendo al mas alto, por ahora.

-...-se quedo callado.

-lo sabia...-bajo la cabeza.-mi presencia te incomoda-dijo con un aire de tristeza.

-no!... Endo... yo, no...-no sabia como continuar.

-... ya nunca mas sere una molestia para ti...-se dio media vuelta y estubo a punto de correr cuando Kazemaru le tomo de la muñeca, y luego jalando de esta "la" hacerco a el, para luego "atraparla" en un abrazo.

-no me interesa el exterior... lo que importa es lo de adentro-dijo para luego darle un beso el la frente.

-ahhh-se sonrojo-intercambiamos roles... lo sabias-dijo "fastidiada" y apenada.

-...jajaja...-se rie por lo bajo.

Por otro lado...

-Fubuki-kun!-gritaba Goneji buscando al asesino de osos.-que se habra hecho?-se preguntaba mientras abria la puerta que conducia a la habitacion del buscado

-...que suce...-estaba apunto de salir de la habitacion cuando choca con Goenji haciendo que ambos terminen en el suelo.

-Goenji estas bien?-pregunto mientras "la" miraba ya que el albino habia caido sombre "la" mencionada.

-ITAI...-se sobaba-estare bien-sonrio para no preocupar al "mayor".

-ahhhh me alegra-suspiro aliviado-... ahhhh Go-Go-en-ji...-tartamudeaba ya que "la" mencioanada lo estaba manoseando.

-que pasa querido? quieres mas?-jugaba con los labios del albino, mordiemdolos y besandolos exitando al mas alto.

Midorikawa caminaba presuroso ya que no queria enfrentar a Hiroto en esas condiciones...

-Midorikawa! Midorikawa!-gritaba "la peliroja" mientras seguia al mencionado.

-...-trababa de "dejarla" atras, mision imposible.

-MIDORIKAWA!-Hiroto se puso en frente del mencionado para detenerlo con exito.

-que...-dijo serio.

-solo respondeme una pregunta-dijo tambien serio.

-...-"la" miro mientras suspiraba.

-... por que me ignoras?-dijo "dolida"

-por que... has cambiado mucho-respondio.

-... jajaja, si claro, de la noche a la mañana me cambiaron de sexo!-dijo sarcastico.

-...-trato de seguir adelante.

-espera...-lo detubo.-entonces me ignoras por que... soy una mujer?-dijo con tristeza.

-...-se solto de su agarre pero no continuo caminando solo se quedo parado en silencio.

-... gracias Midoriwa... eso era lo que queria escuchar-dijo sarcastica, Hiroto para luego comenzar a llorar.-eres un tonto!-salio corriendo denjando atras un confundido y triste Midorikawa.

Mientras... 3...2...1...

-ESPERA!-grito mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

-Midorikawa?-se asusto.

-...-tenia la respiracion ajitada mientras sudava frio.

-... solo tubiste una pesadilla-lo abrazo.

-... si...-se sonrojo.

-vamos... trata de dormir otra vez Midorikawa-le sonrio mientras se acostaba.

-esta bien, Hiroto-se acosto, cara a cara con el pelirojo y luego se arropo con la sabana.

-no te preocupes... yo te proteger-dijo para abrazarlo protectoramente.

-gracias...-susurro-... no hay nada...-pensaba mientras se sercioraba que Hiroto no tubiese pecho.

-Midorikawa...-susurro.

-que?-lo miro curioso.

-... no me hagas coscillas-se retorcia.

-ahhhh... esta bien-se acomodo entre los brazos del mayor.

-que duermas bien-sonrio para luego besarle la frente y luego cerrar los ojos y quedar ambos en esa pocision.

**67.- Ilíada ~esto no se parece en nada a la original xDD~**

Desembarco en la orilla de la blanca arena, silencioso buscando una emboscada perfecta, corrió en silencio de puntillas para evitar ser detectado por alguien; el velo de la noche estaba a su favor al parecer los dioses habían echado las cartas hacia él. Corrió hasta que llego a una pequeña ladera de rocas, la cual en la punta de esta estaba el templo del dios "Afrodit"; subió las escaleras de madera y entro en el templo, sorprendiendo al sacerdote que se encontraba orando a la deidad de rubia cabellera.

-que os hacéis en este lugar sagrado?-replico el sacerdote mientras detenía sus plegaria para mirar al intruso.

-…-no dijo palabra alguna y empujado al sacerdote saco un saco y saqueo el templo de la deidad de luminosa cabellera.

-padre… que sucede?-apareció de repente un joven que traía unas uvas en una cesta.

-… que exótica avecita tenemos por aquí?-dijo mientras dejaba el saco y luego se coloco al joven en sus hombros como costal de papas y tomando el costal lleno de precisas ofrendas se marcho dejando al sacerdote gritando en medio del irrumpido templo en la oscuridad de la noche.

En el barco…

-suéltame! –se movía el joven para poder soltarse de las garras de su secuestrador.

-si, querida ya te soltaras así-le hablo sarcástico mientras pasaba sus manos atrás de un mástil y las amarraba.

-SOY UN CHICO!-le escupió en la mejilla.

-ahhh con que quieres jugar eh? Avecita?-dijo para acercarse a su cuello y comenzar a embriagarse con su aroma mientras sus manos jugaban sobre la túnica del más bajo.

-Endo!-hablo Kidou el de la sabiduría espontanea

-TSk-chasqueo la lengua para luego de jugar y mirar al de la sabiduría espontanea.

-Endo…. Deja de jugar con él o despertaras la furia del dios-dijo Kidou.

-jajaja-rio sarcástico- como si eso fuera a pasar.

-por favor devolvámoslo donde pertenece-dijo implorando.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori: bueno esto es todo por hoy<strong>

**Neko: por que la Ilíada?**

**Sachiko: aja? por que decidiste arruinar algo tan bello? **

**Tori: ¬¬ en fin aqui estan las preguntas...**

**1-que os parecio?**

**2- que tal el suelo de Midorikawa?**

**3- que quieren que suceda despues? ya que no sera la obra al 100%**

**Neko: hasta la otra!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Tori:... HOLA! lamentamos la demora =.=  
><strong>

**Neko: gracias por leer**

**Sachiko:... al fic**

* * *

><p><strong>68.-Fue un robot.<strong>

Era un día soleado; la secundaria Raimon se vestía de gala debido a las presentaciones de exposiciones de química. Minamisawa y Kurama construyeron un robot (parecido a Dambo) que respondía a los sentimientos y reacciones de las personas…

-Esta cosa enserio funciona?-dijo Kariya mientras miraba el diminuto robot.

-claro ¬¬-dijo Kurama.

-…se ve muy lindo-dijo Kirino, estando en cuclillas mientras movía su dedo frente al robot para que este tratara de agarrarlo; cosa que sucedió.

- MI MUJER CHIMUELA ESTA DUDA DUDA! :3 -cantaba el robot.

-ahhhh...-a todos le apareció una gotota detrás de sus cabezas.

-creo que aun tiene desperfectos-dijo Shindo.

-si, y muchos-dijo Kariya para luego patear el robot y tirarlo al suelo.

-eso…. NO ES BUENO!-grito el robot para luego dejar de medir 20 cm y crecer hasta medir 5 metros. Se levanto y comenzó a perseguir a Kariya.

-KARIYA! TU LO ENOJASTE! ARREGLALO!-gritaba Kirino mientras corría por su vida seguido por Kariya-Y NO ME SIGAS!-gritaba.

-CLARO QUE NO! SEMPAI! AYUDAME!-gritaba mientras corría detrás del pelirosa.

Kirino iba corriendo al frente luego Kariya y de ultimo el robot. Mientras Kirino volteaba cada 5 segundos hacia atrás para ver que tan cerca estaba del robot, no se fijo y se tropezó con una piedra, cayendo de cara al suelo.

-NO TE HECES A DORMIR!-grito Kariya pero logro dar a tiempo un gran salto logrando saltar por completo a Kirino y dejarlo atrás para luego correr y ocultarse entre los árboles.

-Ohhh una muñeca-dijo el robot para recoge a Kirino.

-NO SOY UNA MUÑECA! Soy un niño-dijo.

-caya muñeca-lo estrujo haciendo que se desmayara por la presión.

-KIRINO!-gritaron en unisonó.

-muy bien… es hora de cambiar las sucias prendas de la muñeca-dijo para luego dirigirse al club de tenis femenino, romper el techo del club y robar prendas de las deportistas.

-Kariya has algo!-grito Shindo.

-Porque yo?-grito el mencionado.

- porque tu lo enfadaste!-grito

-por que se gritan si están a la par?-dijo Kurama.

-NO LO SE-gritaron dejando sordo al peliazul.

-…-Shindo salió de su escondite (detrás de un árbol) para pararse frente al robot.-baja a Kirino!-le señalo desafiante.

-no! Espera… la estoy cambiando-y dicho esto le quito la camisa sin dificultad.

-….ahhhh-Shindo sintió que sus fuerzas se iban al ver aquella gloriosa figura y sentía que otra extraña fuerza se apoderaba de el.

-…Kirino…. –Kariya salió de su escondite para luego pararse junto a Shindo.-yo tengo más fuerza mental que tu ¬¬-le saco la lengua.

-su conversación me aburre-dijo para luego ponerle una camisa de las jugadoras y luego quitarle el pantalón.

-AHHH! –ambos caen al suelo mientras tienen una hemorragia proveniente de su nariz (muriendo en su propio charco de sangre xD)

-muy bien… casi estas lista…. Ahora-toma una falda y se la coloca.-LISTO!-dijo feliz.

-muy bien ya basta! ¬¬ baja a Kirino!-dijo Shindo mientras se metía papel en la nariz.

-si…-decía con voz temblorosa e imitaba a Shindo de meterse papel en la nariz para parar el sangrado.

-si, claro-dijo sarcástico.-no les daré a mi muñeca-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-oh NO! No te irás!-dijo Kariya para luego correr y abrazar el pie del robot.

-… es no funcionara-dijo Minamisawa.

-…-el robot se disponía a caminar cuando, por Kariya tropezó y cayó de cara al suelo.

-COMO HIZO ESO!-grito Kurama.

-VITAMINAS!-grito Minamisawa.

-es mi turno-dijo Shindo para luego sacar un balón de la nada y al patearlo con todas sus fuerzas y como el robot tenía un tremendo interruptor de "ON-OFF" en su espalda el balón golpeo el interruptor apagando el robot.

-Kirino!-gritaron en unisonó mientras trataban de abrir la dura mano del metálico.

-esto está feo!-jalaba Kariya.

-… esto ayudo-dijo Kurama para luego tomar el control remoto del robot y apretar un botón y al instante la mano se extendió arrojando a Shindo y Kariya y haciendo que Kirino callera al suelo.

-Kirino…-se acercaron a él gateando.

-…mmmm-abrió los ojos notando que a su lado derecho estaba Shindo y a su izquierdo estaba Kariya.-que paso?-dijo mientras trataba de reincorporarse.

-… pues…. Es muy difícil de explicar-dijo Shindo.

-… y yo no seré el que cuente todo este lio ¬¬-dijo Kariya.

-…-miro a ambos desconcertados.

-mi pequeño robot hizo estragos-dijo Minamisawa.

-si….que desorden-hablo Kurama.

-….¬¬ ahora PORQUE TENGO ROPA DE MUJER!-grito Kirino mientras se levantaba.

-…mmmm… no queras saber-hablo Minamisawa.

-te vez bien así, quédate con esa ropa-se burlo Kariya para luego salir corriendo.

-HEYY! OYE TU!-grito Kirino mientras lo perseguía.

-no se vayan a caer! Kirino, Kariya!-grito Shindo para luego seguirlos.

-parecen niños chiquitos-dijo Minamisawa

**69.-****Como perros y gatos. ~EL ES MIO!~ I PARTE**

Ya se estaba cansando de que todos los días fuera la misma rutina, que había hecho para merecer una vida con ese _engendro del mal _no era suficiente cargar con las tareas, la escuela, sus padres, la etapa adolescente, para que viniera un niño UN año menor que él y se incorporara a la lista. Así que decidió arreglarlo después del entrenamiento, ya todos sus compañeros habían salido, solo estaban ellos dos; lo miro y se acerco a él.

-Sabes que ya estoy cansado-le hablo Kirino.

-de que me hablas?-pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

-no te hagas el ignorante… tu sabes de lo que estoy hablando; quiero explicaciones del porque me molestas tanto!-dijo enojado-yo no te he hecho nada, para que me molestes de esa manera; dame tus razones para que me hagas eso…-dijo serio.

-enserio quieres saber?-dijo acercando su rostro al otro, sin que el mayor se diera cuenta.

-comienza a hablar…-dijo siempre serio.

-es para que me prestes atención y no a Shindo-dijo para luego pasar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del pelirosa y luego de arrinconarlo contra la pared lo beso.

-….-Kirino abrió de golpe los ojos. No creía lo que estaba pasando…. Quería luchar… pero una fuerza imaginaria se lo impedía.

-Kariya…. Kirino…-se escucho una voz detrás de ambos.

-…-Kariya se separo de mala gana dejando que Kirino se deslizaba y se sentara en el suelo aturdido, sorprendido y con un hilo de saliva bajándole por la quijada.

-Shindo…-dijo Kariya mientras miraba fulminante al mencionado.

-…Ka-riya…. Tu…-dijo retadoramente mientras se acercaba-que has hecho!-subió la voz.

-y tu que crees? Estuve a punto de hacer mio a Kirino y tu vienes y me interrumpes-dijo.

-como te atreves...-dijo libernado un aura oscura.

**70.- Ilíada ~El secuestro de Suzuno~ **

En el barco…

-suéltame! –se movía el joven para poder soltarse de las garras de su secuestrador.

-si, querida ya te soltaras así-le hablo sarcástico mientras pasaba sus manos atrás de un mástil y las amarraba.

-SOY UN CHICO!-le escupió en la mejilla.

-ahhh con que quieres jugar eh? Avecita?-dijo para acercarse a su cuello y comenzar a embriagarse con su aroma mientras sus manos jugaban sobre la túnica del más bajo.

-Endo!-hablo Kidou el de la sabiduría espontanea

-TSK-chasqueo la lengua para luego de jugar y mirar al de la sabiduría espontanea.

-Endo…. Deja de jugar con él o despertaras la furia del dios-dijo Kidou.

-jajaja-rio sarcástico- como si eso fuera a pasar.

-por favor devolvámoslo donde pertenece-dijo implorando.

-el Dios Afriodit está muy ocupado viendo como atraer mortales a su trampa, que no se dará cuenta-dijo.

-si, claro-dijo Kidou.

-hacedle caso al de rastas-imploro el peliazul.

-callaos... aqui el que manda soy yo-dijo todo sangron.

-Endo... dejame ver a mi prisionera-dijo el rey Edgar. Los aparto y "la" observo detenidamente.-es perfecta!-dijo-parece una venus-dijo.

-...soy un chico ¬¬-dijo hechando humo por la cabeza.

-eso no importa, seras mi esclavo-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante para el peliazul.

-OYE! con que derecho bienes a reclamarlo ¬¬ yo lo secuestre-renego Endo.

-... tu ya tienes esposa en Esparta... te acuerdas... ¬¬ Natsumi?-trato de refrescarle la memoria.

-...-lo miro con odio.

Si era algo, es que Endo y Edgar no se llevavan en lo mas minimo, debido a sus diferencias... (MUCHAS HORAS DESPUES)

En Esparta...

-BRINDEMOS!-dijo Teres.

-por la paz de Esparta y Troya!-hablo Nagumo, alzando su copa al aire

-por la paz-repitieron en unisono, los presentes.

Al dia siguiente

-hoy el dios Tsunami esta de bue humor-dijo Hiroto mientras miraba como se alejaban de Esparta.

-es cierto hermano-hablo Nagumo-... tu sabes que te quiero con todo el alma, y se que tu me defenderias...-lo alago.

-Nagumo que hiciste? la ultima vez que ma hablaste asi, le habias robado a papá un caballo-dijo serio.

-pues...-bajo de la proa, y se diriguio a una habitacion, abrio la puerta.-Hiroto, te presento a Suzuno.

-NAGUMO... QUE HICISTE!-dijo Hiroto sorprendido.-le has areatado el compañero (esposo xD) a Teres.

-yo lo amo! y daria mi vida por ella!-dijo enfrentando a Hiroto.

-...estamos fritos! por tu negligencia! hay que regresar!

-claro que no! Suzuno sufre con el... ¬¬-no dejare que se aparte de mi-abrazo al mencionado haciendolo sonrojar.

-... Nagumo...-lo miro sonrojado.

-... tendremos muchos problemas... -suspiro-

* * *

><p><strong>Tori: bueno esto es todo por hoy<strong>

**Sachiko: en fin aqui estan las preguntas...**

**1-que os parecio? lindo robot no? xDD**

**2- que quieren que suceda despues entre los tres?**

**3- =.=U no encontrabamos a quien poner xD**

**Neko: hasta la otra!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Tori:... HOLA! lamentamos la demora =.=  
><strong>

**Gil: gracias por leer**

**Yue:... al fic**

* * *

><p><strong>71.-Tu eres yo, yo soy el y el es tu (EL DESCUBRIMIENTO)<strong>

_Shindo esta en el cuerpo de Kariya._

**Kariya esta en el cuerpo de Kirino.**

Kirino esta en el cuerpo de Shindo.

* * *

><p>Abrio los ojos de golpe, se sentia un tanto "extraño" de repente se sentia mas liviano que de costumbre. Se froto los ojos y salio de la cama -Hoy sera un gran dia-se estiro mientras tomaba una toalla y se diriguia al baño; entro aun dormitado se quito la camisa...<p>

-_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!-grito-que es esto!-dijo mirando el espejo-esto no es mio-dijo sorprendido.

Pasaron los minutos y se decidio a salir, ya que tenia clases-tal parece ire asi-suspiro, ademas le interesaba saber como es que habia cambiado tanto para parecerce a Kariya.

En la escuela...

Entro en su aula reciviendo miradas extrañas por parte de los demas...

-Kariya que haces aqui?-hablo Kurama.

_-Kariya?_-dijo Shindo.

-si, buscas a Kirino, no ha llega...-dijo para luego entrar el mencionado.-bueno, ya llego-dijo.

-...-se volteo- y efectivamente estaba Kirino, pero actuaba un poco extraño.

-...-Kirino miro a Kariya y hacercnadose a el lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo arrastrado del lugar espantando a todos.

Debajo de un arbol...

-**se puede saber quien eres... y por que tienes mi cuerpo!**-dijo Kirino.

-._...pero de que me hablas Kirino?_?-dijo Kariya.

-**AHHHH! NO llegaremos a nada asi!**-decia desesperado Kirino.

_-que tienes? estas actuando muy extraño-_retrocedio.

-**... que acaso no te has dado cuenta de que estas en mi cuerpo!**-dijo colerico Kirino.**-soy KARIYA! atrapado en el cuerpo de sempai!**-dijo serio.

-...-se sorprendio-_entonces eres Kariya y estas en el cuerpo de Kirino_-comprendio.

**-si**-dijo Kirino simplemente.

-_si yo soy Shindo... y estoy en tu cuerpo..._-hablo Kariya llevandose la mano al menton.

-**con que eres Shindo...**-dijo Kirino-**entonces...**-penso.

**_-Kirino esta en (mi cuerpo) el cuerpo de Shindo!_**-dijeron en unisono.

De repente aparece Shindo.

-con ustedes queria hablar!-dijo serio.

**-nos buscabas?**-hablo Kirino.

_-... que sucede -_dijo Kariya.

**72.- ****HADAS**

En este mundo, todos los sucesos naturales que ocurren se debe a una sola razón HADAS, si bien no son como los cuentos suelen relatar o mostrar. Nacen a través de un deseo de vida; cuando un ser vivo está a punto de nacer y por cosas del destino muere en el nacimiento o antes de este, la vida; no se pierde, se transforma, aquella pequeña creatura a la cual se le negó la vida pasa a ser un hada. Habitan en todas partes, teniendo el talento de poder encogerse y poderes maravillosos dependiendo el talento para el cual ha nacido; a medida sus emociones se muestran sus rasgos de hada aparecen; se mezclan entre las personas ayudando, cooperando con los humanos; pero eso sí, con tan solo decir "no creo en las hadas" la más cercana a la persona no creyente muere al instante dejando este mundo y convirtiéndose en un alma como todo los demás…

(En algún tiempo de la edad media)

Un chico de 16 años de cabellera azulina estaba acarreando agua de un pozo…

-que profundo-se asomo. Mientras tanto unos niños jugaban cerca de él. -Kirino, Shindou, Kariya cuidado-dijo ya que los pequeños corrían alrededor del pozo.

-si… -dijeron asiendo caso omiso mientras seguían corriendo. Mientras que Kazemaru se asomo para sacar el agua de repente fue empujado dentro del pozo por los niños que corrían.

-AHHHH!-dijo mientras caía de cabeza hacia el interior del pozo.

-KAZEMARU-SEMPAI!-gritaron los menores-iremos por ayuda-dijeron mientras salían corriendo dejando al pelirosa.

-cof-cof-cof…-tocia mientras flotaba sobre el agua.-hay no…. Tengo que salir de aquí-dijo para tratar de escalar por las paredes del tétrico pozo-esto da miedo-dijo por tan oscuro que estaba, trato de subir, pero se deslizo cayendo de regreso al agua.

Pasaron unos minutos y luego se escucho una voz familiar para el oji-almendra.

-Kazemaru, pronto te sacare!-dijo la voz. Y enseguida le lanzo la cuerda.

-…-Kazemaru la tomo y pasándola alrededor de su cintura la amarro-listo-grito.

-está bien-hablo para comenzar a jalar, subiendo de apoco al peliazul.

Jalo con ayuda de los menores, jalaron hasta que lograron ver asomar la mano de Kazemaru. El castaño se acerco sin soltar la soga y tomando la mano del mas bajo la jalo lográndolo sacar hasta la cima del pozo.

-…. Gracias por sacarme-dijo mientras estaba a punto de bajarse de la orilla.

-yo te ayudo-lo tomo de la cintura-no hay de que, para eso están los amigos-sonrió.

-….-se sonrojo por el contacto.-gracias Endo-dijo para estirar un pie, pero mientras lo hacía perdió el equilibrio y se fue de paso hacia adelante llevándose consigo al castaño.

-se encuentran bien?-dijeron los menores mientras los rodeaban.

-…..-Endo había abrazado sobre protectoramente a Kazemaru para evitar que el otro se lastimara.

-….mmmm- abrió los ojos ya que los había cerrado del susto-…Endo….-dijo sonrojándose más.

-…. Nii-san? -hablo Kirino.

-… estoy bien-hablo Endo para luego soltar a Kazemaru.

-…-Kazemaru se levanto- no te preocupes Kirino-le sonrió.-estoy bi….-no pudo terminar la oración ya que estornudo.

-…. Estas enfermo!-dijo Kariya mientras lo miraba preocupado.

-…. –Endo se quito su chaqueta y se la coloco al peliazul-ten, empeoraras si no te calientas-dijo con una sonrisa.

-gracias Endo….-dijo apenado.

-ven, Nii-san-dijo Kirino mientras le tomaba la mano-yo te cuidare-dijo como todo un niño grande.

-…. Ahhhh… si, -sonrió-Kariya, ven tú también-le hablo al menor ya que lo estaba cuidado debido a que Midorikawa estaba haciendo unos mandados a la ciudad.

-… si…-dijo para tomarle la otra mano a Kazemaru.

-… -Shindou se quedo pensativo.

-… no vas a ir con ellos?-dijo Endo.

-…. Si…-se decidió para luego tomar la mano de Endo-vamos! Endo-san-dijo para comenzar a caminar.

-…. Muy bien, vamos!-dijo Kirino señalando mientras comenzaba a marchar .

Shindou y Endo iban atrás, hasta que el castaño más bajo comenzó a caminar más rápido, apurando asi a Endo; hasta que estaban caminando a la par de los otros, Shindou miro un rato la mano de Kirino y la tomo; formando así una sola cadena.

-…-Kariya miraba como Kirino y Shindou iban tomados de la mano.

-… quieres estar tu también a este lado?-sonrió Kazemaru para luego soltar la mano de Kirino y pasar luego a Kariya junto al pelirosa y el al extremo. Al final quedando los dos mayores en ambos extremos.

-…-Kariya le sonrió a Kazemaru.

-…-Endo vio esto sonriendo de una forma cariñosa; siempre su mejor amigo le parecía muy adorable y tierno; aunque le daba pena admitirlo porque eran hombres y eso es extraño, se podía decir que Endo se sentía muy atraído por el oji-almendra.

-…-Kazemaru levanto la vista fijándose que el castaño le miraba; su vista se cruzo por unos instantes sonrojándose y luego la desviaron apenados.

En el trayecto solo se escuchaban las risas de los pequeños mientras que los mayores solo los observaban y se miraban. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kazemaru, entraron, se sentaron en las sillas del comedor ya que no había sala (Dudo que existieran para esa época) mientras que el dueño de la casa se iba a cambiar a su habitación. Unos 10 minutos después pareció Kazemaru ya cambiado.

-ahora preparare la cena-dijo mientras tomaba un delantal de color café y se lo colocaba.

-yo quiero ONIGIRI!-dijo Kariya.

-yo quiero papas guisadas-dijo Kirino.

-yo quiero unos pinchos-dijo Shindou.

-Y por qué no estofado?-hablo Endo.

-….-los menores miraron al castaño-SI, ESTOFADO!-dijeron en unisonó

-pues estofado será-sonrió para ponerse manos a la obra.

Paso el tiempo y el estofado estuvo listo, Kazemaru estaba repartiendo los platos de comida cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe….

-Kariya!-hablo Midorikawa mientras entraba.- uhhh! Estofado-dijo.

-…. Midorikawa… -dijo Hiroto mientras se paraba junto al mencionado.-hola-saludo.

-… ahhh hola-dijeron en unisonó.

-Oka-san…. Estoy comiendo-dijo Kariya mientras soplaba la cuchara por lo caliente y luego se la llevaba a la boca.

-ahhhh ok… no te preocupes querido…. –sonrió- Kazemaru! Tenemos que hablar!-dijo Midorikawa mientras se lo llevaba arrastrado.

-ahhhhhh- salieron de la casa.

AFUERA…

- Suzuno está enojado y al parecer nevara-dijo mientras señalaba el cielo que estaba despejado.

-…. Pero si está despejado-contradijo el peliazul.

-3…..2…..1…..-comenzaron a caer copos de nieve.

-ehh?-miro al cielo y efectivamente se estaba tornando gris.-por que está enojado?-pregunto.

-pues, Naguno como de costumbre-suspiro- me estoy cansando sabes lo que tengo que hacer para que se alegre y mejore el clima? Obligar a Nagumo que pida perdón… IMAGINATE! A ese obstinado le cuesta pedir perdón!-dijo enojado.

-y que quieres que yo haga?-dijo serio.

-pues…. No podrías soplar…. Y alejar las nubes? No me gusta la nieve porque me resfrió y ya sabes que el polvillo siempre se esparce y quieres ver cosas volando? No verdad? –dijo suplicante.

-ahhhh-suspiro- bueno, lo haré-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. De repente su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y de la nada apareció un vestido (de tirantes de 2 cm de ancho, boca de forma de "U", pegado de la parte superior e inferior, a unos 10 dedos más arriba de las rodillas, de color blanco brillante con las orillas de color azul y un listón ciñendo su cintura del mismo color que las orillas) unas zapatillas de color blanco, y su cabello suelto por completo

-joder…. porque Afrodit nos dio vestidos….-suspiraba mientras aparecían unas vistosas alas trasparentes que emanaban un brillo azulado.

-vamos, deja de quejarte que todos usamos vestidos-suspiro- ahora ve! Y sopla esas nubes-le señalo.

Kazemaru alzo vuelo con suma rapidez y luego de estar cerca de las nubes soplo un poco y enseguida una fuerte ráfaga de viento movió las nubes.

-bien!-gritaba Midorikawa.

-a quien le gritas?-apareció Hiroto.

-Hiroto!-se asusto- a nadie…-dijo nervioso mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-que raras esas nubes-comento- se mueven muy rápido-dijo.

-…. Ha de ser por el viento-rio nervioso.

-bueno…. Porque no regresamos a casa? Suzuno y Nagumo ha de seguir peleados- suspiro mientras traia a Kariya tomado de la mano.

-… Oto-san…. Tengo sueño-le jalo la mano para luego frotarse los ojos.

-ven acá Kariya-dijo Hitoro para tomar al menor y llevárselo en brazos.

-cuando dejara de decirnos así?-dijo Midorikawa sonrojado.

-pues….. Nunca querido-dijo para luego acercarse al rostro del menor y darle un beso en los labios.

-….-se sonroja mas-Hiroto!-dijo apenado.

-que sucede?-sonrío.

-lo despertaras-dijo mientras miraba al menor que estaba plácidamente dormido en los brazos del pelirojo.

-ven-lo toma de la mano-vamos a casa-comienza a caminar.

-…. Si, -camina junto al mayor- gracias Kazemaru-pensó al ver el cielo despejado y veía la luna llena adornando el oscuro cielo acompañada de unas cuantas estrellas.

En la casa de Kazemaru….

-…. Este, Midorikawa-entraba suspirando notando las velas apagadas (para ese tiempo no había luz)-se habrán indo a dormir?-pensó.

-Kazemaru!-dijo Endo mientras aparecía con un candil o vela en mano.

-ehhh….-se asusto.

-sabes la hora que es? Tuve que quedarme…. Kidou vino y se llevo a Shindou; Kirino está en su cama durmiendo….-dijo serio.

-ahhh gracias-dijo para pasarle de largo.

-Ichirouta-lo tomo del brazo.

-…eh?-lo miro sonrojándose, era la primera vez que Endo lo llamaba por su nombre.

-… por que desapareces?-le pregunto.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori: bueno esto es todo por hoy<strong>

**Yue: hasta la otra!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tori:... HOLA! lamentamos mucho la demora =.=  
><strong>

**Gil: gracias por leer**

**Yue:... al fic**

* * *

><p><strong>73.- NO ES VERDAD! I parte<strong>

Nagumo estaba bien campante, tomándose su vaso con leche cuando de repente apareció Hiroto con unos papeles en la mano...

-Nagumo! que es esto!-dijo enojado.

-... que es qué?-dijo como si nada tomando su leche.

-esto!-dijo para luego tirar los papeles en la mesa-pruebas de embarazo!-dijo serio.

-pues no es nada... y son de Suzuno!

-mmm no las dejes regadas! Masaki está en la edad de preguntar! qué tal si las ve?-dijo enojado.

-mmm te saldrán canas si te enojas demás-dijo serio.

-... eres un...-susurro.

-yo un qué?-dijo enojado.

-Otosan!-llego Kariya.

-eh?-ambos jovenes voltearon a ver al menor.

-a Okasan y al tío Suzu-chan están raros...-dijo señalando la sala.

-QUE QUE?-gritaron mientras salían corriendo, mientras que Hiroto tomaba al pequeño en brazos y salía corriendo.

/EN LA SALA/

-mira... que hace Hantaro en el ventilador?-pregunto Suzuno.

-no se... pero que hace... EL! AHI!-grito para señalar a Orochimaru que estaba sentado en la ventana jugando naipes con Barney.

-... -en ese mismo instante llegaron Nagumo, Hiroto y Kariya.

-que paso?-dijo Nagumo.

-mmm nada, es solo que... Sasuke esta detrás de ti-señala- Oz, Gilbert, y Sharon están tomando el té, por haya-señala la segunda sala-spiderman este en el techo-dijo señalando el techo-un snorlax se atoro en la puerta-dijo Midorikawa.

-un snorlax?-dijo Masaki emocionado mientras corría hacia la puerta principal.

-si... también esta Dora la exploradora colgada del techo... Botas dijo que se suicido por equivocarse de camino-dijo Suzuno.

-ohhh NOOO! DORA!-se lamentaba Nagumo.

-...-a Hiroto le salió una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

-sabes... AHI BIENEN LOS TELETUVIS!-señalo Midorikawa las escaleras.

-... oh... genial-suspiro Nagumo- TELETUVIS! LARGO! ME CAEN MAL! mas con su sol con cabeza de bebe...-dijo fastidiado.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-se escucho un grito.

- MASAKI!-gritaron mientras corrían a buscar al menor.

-que paso?-llego Hiroto sorprendiéndose por lo que vio.

-NO COMAS... MIERDAS... PUTAS... MAMES... JODER QUE ES ESO!-dijo Nagumo.

-cállate! no digas groserías frente al menor!-Midorikawa le pego.

-eso... mi amigo, es una paloma-cerdo-hablo Suzuno.

-mmmmm como paso eso... -dijo Kariya mirando el extraño animal con cuerpo de paloma de color rosado y con cabeza de cerdo.

-No comas mas, frijoles con arroz!-se escucho una canción proveniente de la cocina.

-que fue eso?...-dijo Midorikawa mientras caminaba a la cocina.

-NO COMAS MAS! FRIJOLES CON ARROZ! NO VES QUE ESO TE HACE HECHAR UN GAS ATROS!-cantaba Buzz Yogurt Ligth.

-... etto... -que hace... el aquí...-retrocedió al verlo.

-A MI ME GUSTAN LAS PUPUSAS!-se escucho otra voz.

-...-Midorikawa miro de donde provenía la voz encontrándose con Rutilio (Y QUIEN RAYOS ES RUTILIO?: respuesta:... NI IDEA!)-quien... eres y como te metiste a la casa...-retrocedió.

-YO... SOY RUTELIO SPAGETTI! DIOS DEL JAMON!-le saco una placa la cual tenía sus datos.-y eh venido aquí para revisar tu jamón!.

-pero si no tenemos jamón... y ... como te mentiste...!

-mmmmm me equivoque... -se rasco la cabeza- pues... por la puerta para perros...-dijo para luego salir por la puerta mencionada.

-... estos tipos están locos...-suspiro mientras regresaba con los demás...

MIENTRAS...

-... ahhhh...!-señalo Nagumo asustado la sala.

-...-los demás miraron lo que el otro veía quedándose atónitos.

-Kariya! no veas!-dijo Suzuno mientras le tapaba los ojos al menor.

Que habian visto? pues nada más ni nada menos que al GRAN! Usami Akiko! desnudando al pobre Misaki Takahashi sobre el sofa...

-disculpen...-susurraron mientras se marchaban de la sala y caminaban a las escaleras.

-eso... estuvo...-dijo Hiroto

-extraño-hablaron en unisonó.

-neeeee! por que Suzu-chan me tapa los ojos!-trataba de quitarse las manos del mayor.

-mmm por que había peligro-respondió-pero ahora ya paso-le quito las manos de los ojos.

**74.- MAS DE 5 NO!**

En el jardin de Hiroto...

Kazemaru tenía en sus piernas a Kirino, Midorikawa a Kariya, Fubuki a Yukimura, Kidou a Shindou y Sakuma con Miyabino los 10... (Bueno 5) estaban sentados en una hamaca... (Conocen las hamacas?) Estaban tranquilos hablando, cuando de repente aparecen Endo con Tenma en brazos, Hiroto, Goenji con Hakuuryu y Shuu, Fudou con Tsurugi y Genda.

-que están haciendo?-dijo Genda.

-solo pasar el rato-respondió Sakuma mientras acariciaba a Miyabino.

-ahhhh y nos podemos sentar?-pregunto Nagumo.

-... claro, por que no? -respondio Midorikawa.

Estaban los Ukes de un lado de la hamaca y los semes del otro lado mientras topaban espalda con espalda... se mecían tranquilamente... cuando de repente se escucho un TRACK? proveniente de una de los lazos que amarraba la hamaca a un árbol… Luego de unos segundos…. Solo se escucho que algo se rasgaba, terminado todos en el suelo.

-SABIA QUE SE ROMPERIA LA JODIDA HAMACA!-grito Suzuno mientras se sobaba su retaguardia.

-ya… yo te cargo…-dijo Nagumo para luego darle la espalda. El albino entendió rápido y se subió en esta.

-… Endo…-dijo Kazemaru algo incomodo por la posición en la que había caído. El castaño para evitar que se lastimaran, coloco con rapidez a Tenma sobre una de las piernas de Kazemaru y con sus manos atajo al peliazul… salvando su retaguardia y a la vez manoseándolo.-ENDO!-dijo al sentir una mano del castaño manoseándolo demás-y termino por mandarlo a volar de un puñetazo.

-ME MANDARON A VOLAR OTRA VEZ!-se escuchaba el grito mientras atravesaba el cielo y se perdía en una estrellita.

-pobre Endo… a donde irá a parar esta vez?-dijo Kidou mientras miraba en cielo.

-… a la casa…-dijo mientras caminaba.-bueno, ya nos vamos… tengo que irlo a curar… Tenma, Kirino…. Vamos…-se despidió para luego comenzar a caminar.

-HAI!-ambos menores corrieron detrás del peliazul, para luego caminar a su lado.

-… Mido-chan, estas bien?-dijo preocupado Hiroto.

-…. Si-se sobo-Masaki-chan, estas bien?-pregunto mientras soltaba al menor de su agarre, ya que cuando caían se había aferrado a él.

-si, Okasan-sonrio.

-me alegra-le dedico una tierna sonrisa, haciendo que Hiroto sonriera también por el acto de los dos.

-Shirou-chan…-dijo preocupado Goenji-estas herido? Te duele algo? Te sientes bien? Llamo a mi padre?

-…. Ehhh… no, Shuuya-kun, no estoy herido, solo el trasero, por el golpe, si, me siento bien y no…. Es necesario…. Gracias-sonrio.

-…mmm con que te duele….-sonrio de forma lasciva mientras levantaba al peli-plata y lo aprisionaba con sus brazos.

-Shuuya! Hakuuryu, Shuu y Yukimura nos ven!-dijo sonrojado.

-Fudou… ya…. Exageras… no deberías cargarme asi-dijo sonrojado.

Estaba siendo cargado por el mencionado de forma de "princesa?" mientras el castaño de oji-rojizo llevaba en brazos a Shindou y Tsurugi.

-vamos…-sonrio-Yuuichi nos espera en casa-comenzó a caminar.

-Saku-chan… estas bien?-dijo Genda mientras se apoyaba en el hermoso León que estaba acostado.

-etto… si…. Gracias, por invocar el león para que amortiguara el golpe-le beso la mejilla.

-de nada-se sonroja por el acto del más bajo.

-Otosan se puso rojito!-dijo Miyabino.

-…-Genda Sonrio mientras revolvía los cabellos del menor.

Lección muy valiosa la de ese dia… la hamacas no resisten mucha gente, Endo sabe volar… y q Genda invoca leones O.o

* * *

><p><strong>Tori: bueno esto es todo por hoy<strong>

**Yue: hasta la otra!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tori:... HOLA! lamentamos mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho la demora, es solo que la escuela nos consume...  
><strong>

**Gil: gracias por leer y estar con nosotros desde el principio de este extraño fic**

**Yue:... al fic**

* * *

><p><strong>75.- <strong>**Fume marihuana**

-Estaba jodidamente aburrido… mientras pasaba los canales y me moría en mi leche con chocolate.

-Leche con chocolate?-se rio.

-caya! Y déjame terminar luego me preguntas!

-… hai… enojadito-le pica la mejilla.

-sshhhh-mueve los brazos- como te decía, pasaba los condenados canales hasta que me detuve ya que algo llamo mi atención.

-… UNA PELI PORNO!

-NOOOO! BAKA!-le pega un zape.

-auh…-se sobo.-mmmm Zombie Land….-dijo.

-no….

-las noticias!

-no seas tonto…

-… Star Words

-mmmm se parece

-y que fue?

-El titanic.

-ESO NO SE PARECE EN NADA A STAR WORDS!

-…. Jajajajaja es que me gusta verte alterado.

-calla y prosigue, novelero-infla las mejillas.

-…. Yo… me crees igual que okasan?

-… jajajajaja como Midorikawa-san….

-en fin-suspiro-la estaba viendo porque… no tenía que ver; era eso o una peli XXX y yo pues si soy inocente

-naaa inocente que paja, pervertido…-se rio.

-shhh! Paso la peli y cuando termino estaba chillando imagínate yo? Chillando….

-ahhh… pobre niño-lo abraza unos segundos.

-….Kirino-san-se sonroja.

-mmm…-lo mira mientras sonríe y se separa.

-etto….

-prosigue…-sonrio.

-ok… baje las escalera ya que Fuusuke-san me había avisado que la comida ya estaba lista, así que baje cuando de repente Otosan me pregunta "_Masaki, tienes los ojos rojos"_ me dijo preocupado. Yo pues no quería decirles que vi eso… así que grite "_LO SE! FUMO MARIHUANA ¡! SOY DROGADICTO!"_

-esa es la peor tontería que he escuchado en mi vida y para mas a Hiroto-san-se parte en carcajadas.

-CAYA!-grito sonrojado.

-… es que… -sigue riendo- es difícil… y que te dijeron…-secándose la lagrima.

-pues…. "_No digas mentiras Kariya, yo se que tu viste el titanic!"_ me delato Haruya-san…. Ese baka… es un jodion…

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA!-se reía a todo pulmón.

-oye…-dijo apenado.-si te ríes de mis problemas… ya no te cuento nada…

-… lo lamento…-le besa la mejilla.- es que tu vida es interesante en comparación con la mía… -suspiro.

-… por qué no vienes de pijamada a mi casa… puedes quedarte en mi cuarto…-esto último lo dijo con malicia.

-Masaki!-se sonrojo.

-qué?... es la verdad… quizás pasen titanic otra vez…-miro al cielo-y así lo veamos con Haruya-baka-se rio al recordarlo.

-qué? Nagumo-san también lo vio-se rio un poco.

-… pues claro… Fuusuke-san lo delato después-se rio.

**74.-****VAMOS PAL TREN!/ESTAMOS EN EL TREN!**

Estaban Kirino, Shindou, Kariya, Tenma, Tsurugi, Sasuke y Shinosuke, esperando el dichoso tren que ya llevaba media hora de retraso (Jo! hoy se la calan! Les pegan sus mamis xDD) entonces Sasuke sintió, olfateo o como sea, olio? Un hedor bien bien bien pero bien extraño… pero atractivo para el… así que se fue siguiendo el olorcito ese. Cuando Tenma se dio cuenta ya habían pasado unos 15 minutos…

-SASUKE!-gritaba desesperado por el dichoso perro.

-… calma Tenma, lo encontraremos…-dijo Shinosuke-no es asi Tsurugi-san?

-ahhhh-los miro.-hai…-suspiro.

-gracias!-salió corriendo a buscar al vago animal. Mientras que los otros dos tomaban caminos diferentes.

-SASUKE!-grito Tenma mientras caminaba por los pasillos.-SASUKE!-volvió a gritar.

-ehh?-un joven lo volteo a ver.

-es otro Sasuke…

-ahhh…. Porque no buscas en la convención de Sasukes…

-hola Sasuke.

-que tal Sasuke

-como estas Sasuke

-bien Sasuke.

-qué lindo tu peinado Sasuke.

-lo mismo digo Sasuke

Un Sasuke inflable flotaba por ahí, barios poster del personaje y sin contar los cosplays… y el gran puño de personas que se llamaban Sasuke…

-esto tomara tiempo-suspiro.

Mientras que por otro lado estaba Tsurugi buscando en los….. Baños por que los baños? Por qué sintió el llamado de la naturaleza…

-… jodido perro… jodido animal… porque Tenma le hace tanto caso... porque jodida sea estoy celoso de un perro-renegaba mientras se lavaba la cara.

-oye…-le hablaron.

-QUEE!-le miro furioso.

-… -le dio miedo.- tu perro… esta en el baño…

-que aria ese perro faldero en el baño! Me estas tomando el pelo!-dijo furioso.

-… yo…. Etto… no….-tratando de no morirse de los nervios.

-… si me mientes te tragas un balonazo…-dijo serio.

-…-trago seco- si…. Si hay esta…-asustado.

Tsurugi camino hasta llegar al primer cubículo el cual lo pateo en encontrándolo vacio, pateo el segundo estaba con un bicho atorado….

-OYEEEEEE!-grito.

-callate!-cerro la puerta.

Pateo el tercer cubículo y se quedo…. Shoqueado….

-PERO QUE RAYOS! –miro al perro que estaba divirtiéndose con una perra. – ahhhh no jodidos! –dijo para luego tomar el extintor y rosearlo sobre ellos hacerlos huir del lugar mientras que perseguía al perro. Para luego atrapar al perro con su correa y mantenerlo a raya.

-condenado perro…-dijo fastiado.-tú y tus condenadas hormonas…-se quejaba mientras caminaba en busca de Tenma.

Mientras que en la estación de tren…

-Miren el tren! –dijo Kirino.

El tren se detuvo, mientras las puertas de este se abrían.

-...-entraron.

Shindou y Kirino se sentaron en el asiento mas sercano, el castaño se habia quedado dormido sobre el hombro del mayor mientras Kariya que se habia sentado al otro lado del pelirosa estaba que molesta a sus coletas para luego quedarse igual que el castaño. Por otro lado estaban Hakuuryu y Shuu amontonadose en pleno tren, por otro otro lado estaba Goenji viendo revistas yaoi bien tranquilo con una bufanda que tapaba su cara, PERO COMO NADIE RECONOCE SU PEINADO INCONFUNDIBLE COMO EL DE LADY GAGA! la puerta se estaba cerrando cuando de repente aparecen Tenma haciendo su tecnica, Tsurugi, Sasuke y Shinsuke estaba abrazados a sus cintura; mientras que por milagro lograban entrar al dichoso tren.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori: bueno esto es todo por hoy <strong>

**Gil:.. GRACIAS A LAS QUE DEJAN REVIEW :3**

**Yue: hasta la otra! CUIDENSE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Tori:... HOLA! lamentamos mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho la demora, es solo que la escuela nos consume...  
><strong>

**Gil: gracias por leer :3 Y A LAS Q ME CONTRIBUYERON EN FB! LES DEBO UNA! MUCHAS GRACIAS!  
>Pili Kaze Laura Isabella LaLa Yukiko Jimenez Jasso Y Laura Isabella<strong>

**Yue:... al fic**

* * *

><p><strong>76.- UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MMMMUUUUUUAAAAJJJJJJJAAAAAJJ JJJJJAAA<strong>**  
><strong>

Todo comenzo un viernes 13 MUAJAJAJAJAJA en el cual Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou, Kirino, Kariya y Kageyama estaban tratando de contactar al difunto tio de Hikaru (**aparece un Chibi Tori: no hagan esto en casa**) utilizando artes prohibidas... (**como pintar sin gabacha para que no te manches... =.=U ok? no**)... las artes prohibidas consistian en circulos de transmutacion a lo FMA 4 velas posicionadas en 4 distintos lugares... indicando los 4 puntos de las 4 cardinales (mucho 4)

-no creo q deveriamos hacer esto...-dijo Shindou (**muy tarde lo dijiste =.=U**)

-ya es tarde... -dijo Tsurugi.(**SE LOS DIJE!**!)

-MUUUUCCCCCHHHHHHAAAAAACCCCCC HHHHHHHHOOOOOOSSSSS-se escucho una voz tenebroza.

-ohhh que chingon! lindos efectos!...-se burlo Kariya.-BBBBAAAANNNNNNAAAAANNNNAAAAA -contesto.

-no seas loco!-dijo Kirino.

-Kariya... eso no solo como efecto...-dijo Tenma.

-SSSSSIIIIII KKKKKAAAARRIIIIIIIYYYAAAAA NNNNNOOOO MMMMOLLLLESSSTTTEESSSS AAAA KKKKKAAAGGGEEEEYYYYAAAMMMMMA AAA-repitio la voz siniestra-

-aahhhhh-todos se tensaron.

-qqquuuuueeee ssssuuuuuuuccccceeeeedddddee e? mmmmuuuuccccchhhhhaaaaaccccc hoooosss COF-COF-COF-COF-COF!-comienza a toce-al carajo! voy a hablar normal!-dijo mientras aparecia en medio de los reunidos.

-AAAAHHHH!-Hikaru y tenma fueron los primero en desmayarse.

-genial... menos 2-dijo Tsurugi mientras se ponia en la espalda a Tenma.

-ustedes no me tienen miedo?-dijo el fantasma.

-... no...-dijeron en unisono.

-POR QUE NO!-se enojo.

-por... que... tu no eres malo...-dijo Kirino.

-hacer buenas acciones hace que pierdas respeto-dijo el fantasma Kageyama mientras se iba a la esquinita depresiva.

-yo pense que los fantasmas no existian-dijo Shindou.

-...PUES SI EXISTIMOS!-se levanto-mira!-toca la frente de Kirino y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos saca su alma del cuerpo.

-KIRINO!-dijeron los "sobrevivientes".

-ahora el afenimado me acompañara... -dijo-x cierto Kirino... si es asi que te llamas... eres Bogifobico? (miedo a los duendes o monstruos) x que al lugar que vamos hay muchos...

-AAAAAHHHHH!-el fantasma Kirino solo lo miro mientras seguia atonito.

-devuelvelo!-dijo Kariya.

-nop, no se puede-dijo Kageyama.

-por que no?!-dijo Shindou.

-por que no se...-contesto.

-ahhh!-todos se calleron.

-regresame a como era!-dijo Kirino.

-no hago milagros niño-contesto.

-...pe-pe-pero...-dijo triste.

-ahhh... esta bien... -dijo mientras tocaba la frente del fantasma de coletas y luego tocaba la frente del cuerpo y se fusionaban.

-...-abrio los ojos.

-SEMPAI! KIRINO!-gritaron en unisono.

-muy bien... les tengo un mensaje...-dijo-diganle a Hikaru q lo estoy vigilando! y que no coma dulces... o sufrira de azucar... igual que su abuela!... mamá... no he hido a visitarla... de seguro me ha de estar esperando con un leño...-se esfumo.

-...-se quedaron desconsertados por lo que vieron.

**77.-ACO-ACO-ACOSADOR!****  
><strong>

Era viernes... SIII! VIERNES! pero no un viernes cualquiera... eran dia de JUEGOS RECREATIVOS! **(suena infantil lo se... pero en mi escuela lo dan xD)** para q los alumnos no se aburrieran y se des-estresaran jugaban diversas actividades durante 2 horas y luego regresaban a clases...

-PASEN! PASEN! Y PESQUEN SUS PECES!-dijo un maestro.

-POR AQUI! TIRO A LA GALLETA! SI LE DAS, TE LA LLEVAS!-gritaba otro maestro.

-TRAGA BOLAS! TRAGA BOLAS! EL PAYASO TRAGA BOLAS!-gritaba otro maestro

Como es costumbre siempre... pero siempre... se encontraba alguien dentro de algun disfras de animalito del bosque, y esta seria el caso... se encontraba un panda... con una raqueta, pegandole a la gente, animando a todo el mundo, haciendo bromas... Si bien ese panda no tenia remedio, le gustaba pasar molestando a Kirino...

1° Kirino iba hablando con Shindou... cuando de repente... aparece el panda y lo moja con una mangera... mientras que Shindou se sonroja.

2° Kirino estaba siendo secado por Shindou cuando... En panda le tira helado de vainilla encima... mientras que el castaño al ver a su amigo en ese estado se sonroja mas y sale corriendo al baño con la nariz tapada...

3° Kirino estaba secnadose el cabello por que se lo habia mojado por culpa del helado... cuando de repente el panda aparece...

-que quieres tuuuu!-grito Kirino.-me has estado fastidiando todo el dia!-corre.

-mmmm que agresivo-se mueve de lado y esquiba al pelirosa.

-esa voz...-penso-KARIYYYAAA!-grito.

-HAHAHAHAAHA-se quito la cabeza de panda. Y resulta que cuando se la quita no hay nada... NADA DE NADA!

-...-se sorprende-entonces?...-dijo asustado mientras se acercaba al decapitado panda.

-... BBUUUUU!-aparecio la cabeza de Kariya. Al parecer se habia agachado para que Kirino no lo viera y espero a que se hacercara para asustarlo...

-...-se sorprendio-KAAARRRRIIIIYYYYAAA!-lo toma de las mejillas-me queres matar de los nervios!-dijo mientras pasaba de jalarle las mejillas-ahora me toca a mi!-a hacerle cosquillas.

-itai...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! nooo! sempai! nooo!-se retorcia.

Aparece Shindou...

-Tal parece... fue Kariya otra vez -suspiro mientras los veia.

**Tori: bueno esto es todo por hoy **

**Gil:.. GRACIAS A LAS QUE DEJAN REVIEW :3**

**Yue: hasta la otra! CUIDENSE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Tori: hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza! **

**Gil: estábamos pasando por una crisis de explotación total por parte de los senseis... **

**Tori: estar en ultimo año de preparatoria no es fácil... pero ahora que hay tiempo continuaremos con los fics que quedaron en el olvido D:**

* * *

><p><strong>K Pop.<strong>

Un día típico en Inazuma Town, los jóvenes de Inazuma eleven estaban practicando su rutina diaria, como de costumbre en medio de la practica recibieron un descanso...

-oye, Tsunami, que estas escuchando?-dijo Tachimukai mientras miraba al pelirosa con sus grandes audífonos.

-k pop-contesto sencillamente.

-¿k pop? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto.

-¡¿NO SABES QUE ES ESO?!-gritaron Kazemaru y Midorikawa.

-ahhh... nop-atino a decir asustado el castaño.

-El K pop es lo mejor que hay en el mundo!-comenzó a hablar Kazemaru.

-siii y la mejor banda es Teen Top-comento Midorikawa con estrellitas en los ojos.

-pero que dices! Es Super Junior!-se metió en la pelea Fubuki con su lado "Atsuya" activado.

-claro que no! Es VIXX!-renego Kazemaru.

-ahhmmm-Tachimukai mas asustado se refugió tras el moreno surfista.

-¿por qué Midorikawa, Kazemaru, y Fubiki estan peleando? –se acercaron Endo, Goenji y Hiroto.

-pues, por el Kpop...-dijo Tsunami muy campante viendo ahora la bola de polvo que se habían armando entre los tres ya que se estaban peleando.

-hay, no, otra vez no...-suspiro Hiroto.

-separémoslos antes de que se maten...-dijo Goenji mientras trataba de meterse en la pelea pero lo único que hizo fue salir arañado.

-eso... es misión imposible...-dijo Endo.

-lo tengo! Midorikawa! Mira lo que tengo!-grito Hiroto. Y de la nube de polvo saco la cabeza Midorikawa viendo lo que Hiroto tenía una almohada horizontal con la estampa de C.A.P cuerpo completo.

-DAMEEE!-grito mientras salía de la nube de polvo y tacleaba a Hiroto.

-Fubuki! Tengo algo para ti...-dijo Goenji serio.

-...-Fubuki se aparto de Kazemaru y miro al goleador de fuego, notando que este tenia algo enrollado en sus manos-¿que es?-pregunto.

-es un poster de Super Junior, si dejas de pelear te lo doy...-contesto.

-ohhh-se acerco sumiso y miro a Goenji con ojos de cordero directo al matadero-¿me lo puedes dar?-suplico.

-...-Goenji al ver semejante ternura no se resistió y tomando al menor en brazos, se lo secuestro.

-Si algo bien sabemos todos... es que Goenji es un pedófilo completo con el pobre de Fubuki-suspiro Kazemaru mientras soltaba el pelo ya que estaba despeinado.

-ahmmm si-Endo apareció a su lado.

-...-lo mira de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué?-dijo Endo nervioso.

-¿no me vas a dar nada?-pregunto Kazemaru.

-ahhh bueno... yo...-dijo nervioso.

-olvídalo... me largo...-comienza a caminar.

-oye! Espera!-salió corriendo detrás del peliazul.

**Piedra, Papel, Tijeras... y algo más.**

-cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de fatstidiarme Fudou!-renegaba Kidou.

-mmm es la 15635... Pero que importa!-se burlo- Te propongo algo, un juego de piedra, papel y tijeras, si yo gano hare lo que se me dé la gana contigo, pero si tu ganas, te dejo en paz-comento Fudou.

-tsk! Ok! Con que me dejes en paz vasta-se preparo para jugar.

-piedra, papel o tijeras!-ambos sacaron papel. –piedra, papel o tijeras- ambos sacaron tijeras.-piedra, papel o tijera!- Kidou saco piedra, pero Fudou saco el dedo anular (dedo de en medio o malcriado).

-pero que! –Kidou se enojo.

-...-sonrió picaron y medio su dedo en medio de la "piedra" simulando una situación obscena.-gane...-sonrió pervertida mente.

-eres un cochino!-Kidou quito la mano rápidamente.

-ahora harás lo que yo diga...-se acerco a el.

-noooooooo!-dijo resignado.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori: buenooo eso es todo por hoy... muy poquito ¿verdad? <strong>

**Gil: para la proxima habra más!**

**Tori: alguna locura que desearian que nuestros jovenes amigos hicieran?**


End file.
